Rebecca Utonium: Beauty and Brains
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: I thought of doing a fanfic on PPGs, so here it is. What if Professor Utonium has a niece? Does she have a special bond between the Girls? Does she want something more to her life, like adventure and action? Does a certain villain hold a kind of key to her heart? Join Rebecca and the Girls in a story filled with fun, danger, and more. Contains mild swearing. Mojo Jojo/OC.
1. Meet Rebecca

******_Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls. But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to concoction: CHEMICAL X! Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born! Using their ultrasuper powers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!_**

The city of Townsville, a peaceful city where the people are friendly and go about doing their own business. A teenage girl with brown hair that is wavy and reaches her shoulder blades was packing things up in a car. She stood to 5'3, has brown eyes, and fair skin with rosy cheeks. She wore a pair of silver hoop earrings, a white shirt that is striped and shows her shoulders, a blue cami under the shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of blue flats. Around her neck was a black choker made out of satin.

This beautiful young woman is Rebecca Utonium. She shuts the trunk and sighed, "Good-bye, school. Hello, vacation. I'll be so happy to see Uncle John and the Girls." She goes towards her car, starts it up, and drives out of the apartment driveway. As she was driving through the streets, she saw traffic pull up and she moaned, "Darn it! Just at the very last minute!"

She heard screams and saw people running around in a panic as lasers fired around from someone in some hoversuit. Rebecca opens the window of her car and looks up to see a chimpanzee in a hoversuit. From reading the newspapers and watching the TV, this evil megalomaniac of a monkey was none other than Mojo Jojo. He laughed maniacally and shouts, "Better run fast, citizens of Townsville! I, Mojo Jojo, shall take over the world and no one will be able to stop me! You will obey my commands and follow them! Bow down to your new leader! Mwaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Rebecca grumbled, "Geez, doesn't he ever learn when to quit?" Instead of cowering or running away, Rebecca gets out of the car and shouts, "Hey, monkey-butt! Wanna piece of me? Come on!" Mojo looked around to find who was sassing him and shouts, "Who dare insults the mastermind Mojo Jojo?! Show yourself or I'll blast you! On second thought, I'll just blast you where you stand!"

Rebecca yells, "Down here, fat-head!"

Mojo looks over and laughs, "Ha, a puny teenager! Don't you have anything better to do, like running away or sharing gossip with your 'girlfriends'? Which is to say that shouldn't you be talking, making conversation, chatting, and communicating with female adolescents about random topics about fashion, boys, and things?"

Rebecca shot back, "Got something better than ripping off an old Charlton Heston movie, ya damn dirty ape?"

Mojo shouts, "THAT WAS A CLASSIC! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! You'll pay for this with your life, girly! Prepare to meet your doom, demise, the other side, and your death!" He began to fire lasers at her, but Rebecca had reflexes of a cat and dodged them away fast. She did some cartwheels and backflips to dodge the lasers firing at her, which made Mojo get ticked off.

Rebecca taunts, "Ha, too slow! Gotta go! Try again, Mojerk!" As Rebecca dodged behind a dumpster, she catches her breath and hears Mojo grumbling to himself, "Stupid human! Who does she think she is to sass at me, Mojo Jojo? Where are you, you little whelp?!" As Mojo was trying to find Rebecca, three little girls shouted, "Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" Rebecca came out of her hiding place and runs out to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flying around at Mojo.

Mojo growled, "Accursed Powerpuff Girls! Take that, you meddling brats!" He fired lasers at random, which made the Girls duck and cover. Rebecca hid behind the dumpster again as a laser fired near her feet. Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze the suit, then the Girls began to pummel Mojo with kicks and punches. Rebecca smiles at the Girls and heaves a sigh of relief.

Rebecca goes to her car, gets out her phone, and dials 911. She hears the receiver and a guy's voice said, "911 emergency?"

Rebecca said, "Some crazy chimp's destroying Townsville, but three girls are beating him up. Could you send the police over to the crime and get the ape?"

The cop laughed, "Yeah, will do. That Mojo's always a pain."

Rebecca closed up her phone and looked to see police cars around. She said to herself, "Wow, that was fast!" After the Girls finished beating up Mojo, the chimp looked at them after he rolled around on the street. Buttercup sneered, "Give it up, Mojoke!"

Bubbles said, "You'll never beat us, so there."

Blossom said, "The Powerpuff Girls never lose!"

Mojo Jojo growled, "Curse you again, Powerpuff Girls! I'll be back, but next time I will not be defeated! It is YOU who will be defeated! And when you're defeated, it is you who will have lost!" Rebecca rolls her eyes and said, "Put a sock in it! You could get yourself a tumor from talking too much!" She and the Girls started laughing, then Mojo glares at the brunette, "You little brat, wait until I get my hands on-"

He lunged at her to attack her, but two cops handcuffed Mojo's hands behind his back and shoved him into a police car. As the cops drove off, the Girls zoomed towards Rebecca and smiled, "Cousin Becca!" Rebecca let out an "oof" as the Girls tackled her with a hug. She laughed, "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup! Great to see you three again!" Blossom smiled, "Nice seeing you, too! How are things?"

Rebecca said, "Okay until Mojo started attacking. I just got out of college and I'm off for summer vacation. I was about to visit you at your home, but ya know the rest." Bubbles looked at her and asked with concern, "Are you okay? Did Mojo hurt you?" Rebecca said, "No, I'm okay. I only got a headache from his repetitive speech. He's almost as bad as my Statistics teacher!"

Buttercup said, "We kinda saw you flipping around and dodging those lasers there. You were great!"

Rebecca said, "Well, it was for defense. Anyways, you three wanna get some ice cream before I head over to your house?" The Girls smiled, "Yeah!" Rebecca had the Girls go into her car, then the teen drove towards the nearest ice cream parlor. As the four got inside, Rebecca asks, "What do you three wanna have?"

Blossom said, "I'll have strawberry."

Bubbles, "I want cotton candy!"

Buttercup, "Some chocolate chip mint's fine."

Rebecca said, "Okay, I'll get those." Rebecca looked at the lists of flavors and decided to get herself a cone. She said to the server, "One strawberry waffle cone, a cotton candy cone, and a chocolate chip mint cone. I'll have a black raspberry and vanilla twist in a cone." One by one, the ice cream cones came up and the four began licking their ice cream. Rebecca paid the money, then the four went back towards the car. As Rebecca began to drive the car, she asked, "How do you like the cones, Girls?"

Blossom licked her cone, "Good, thanks."

Bubbles said, "Thank you, Becca."

Buttercup said, "Yeah, thanks."

Rebecca made a turn for the suburbs of Townsville and pulled up towards the Utonium household, home of the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium. Rebecca walked towards her car to open the trunk and get her things, but Buttercup and Blossom held up Rebecca's two suitcases along with a duffel bag. Buttercup said, "We'll take them to the guestroom."

Blossom said, "Yeah, you could take a rest from lugging all that stuff."

Rebecca said, "Okay, thanks."

Bubbles got inside the house with Rebecca, then she called in her high voice, "PROFESSOR, WE GOT COMPANY!" From the laboratory, Professor Utonium accidentally dropped a vial and a small explosion left his face covered in soot. Professor Utonium wipes his face clean and asks, "Bubbles, who's here? What's going-" He stopped himself to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes that looked familiar to him.

Rebecca smiled, "Uncle John!" Professor Utonium held his niece and smiled, "Rebecca, you look wonderful. How are things at college?" Rebecca smiled, "Great, just got my grades in and got straight As. I got a B for a keyboarding class I took. Just glad to be off for the summer. Sorry I took too long to get here. The traffic went nuts with the attack."

Professor Utonium asked, "Attack? What happened at the city?" As Buttercup and Blossom floated downstairs, Rebecca said, "Well, things were okay for the first part. The traffic went bad and everyone was in a panic about Mojo Jojo attacking. He almost got me, but I didn't get hurt or run off in fear." Buttercup said, "Yeah, we saw her flipping around and dodging behind a dumpster when Mojo was firing his lasers."

Bubbles said, "We beat him up good, but before he got arrested and taken to jail Becca said the funniest insult at him!"

Blossom said as she tried to hold back her laughter, "She said that his speech could give himself a tumor!" When Blossom was laughing hard, everyone else laughed with her. Rebecca gave a sigh as she cleared her throat, "Yeah, that was a hoot. I better unpack and I could maybe help out with some other things." Buttercup said, "Here, your stuff's upstairs in your room."

Rebecca followed the green Powerpuff upstairs and opens the door to a simple room that has light blue wallpaper, a white carpet, and a simple bed. Rebecca said, "Thanks, Buttercup." Rebecca found her suitcases and emptied out her clothes to put them in drawers, placed her makeup kit on the dresser, and placed a bag of her toiletries next to a nightstand. Rebecca flopped on the bed with a sigh and looked at the ceiling in content, then slowly closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I wanted to do a Powerpuff fanfic and here it is! :D I loved watching the show when I was 9 and I still love it. Blossom and Bubbles were my favorite PPGs, Mojo was one of my favorite villains, and I even have some of the CDs that have Powerpuff Girls. I only own Rebecca; the characters and shows are owned by Craig McCracken. If you're curios about what Rebecca looks like, I have some fan art of her on my DeviantArt gallery. **

**I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. As well as some polls :)**

**AN: I did that rip on Planet of the Apes for laughs 'cause the movie had references to that; I don't own that movie either.**


	2. Getting Settled and Dinner

Rebecca opened her eyes and gave a startled yelp as she fell off the bed. She looked up to see Bubbles hovering over and the blonde Powerpuff said, "Becca, dinner's gonna be ready soon. Are you okay?" Rebecca got up and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. You kinda scared me when I woke up." The teen dusts herself off and heads out of her room with Bubbles asking, "What's for dinner tonight?"

Bubbles said, "Not sure yet. Wanna see what I drew today?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

She followed the little girl to a room that was pink and has three windows, as well as two Powerpuff Girls doing things they liked to do. Buttercup was swinging her fists at a punching bag and Blossom was reading a book about Shakespeare's greatest works. Bubbles zips over at a table, then comes back to Rebecca with a picture. Rebecca looks at the crayon drawing and smiled, "Bubbles, this is really nice. Is that you and the Girls?"

Bubbles said, "Yeah, it's us on here."

Rebecca looks closely and sees a familiar monkey on the picture being punched in the face, "Is that me beating up Mojo with you?" Bubbles said, "Uh-huh. How did you do those cartwheels and backflips? You should be in the Olympians!" Buttercup said, "Bubbles, that's the Olympics. Becca, how did you not get zapped?" Rebecca ran her fingers through her soft waves and said, "I took gymnastics and dance when I was little. Up around middle school, we had a self-defense club and I took taekwondo."

Blossom asks, "You took taekwondo? You should show us some moves!"

Rebecca held back a laugh as the three girls begged her to show them some moves, then said, "Okay, I'll show you a little. I took taekwondo for fun and when my schedule during college wasn't nuts." She began to stand erect, then she folds her hands and did a lunge with her arm extended as she lunged sideways. The Girls followed Rebecca's example, then the four did various poses, hits, and kicks.

Out of the blue and when the girls were taking a break, Professor Utonium called, "Girls, dinner's ready!" The girls dashed downstairs and seated themselves at the dining room table. Rebecca looked to see her uncle set down a platter of a roasted chicken, some mashed potatoes, broccoli, and hot rolls. He sat himself between Rebecca and Buttercup, then he said, "I hope you like what I have made."

Rebecca said, "Oh, you didn't have to overdo yourself. I-"

"No, this is just a little way to say welcome home. Rebecca, you're like a daughter to me as the Girls are." Rebecca smiled at her uncle, then the five began to eat. Blossom said, "I'm pretty excited for school to be over soon. I can't wait for first grade!" Bubbles said, "Me too, but I'm gonna miss Miss Keane. I loved drawing pictures for her and having recess." Buttercup said, "Bubbles, all schools have recess. Don't they have those at high school and college, Becca?"

Rebecca belched a little and said, "No, but we have locker breaks in high school and some period breaks between classes in college. I'm sure you three will do okay for first grade. I understand about kids missing teachers and some friends, but it's gonna be fine." Bubbles looked at Rebecca and asks, "You really think so?" Rebecca said with a small smile, "I know so."

As everyone ate, they talked about random topics of Professor Utonium's new experiments, the Girls' encounters with some monsters attacking the city, and about what had just happened to Mojo. Rebecca said, "Speaking of Mojo, who was he really? I know that he's a criminal and your worst enemy, but what made him the way he is? I remembered about that monkey attack three years ago and that he started it, then you Girls became heroes."

Professor Utonium said, "It's a long story and some things should be left unsaid."

Rebecca asked, "That bad, huh?"

Blossom said, "Yeah, more sad and hurtful."

Bubbles asked, "You know about the monkey attack?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, I was leaving from a doctor appointment and everyone was screaming in terror as a bunch of monkeys, gorillas, and other apes with brains exposed were causing mayhem. I saw a lot going on, but my folks and I went back towards our apartment safely. We stayed inside the whole time, but I looked out the window to see you three fighting off a giant monkey that reminded me of something out of King Kong. I ran out to find out what was happening, then I stopped as the giant ape fell to the ground hard and shrank. Also, all of Townsville was there and thanked you for saving the day."

Blossom asked, "How did you and your parents get away from the commotion with the attacks from the monkeys? You could've been hurt." Rebecca said, "Well, we drove back pretty fast without being seen and too many people were near City Hall for the most part." Professor Utonium sighed, "You were very lucky, Rebecca. What really happened when Mojo attacked you? I understood what you told me, but what?"

Rebecca said, "I got pretty miffed about the traffic, then heard crazy laughter from above. I bad-mouthed Mojo and called him some names to distract him from attacking everyone, then we kinda fought back and forth. I told him off about trying another attempt at Planet of the Apes, then he lost it and began firing at random. I still remembered what I learned in gymnastics and didn't get shot. I took cover behind a dumpster as the lasers went berserk, then the Girls came in and beat the snot out of him. Before the cops took him in, he did his usual ranting and I told him that his speech could give himself a tumor. He was about to attack me, but the cops took him away fast."

Professor Utonium sighed, "That was foolish that you almost got yourself killed, but you managed to defend yourself and didn't get hurt. I have to admit that you got the bad-mouthing from your father and the kindness from your mom. How are they?" Rebecca sighed, "After I graduated, they moved to another city. It's not Citysville, but it's Chicago. It's pretty far, but we're able to keep touch. They visit me sometimes for Christmas and Easter mostly, but we still talk to each other by phone or e-mail."

Blossom said, "You never told us what you're studying at college. What are you going for?"

Rebecca said, "I, uh, I'm studying about theatre."

Bubbles said, "Cool!"

Buttercup asks, "Ya get to dance and sing?"

Rebecca said, "Uh-huh. Whenever you're on the stage dancing, acting, or singing, you have some fun with what you're doing and being around some friends. Also, you really feel like you're in a fantasy world that takes you away from reality."

Bubbles said, "It sounds pretty magical."

As everyone finished eating, Buttercup didn't eat her broccoli. She moaned, "Yuck, I hate broccoli!" Professor Utonium said, "Buttercup, you must eat your vegetables." Rebecca said, "If you don't want to eat them, I wouldn't mind having a few." Buttercup pushed three pieces off her plate onto Rebecca's and the teen ate the greens in content. Buttercup sighed, "I still don't get why people like that stuff. I sure don't."

Rebecca said, "I didn't care for that stuff at first, but I kinda got used to it when I started eating that." As Professor Utonium got the dishes cleared off, the Girls began to wash and dry them fast. Rebecca turned on the TV and flicked through some channels. She stopped as she saw three guys slapping each other as a fat guy said, "Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk!"

Rebecca started laughing, then the Professor and the Girls looked to see the TV on. Bubbles said, "Who are those guys? They look funny." Professor Utonium sighed, "They're The Three Stooges. I used to watch these three when I was a kid." Rebecca sighed, "I loved watching them. Curly's my favorite." The five laughed through a short that has the Stooges talking in gibberish as Curly was wearing glasses that made his eyes look buggy.

Moe said, "Maha?"

Curly said, "Aha!"

Moe said, "Razbanyi siati benefuchi timiniharongi a bay meadows. That iron-head askee taskee whatificharsaia kemdal ayendalay. You got some slick chicks?"

Curly responds, "Oh, a wolf! Razbanyi siati benefuchi timiniharongi paraleechemahiha! I'd like to see some babes myself." Moe nods, "Me too-" He stops himself and slaps Curly, then Curly took his glasses off and said, "Hit a guy with glasses, huh?" He gets slapped again, then the show continues on when the Stooges go over to an island and fight off some pirates by hitting them with a clock pendulum, swordfighting, and having a pinball machine hit some of the bad guys on the heads with a mallet that swings down whenever someone tilts the machine game.

After the show was over, Professor Utonium checks his watch and said, "Okay, it's time for bed now." The Girls zipped upstairs to get ready for bed, then Rebecca got towards her room to get her toiletries. She took out a toothbrush and some toothpaste, brushed her teeth, and washed her face with a small cleanser. She got into her room and changed into pajamas that has a purple cami with light purple pants.

She sat on her bed and got out a journal that has a pink cover with a peace sign on the front. She opens the book up to a clean page and begins to write with a pen. She wrote, _It's great to be off for vacation. It was pretty scary when Mojo attacked, but that rush felt wild. At least the Girls aren't the only ones to give the monkey some attitude. When Uncle John and the Girls told me it was nothing, there must be something. I mean something doesn't come from nothing, right? At first everyone hated the Girls, but now they're worshiped as heroes. With that weird monkey attack that happened with all those apes going, well, apeshit there's gotta be an explanation. I guess I'll figure it out on my own._

She heard a knock on the door, closed her journal, and said, "It's open." She looked to see Professor Utonium dressed in a robe over pajamas with slippers, then he walked in. He said, "I just wanted to come in and say good night. Is everything alright?" Rebecca sighed, "Yeah, everything's okay. Still wondering about that monkey attack and about how the Girls first came to be heroes. Could you tell me tomorrow?" Professor Utonium looked at his niece and said, "Alright, tomorrow will be fine. Good night, Becca."

He places a loving kiss on her forehead, then Rebecca wrapped her arms around her uncle and said, "Good night, Uncle John." As Professor Utonium left the room and closed the door quietly, Rebecca turned off the light on her nightstand and got herself in the covers. She got herself all snuggled up and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I only own Rebecca; the Stooges and Planet of the Apes are owned by their respectful owners. If you're curious about what she looks and what her personality is, I did some fan art on her and the stuff's on my DeviantArt gallery. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted, as well as polls.**

**:)**


	3. Dreams of the Past and Realization

**Three years ago**

Doctor Eli said, "Alright, Rebecca, here's the vaccine you're needed for. Brace yourself." Rebecca felt her arm being swabbed with a little cloth soaked with alcohol, then she bit her lip as the needle pricked her arm. As the needle came out, Doctor Eli said, "If you or your parents have any questions, just call me." Rebecca got off the table and got her clothes back on saying, "Thanks, Doctor Eli."

As Rebecca walked out with her parents, they got into the elevator and waited to get to the bottom. As the door dinged, they stepped out to get towards the car in the parking lot and saw a commotion. Rebecca and her parents couldn't believe their eyes when they saw over a thousand monkeys roaming around, causing mayhem and attacking people. Rebecca asked, "What's going on out there?" Her mother said, "I don't know, but things have gotten weird since your uncle invented those three girls with powers. Whatever's happening now is not good!"

Her father pulled his wife by the wrist and shouted, "We better get to the car and head home fast! C'mon!" As the monkeys were attacking the people, Rebecca noticed that the skins of the monkeys are green, the whites of their eyes are pink, and brains are protruding from their skulls. They were also dressed in blue suits with white belts with purple buckles, white boots and gloves, helmets with purple swirls, and purple capes that flowed.

Rebecca ran fast with her family towards the parking lot without being seen, then Rebecca turned her head back as she heard a roar from a mile away, "NOOOOOOOOOO! Stop, cease, desist! Do not continue with the ramblings for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed! For I am the king, supreme leader, and all-around dictator! Don't you see?! All you monkeys are my plan, so your plans are my plans because you've made plans of my plan was to make you! I plan to rule the planet, not to have my plans plan to stop me! I AM YOUR CREATOR, I AM YOUR KING, I AM MOJO JOJO! OBEY ME!"

Rebecca got into the car fast as a gibbon grabbed a hold of her ankle, but she managed to kick the monkey off herself and slammed the door fast. Her parents drove through many alleys and made it towards their apartment safely. As they pulled the car in, they got inside their room and began to block everything. Rebecca's father locked the doors, her mother locked the sliding door to the balcony, and Rebecca slammed the windows shut and locked them.

Rebecca breathed heavily and held onto a teddy she had since she was a baby. Rebecca's mother sighed, "What is this world coming to? Couldn't John figure this out?" Rebecca's dad said, "I dunno, but things have gotten from bad to worse since those weird kids wrecked the city." Rebecca sighed, "Well, I think those monkeys are being controlled by that Mojo guy." Rebecca's mom sighed, "All we can do now is pray, pray for the better and hopefully have this nightmare end."

For hours, Rebecca couldn't block out the screams and roars from the city. Rebecca holds her bear tightly to her chest for protection, lies down on the couch, and tries to fall asleep. The whole room was only lit by a few candles around the rooms. As Rebecca began to fall asleep, she shot up when she heard a roar erupting from a few blocks away from the building. Rebecca sighed, "Forget it! I can't sit around like this!"

Rebecca gets off the couch, gets her hoodie and sneakers on, and dashes out of the building. She ran down the emergency steps fast without hearing her parents shouting her name. Her mother called, "Becca, wait!" Her father shouts, "Rebecca Alison Utonium, you come back here this minute!" Rebecca ran as fast as she could and looked to see a gigantic monkey holding three little girls in his hand.

He had some dome off a building covering the top of his head, tattered clothes, and sharp fangs. The monstrous chimp growled, "Fools! You dare to challenge me?! Attempt to defeat me?! Try to destroy ME?! I who saved you from certain death! After all I've done for you, you betray me?! And why?! For them? The ones who hated you?! Have forsaken you?! Can't you see none of them will ever understand you as I can? For we are kindred spirits whose powers spring from the same source. So, Girls, do not make me destroy you! For we are smarter, we are stronger, we are invincible, we have the power, we are superior to them, AND WE SHALL RULE! All we have to do is work together. Girls, join me."

Rebecca looked to see a familiar family member running with a vial in his hands. The man gasped, "Rebecca, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous!"

Rebecca said, "I couldn't sit around any longer and do nothing, Uncle John! What's this?"

Professor Utonium said, "This? I just found a way to reverse that monkey's growth and have him back to normal."

Rebecca sees her parents running over, then they held their only daughter protectively. Her father glared, "Don't ever do that again! What were you thinking?" Before Rebecca could say anything, they saw something big falling off a building fast and the monster roared, "CURSES!" Rebecca felt herself being pulled by the waist as the giant monkey fell towards the ground fast, then landed with a thud. Red liquid seeped from under the fallen chimp, then the chimp shrank back to a normal size as the liquid sizzled.

Professor Utonium held the three girls close to him and said, "Oh, Girls! I'm sorry for doubting you! You are good! Good perfect little girls and I love you!" The three responded happily, "We love you, too!" One with red hair and wearing a pink dress said, "And we're really sorry." The second girl with black hair and green eyes sighed, "We messed up really bad." A blonde with blue eyes sadly said, "We're ready, Professor." They got towards the giant red puddle that still has the limp chimpanzee laying on the ground, then they reached their hands towards the liquid.

Professor Utonium asked, "Ready?"

The redhead sighed, "To take the Antidote X to get rid of our powers."

The blonde sighed, "If it wasn't for them, none of this would've happened."

The raven-haired one sighed, "Besides, maybe everyone would like us more if we were just normal little girls."

"No!" A giant crowd of people surrounded the area, which made the three look up. The Mayor said, "Uh, well...uh, don't do that 'cause, eh...th-that was pretty cool when you did..." Miss Bellum, the Mayor's secretary, said, "Girls, I think what the Mayor is trying to say is we're sorry and thank you."

Miss Keane smiled, "Yes, that was super! Just super!"

"Amazing!" A man cried out.

"Fantastic!" A mother holding a baby cheered.

"Wonderful!" An old man said.

"Stupendous!" A woman smiled.

"You rock!" Two men said as they made a rock on symbol.

A dog said, "Thank you." As everyone cheered on the children, Rebecca smiled at the three and her uncle. The Mayor sprung up and said, "Yeah, that was awesome! You were all flying and running! And BZZZ-BZZZ-BZZZ laser eyes! Then RAWR-BAM, and then BZZZ-BZZZ-BZZZ! And then BAM, you punched that guy! Remember?" The three gave shy nods and smiled, then the Mayor said, "Yeah, that was great. Ya know, this town stinks. And I was wondering if maybe sometime we could like, call ya to save the day or whatever."

The three gasped with joy and asked, "Can we, Professor?"

Professor Utonium bent down and said thoughtfully, "Well, I don't know... Hmmm, okay. But only if it's before your bedtime."

The three girls flew around happily and cheered, "YAY!"

Rebecca walked towards her uncle and said, "I guess I have new cousins now, huh?" Professor Utonium hugged his niece and said, "Yes, it looks like it." The three looked down to see Professor Utonium hugging a teenager, then the blonde asked, "Professor, who's that?"

Professor Utonium smiled, "Girls, I'd like you to meet my niece: Rebecca. Rebecca, meet Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Rebecca smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you." The three zoomed towards her and knocked her to the ground with a hug, giggling and laughing.

* * *

**Present Day, Townsville Jail**

After the attack from Mojo Jojo, the chimp was pulled out of the car and was led by two police officers to the jail. He kept the scowl on his face as they took his picture, did his fingerprints, and had his clothes swapped for prison garments. Mojo was shoved into a cell and the door locked, then he ran towards the bars and shouted, "You can't keep me in here forever! When I get out, you'll bow down to me! When I mean by that is I will take over Townsville again, you won't have those rotten Powerpuffs to save you, and no one will stop me when I take over the world!"

One of the inmates shouted, "Shut up, Mojo!"

Another jeered, "Yeah, we heard that about a million times already!"

The third moaned, "Go suck a banana, chump-chimp!"

Another one snickered, "Ha, you got beaten by the Powerpuffs and tried to kill a cheerleader! You're a dumb monkey, seriously!"

Hours passed for Mojo in his cell, but his only relief out of his cell was to have dinner and use the showers. Mojo was led back to his cell and huddled himself to a corner of the wall. He muttered to himself, "Curse those stupid Powerpuff Girls. They always ruined my plans for rule domination. Now that some stupid and ignorant teenage girl stood up to me, she'll pay for this with her life dearly. She'll be on her knees and beg for mercy when she's wallowing in misery, pain, agony, and torture."

Mojo closed his eyes as he remembered the attack, then he shot them open in realization. He said to himself, "Who was she? She looks familiar, but I can't place it. Bah, probably just someone who knows those dumb Girls like everyone else. I hope I don't get to see her again." As Mojo began to fall asleep, his dreams took over his mind. In the dream, he found himself on the streets and living in a cardboard box.

People were walking past him, ignoring him, and calling him a freak or a loser. A teenage girl with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes walked with a man that bears a close resemblance to her. The girl looks at the chimp with her head tilted, but her face showed something different from every passerby; instead of disgust or hatred, her expression showed pity. The girl goes through her wallet and drops some change on the ground. She said, "It's not much, but it could get you something."

As the girl ran back towards her father, the poor chimp looked to see the silver coins the girl gave him. He looked over and said softly, "Thank you." Mojo woke up with a start and looked around the dark cell. He said to himself, "I know her! She was the one who used to give me some change before she walked away! How long has it been? Months, years?" Mojo slumped towards the lumpy bed, pulled the covers up, and folded his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling until his eyelids began to droop.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing a little flashback with a dream Rebecca had when she first met the Girls, as well as Mojo now being in jail.**

**Mojo Jojo: For those of you who have casted your votes, made your choices, and picked the felon or bad guy to be the leading male. When I mean leading male, I meant to say that the villains MonstarzGirl picked were all the male sex and that one of them has more votes. And the one with the most votes is-**

**Me: Okay, we get it! What Mojo's trying to say is that the votes are great and the polls are showing up more. Who is the lucky guy? You'll have to wait and see. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews, polls, comments, and ideas are accepted. Mojo, care to do the honors?**

**Mojo: MonstarzGirl only owns Rebecca Utonium and her parents, while myself and the characters from the show are all rights to Craig McCracken. Anything else to satisfy, answer to your request, or anything that you need?**

**Me: Nah, I'm good. Thanks. :)**


	4. Learning About the Past of a Monkey

The next morning, Rebecca woke up and took a shower. After rinsing herself off, she wrapped a towel around her body and headed towards her room to get dressed. Brushing her hair into a low pony, she slipped on a purple tank top and a pair of black shorts. She slipped on a pair of white socks and a pair of silver Converse sneakers. Rebecca went downstairs to see the Girls sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast.

She looks to see her uncle cooking up some pancakes, eggs, and bacon strips. Rebecca smiled as she sat next to Bubbles, "Morning, everyone."

The Girls smiled, "Good morning, Becca."

Professor Utonium placed a platter of chocolate chip pancakes with sprinkles and whipped cream on top, as well as some syrup dribbled on for Bubbles. Buttercup received a plate of waffles with a sausage patty and scrapple. Blossom has a share of toast, sunny side up eggs, and two strips of bacon. Rebecca has a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a few grapes on the side.

Rebecca pours herself a glass of milk and asks, "So, what's everyone gonna do for today?" Blossom said, "Well, we only have three days of school left. If there's any crime going on in Townsville, me and the Girls will kick some butt." Buttercup chewed on her scrapple, then said, "Yeah, kinda glad that Mojo's in jail. If he got his claws on ya, I'd whoop him."

Rebecca said, "Yeah, but I was lucky when the cops grabbed him. Speaking of Mojo, who was he? I know it's a personal thing and that you guys don't wanna talk about it, but it's okay. I'll keep it to myself, too." Professor Utonium said, "Well, I used to have a monkey assistant when he was a baby. He helped a little, but all he does is run around crazy and break everything he could get his hands on in the lab. After the Girls were born, I haven't seen him since and figured he went on his own."

Rebecca said, "Seems short about what you said, Uncle John." Blossom said, "There's more to it than that, but it's too personal and sad." As everyone ate, the Girls dashed on their way to school. Rebecca helped out cleaning the house, doing laundry, and took a break. She looked at a photo album and looks at the pictures of her uncle with her father.

She looked at the pictures that showed Rebecca with her uncle from being born, her dance recitals growing up, and her graduation picture from high school. As she was looking at the pictures of the Girls, she notices a picture of a baby chimp in diapers. This little fella looked like a normal chimp and seemed adorable. She held back a laugh when the little chimp was sucking its thumb, hanging upside down from the couch by its feet, and hugging Professor Utonium. She also sees herself with the little monkey as the chimp was holding Rebecca's ponytail with interest, tugging it as Rebecca was holding it.

Rebecca looks at the pictures of the baby chimp with interest and looks closely at the face. Thinking to herself, _That little guy's face kinda looks like Mojo Jojo. Could it be that he was Uncle John's little assistant? Why did he run away? How did he get to look that this and why did he become evil? _Rebecca closes the book and sighed, "This is gonna be a long story." Brushing the thoughts off, she got outside the door and said to Professor Utonium, "I'm gonna go for a walk around the block. I'll be back in time to pick the Girls up from school."

Professor Utonium said, "Alright, Becca. I'll be working on some things in the lab. Be careful and stay safe." Rebecca closes the door behind her and started walking on the sidewalk. As Rebecca was walking, she was still confused about what her uncle told her and looking at the pictures of herself with the little chimp. Rebecca looked up at the sky to see streaks of pink, blue, and green flying in the sky towards the city.

Rebecca ran towards the house fast, turned on the TV, and Stanley Witfield said, "Fuzzy Lumpkins just went plumb crazy, but thankfully the Powerpuff Girls have beaten him." Rebecca smiled at the news, then she went into the laboratory to see her uncle filling something up with an eyedropper. Rebecca found some goggles and placed them on, then she looks to see her uncle concentrating. She asked, "Is there anything I could help with?"

He looked over and said, "Oh, yes. Could you hand me that beaker over there? The one with the yellow liquid." Rebecca looks over at the table and gets it, then she held the glass steady. As Professor Utonium slowly squeezed the dropper, a little drop of some dark blue liquid went into the glass and changed the color of the water into a bubbling liquid of green.

Professor Utonium said, "Alright, now carefully set it down." Rebecca slowly placed the beaker on the table, then asked, "What were you making?" Professor Utonium said, "Oh, just another experiment. I was just checking on different reactions from some elements being melted and checking their solvency. What you did with the glass now was sulfur and mercury being mixed together."

Rebecca said, "I noticed that. The sulfur was wet and the mercury was melted, then the two reactions came together and made mercury sulfide." Professor Utonium looks at his niece and said, "Yes, you're right!" Rebecca beamed, then she looks at her watch and said, "Ooh, it's time to pick the Girls up. I'll be back in a few minutes." Rebecca dashed upstairs fast and went out the door, then got into her car to drive over to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. As Rebecca drove over, she pulled up to the curb and said, "Need a lift?"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup smiled, "Becca!"

The three piled in, then Rebecca asked as she was driving, "How was everyone's day? I heard about you fighting Fuzzy."

Blossom said, "School was fine, but Fuzzy was tough as usual."

Bubbles said, "Yeah, he tried blowing everyone's heads off with a shotgun when he was robbing the bank!"

Buttercup said, "But we sucker-punched that guy and he's serving his time. How about you?"

Rebecca said, "Did some chores, took a walk, and made some mercury sulfide with Uncle John."

Blossom said, "Neat!"

Bubbles said, "Wow!"

Buttercup said, "That's cool."

As the car pulled into the driveway, Rebecca opened the door with her key and headed inside. Professor Utonium was already making some sandwiches and said, "You're home in time for lunch, everyone. Blossom: ham and Swiss, mustard, and lettuce. Bubbles: bologna, lettuce, and mayo. Buttercup: turkey, bacon, cheese, and mayo. And for Rebecca: beef and onion, au jus, and provolone."

All four said, "Yum!" They got their share of sandwiches and ate their meal in content. Rebecca bit into her sandwich and sucked some of the sauce of her sandwich from the meat. She said in a French accent, "Ah, there's nothing better than a toasty French sandwich from France." Everyone laughed at Rebecca's little joke, then Rebecca finished eating her sandwich.

Bubbles got towards her backpack and got out a piece of paper. She said, "Look what I drew for you, Becca!" Rebecca looks at the paper and sees herself in a dress like the Girls, as well as being with them. She said, "Bubbles, that's so sweet. I'll hang this up in my room." She got upstairs and found a paper tack to hang the picture on the wall. Rebecca went downstairs and sees the Girls looking at the photo album.

Bubbles said, "Becca, you look really pretty as a ballerina." Rebecca looks at the photo and sees herself in a white dress with Pointe slippers. She smiled, "That was for a first solo I did at 14. Here's some more that I danced in." She showed them more of the pictures from the dance recitals she had when she was 5 up to 18. Buttercup said, "I bet you had fun dancing at prom."

Rebecca sadly said, "I wish."

"Why?" The Girls asked.

Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Well, a lot of boys at my school had dates and I was the only wall flower. The guys that asked me were mostly jerks. I didn't bother going to the dance, but I made up for it by heading for the bowling alley for fun." Blossom said, "Rebecca, I bet someday you might be able to find your guy."

Bubbles said, "Yeah, you'll be able to find Prince Charming and live happily ever after!"

Rebecca smiled a little and said, "Thanks, Girls. Um, I'm still confused. The picture of this baby monkey here looks familiar. I know he's Uncle John's assistant, but who is he?" Blossom said, "Jojo was the monkey in the picture. He had an accident when we were born, but he left. We found him one night when Professor didn't pick us up from school. We waited and waited, then decided to head home. We didn't use our powers to fly because people were scared of how special we are and we were called freaks. We got lost and five jerks, now known as the Gang Green Gang, tried to hurt us."

Bubbles adds, "But we were saved by a stranger named Jojo, who turned out to be a monkey with a mutated brain. He was treated badly like us, so he had us help him make a machine to help make the town a better place. We trusted him and became excited for that day, but the monkeys and apes attacked people. And worst, Jojo betrayed us and became Mojo Jojo. Everyone hated us more and we ran away."

Rebecca hugs Bubbles and said, "I wasn't like the other people that thought of you as freaks. My dad did, but my mom didn't think so. So, how did you and Mojo become enemies?"

Buttercup said, "We came back to save the people, fought off the monkeys, and tried to rescue Professor from Mojo. Mojo used up some Chemical X from his machine and became a giant monster. He almost beat us and said that we should rule, then he asked us to join him. But we kicked his butt and refused, shrank him back to normal, and everyone accepted us."

Rebecca said, "I remember the attack three years ago. I wasn't there, but my family and I hid in our apartment. Hours passed and I couldn't sit any longer, so I dashed out and saw the monkey you told me about on top of the tallest building in the city. I met you Girls after Mojo shrank to normal and everyone thanked you." The Girls smiled and said, "That's right, Becca!"

Professor Utonium walked in and asked, "What's all the talk about?"

Rebecca ran towards her uncle, hugged him, and said, "Everything's fine. Just understood the whole thing about the Girls and Mojo, but I'm not upset over it. I'm fine."

Professor Utonium said, "Alright, that's fine. I'll order some take-out."

Rebecca went upstairs to her room and looked at her journal. She got onto a clean page and wrote, _Uncle John and the Girls told me a lot about Mojo Jojo. From a crazy accident and isolation to betrayal and fights, the Girls went through a lot to be who and what they are today. I'm happy for them and glad that they're saving the day, but I kinda feel bad for Mojo somehow. I find it very odd that he was a normal chimp at first, then turned into a monster physically and by his actions. __I still don't understand why he would do something so twisted to the Girls and making them believe that he was the good guy at first. Well, I don't have to see him again and that he's in jail. If anything bad happens to the Girls or my family, they'll have to deal with me._

* * *

Rebecca closes her little book and headed downstairs. She looks to see the Girls watching TV, but she notices that they're watching a movie that she knows. She looks at the screen and sees that the Girls are watching Hercules. Rebecca sat on the couch between Blossom and Buttercup as she watched the movie showing Hercules being called a freak, then goes over to him singing. As Rebecca was watching the movie, she could almost sense a connection that the Girls had like Hercules; they both went the distance to find where they belong.

When the movie showed Meg singing, Rebecca couldn't help herself and sang along with the song. Rebecca sang along to Meg's part, while the Girls sang to the Muses' parts. Rebecca sang, "No chance! No Way! I won't say it, no, no!"

Buttercup and Blossom sang, "Give up or give in..."

Bubbles sang as she touches Rebecca's face, "Check the grin, you're in love..."

Rebecca looked at her superhero cousins and sang, while the Girls sang with her:

This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love (You're doin' flips; read our lips, you're in love)

You're way off base I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love

Aaaaah-oooooh...at least out loud...I won't say I'm in...love

Professor Utonium walked in to see them finish singing and smiled at them. He said, "I'll be going out to pick up the food tonight. Stay here and be good. Rebecca, keep an eye on things around the house." Rebecca nodded and said, "I will, sir." As the Girls kept watching the movie, Bubbles started crying when Meg dies and becomes happy after Hercules punched Hades into the pool of souls. When the movie showed Hercules kissing Meg after he decided to stay on Earth with her, the movie ended when he goes into the city and everyone sees the sky with a constellation of the hero. People pointed at the sky and said, "That's Phil's boy!"

After the movie was over, Professor Utonium came back in with some Chinese food and everyone ate dinner. When Rebecca was drying the dishes and getting ready for bed, she was humming to _Go the Distance_. She got into the covers, turned out the lights, and started to fall asleep. In her dream, she kept having the dream about what happened three years ago when the Girls became heroes and it changed into a dream she had when she dropped some change on the ground for a poor hobo that seemed familiar.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song or the movie Hercules; all rights to Disney. When I was watching The Powerpuff Girls Movie and Hercules, I could see a connection between those two sort of. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. The polls are coming along nicely and I think I might have them closed by 2/1. **


	5. Mr Mojo's Rising

A few days later, Rebecca drove over towards Pokey Oaks to pick the Girls up from their last day of school. Professor Utonium went downstairs to his lab and hummed to himself when he got towards a table. As the Professor was smoking his pipe and looking at his notes, a shadow came up and knocked Professor Utonium unconscious. He was being dragged away from the lab and out of the house. When Rebecca picked the girls up, she said, "I'll make you guys some lunch. How do grilled cheese sandwiches sound?" Blossom said, "Yeah, we don't mind." As the four got home, Rebecca turns the knob and turns it to open the door.

She called, "Uncle John, we're home! Uncle John? Hello?" She went around the rooms upstairs and downstairs, then she goes over towards the lab. As she walked downstairs, she fell down as Bubbles and Buttercup bumped into her. Bubbles whined, "Professor, Buttercup's hitting me!" Buttercup groaned, "I am not!" Rebecca lifts an arm up and muffles with her face on the floor, "I'm okay, I'm alright." Blossom helps Rebecca off the ground and said, "Girls, stop-"

Rebecca and the Girls gasped in fear, then Blossom said, "Professor!" Rebecca said, "He's gone! The last time I saw him was being here! He didn't leave a note around or anything!" Bubbles began to cry, "Where'd he go?" Rebecca held the blonde Powerpuff, then Blossom said, "Look for clues! Quick!" As the Girls zipped around, Rebecca sees a smoking pipe and a white piece of paper turned over.

Bubbles held the pipe, then Rebecca looks at the folded paper. She said, "I found something, Girls."

Blossom looks over her shoulder and asks, "What is it?"

Buttercup asks, "Is he okay?"

Rebecca looks at the letter written in ink and the note said:

**Dear Powerpuff Girls,**

**I have kidnapped Professor Utonium! I have taken him against his will!**

**If you look for him in the spots he likes to be, you will not find him!**

**He's with me, but not by choice! I took him and he didn't like it!**

**This message is from and was written by,**

**Mojo Jojo**

**P.S. A close relative of his by kin, blood, and family would be wondering where he is. **

**If the person wants to see him again, have that said person come with you!**

Bubbles said, "Who could have done this?"

The three looked at Bubbles weird, then Rebecca clenched the note in her fists. She growled, "Okay, that chimp's gone too far! If he broke out of jail, I'll glue him to the floor and have him trapped like a prisoner in a German camp! Nobody messes with Rebecca Utonium!" Buttercup held Rebecca under her arms and said, "You and me both, Becca!"

Blossom said, "Let's roll!" The Girls shot up towards the ceiling and zoomed out of the house, heading towards Townsville. Rebecca looked around at the city in awe, then Buttercup asked, "Okay, Becca?" The teen said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't have a problem with heights. You know where that creep lives?" Blossom said, "Yep, almost all of the crimes being committed were mostly by Mojo."

They headed towards an observatory on top of a volcano, burst through the ceiling, and faced Mojo Jojo. They looked to see Professor Utonium hanging upside down, being held by chains from his hands and feet. Mojo sees Rebecca and glared, "You again?!" Rebecca snapped, "That's right! If you hurt my uncle-" Mojo said, "Uncle? Great, another Utonium to make things better!"

Blossom glared, "Leave Becca out of this!"

Mojo said, "I'm insulted! Do you four really think that I would harm my own father?!"

"WHAT?" Blossom said.

"WHAT?!" Bubbles squeaked.

"What?!" Professor Utonium said in shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAA?!" Rebecca said with her voice getting high and her eyes bugging out.

"What're you talking about, Mojo?" Buttercup asked as she was getting annoyed. Mojo said, "I wasn't born a supervillain chimp with an oversized brain, you know! Evil geniuses are made, not born. And it was Professor Utonium who made me what I am today. I was once Jojo, the Professor's faithful lab assistant. We were very happy together until...you three came along!"

He pointed at the Powerpuffs, except for Rebecca. Rebecca was getting into Mojo's story and couldn't believe what she was hearing; she believed in what the Girls and her uncle said, but she's starting to have feelings about what Mojo was saying from his side of the story. Mojo continued, "The blast of chemicals that created you also affected me as well! My simple simian brain began to mutate and grow! And although the accident had caused an increase in my intelligence, I was completely overshadowed by your tremendous physical powers. Next to the superhuman strength, my brilliant accomplishments went unnoticed. Plus, there was nothing I could do to compete with your girlish charms."

Rebecca still listened and felt something inside hurting her. Mojo finished, "I was left with only one choice: to dedicate my life to crushing you and the world that loves you! It was on that day that Jojo became...MOJO JOJO!"

Rebecca said, "Whoa."

"What?" Blossom gasped.

"What?" Buttercup said shocked.

"I don't believe it! We had our very own pet monkey?" Bubbles said in disbelief.

Rebecca asked as she tried to free her uncle's wrists, "Is this true?" Professor Utonium said, "Well, I do remember having a lab assistant monkey named Jojo and that he sometimes broke everything in my lab. I know that he was calm when you show up for visits, but the rest is... Well, I don't remember much since you and the Girls brightened my life."

Mojo said in a choked voice and was close to crying, "You see? That's what I'm talking about! It's always the Girls. Never poor Jojo." As Rebecca helped her uncle off the machine, the man sighed, "Jojo, I feel horrible. If there is some way I could make it up to you." Mojo sniffled, "Well, there is one way." He then said angrily, "GIVE ME SUPERPOWERS LIKE THEM!"

Rebecca glared, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What?" Blossom said.

"Nuh-uh!" Bubbles refused.

"No way!" Buttercup folds her arms and sneered.

"Okay." Professor Utonium shrugged.

Rebecca said, "But, Uncle John, he's the Girls' worst enemy and he tried to blow my head off with a laser gun a few days ago! Remember what happened three years ago when he took over Townsville with all the monkeys and apes?" Professor Utonium places a hand on his niece's shoulder saying, "And we have only ourselves to blame." He gestures to all the weapons around the area and said as he rubs Mojo's helmet, "All the gadgets and evil plots are just a desperate cry for help from a little lost monkey, whose only wish is to be an equal member of his poor neglectful family. Isn't that right, Jojo?"

The chimp looked at Professor Utonium sadly and said, "Yes." Rebecca looked at the two and sighed, "I don't know about this, but I'll try to help along." She places her hand out to the two, Professor Utonium places his hand on his niece's, and Mojo places his hand on top of Professor Utonium's hand. Professor Utonium said, "Let's get to work." The three began to build a machine by screwing some bolts, hammering parts, drilling, and putting some heat on it.

Professor Utonium, Rebecca, and Mojo were mixing up different chemicals and were all working so hard that they were sweating with determination. After a few hours of hard work, the three looked at a giant machine that could fit three small girls and a medium one to fit someone bigger. Professor Utonium said, "Rebecca, put the Girls on the three holders there and put the fasteners on them."

Rebecca had the three line up towards the little walls of the machine and sighed, "I still don't like the looks of this." Professor Utonium fastened Mojo on the medium one and did the clasps, while Rebecca finished clasping Blossom's feet like her sisters. Bubbles looks at the restraints on her hands and feet saying, "Uh, are you sure this is okay, Professor?"

Blossom said, "Well, of course. The Professor knows what he's doing. Right, Professor?" Rebecca asks, "You sure this is safe?" Professor Utonium said, "Of course, Girls. All this machine will do is copy your powers into Jojo. Ready, Jojo?" Mojo looked over and said, "Ready!" Professor Utonium pressed a button to activate the machine, a laser shone a bright light as a lever was pulled, and the light went over the Girls and got towards Mojo.

Mojo slumped, then he looked up with wide eyes and his eyes looked like a Powerpuff's in a pale lavender. He looks over and said with a gasp, "Father?" Professor Utonium looked at the chimp and smiled, "Son?" The Girls looked with interest, but Buttercup rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Oh, brother." Rebecca smiled and looked as Mojo flew over towards her uncle's open arms, while leaving a streak of lavender.

The two collided, holding each other and Mojo smiled, "Oh, thank you, Father!" Rebecca looked at the scene and felt something warm inside, then Mojo held the Professor's face and said, "I was once a vengeful mad genius bent on destroying mankind." Mojo began to crush the Professor's face and glares, "But now, I'm a vengeful mad genius bent on destroying mankind WITH SUPERPOWERS!"

Rebecca held back a scream when she was watching her uncle being hurt, then she knocks Mojo off and shouts, "YOU MONSTER! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" Mojo glares and says her name with malice, "You've begun to wear on my nerves,_ Rebecca_, you should SIT DOWN!" He punched her in the eye and kicks her off, making her fly and land next to her uncle hard.

Blossom saw this happening and shouted, "GET HIM!" She and her sisters broke out of their chains, then punched Mojo hard. But the chimp picks up the Girls and flung them towards a wall, then begins punching and kicking them around. The Girls began to charge towards him, but Mojo shot lasers from his eyes at them and made them stunned. He picks up Bubbles and hits the two Powerpuffs as a baseball bat, then they fell to the ground. From under them, Mojo lifts part of the floor and hits the three girls towards the ceiling.

He flew off with a smug smile, then the Girls got out and came to. Buttercup groaned, "How are we gonna beat him?" Bubbles looked over at Rebecca on the floor and sighed, "He beat Rebecca up and has every power we got." Blossom said, "Exactly. We know everything he can throw at us, so there's no way he can surprise us. It's just a matter of wearing him down."

Mojo smirked as his helmet began to glow pink, green, and blue, "Oh, Girls, you've forgotten one thing! My superior, better than average, more than usual, superior brain power!" The glows shot towards the Girls and made each one say, "We...can't...do...THAT!" The Girls got shot and fell towards the ground hard; all was lost and Mojo has won. Mojo said, "Yes, I have defeated the Powerpuff Girls! The Powerpuff Girls are beaten and it is by me that they are not victorious!"

He looks at his gloved hands and said, "And with my own two hands, I have defeated them! All the gadgets and evil plots: useless!" He began to shatter things, held up a missile, and snarled as he began to break everything in his lair, "Unnecessary! Pointless! Not with mechanical machines will I destroy this planet!" He throws the missile towards a glass case of the solar system, lifts a model of Earth over his head, and shouts, "BUT WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!"

He proceeds in breaking everything he could get his hands on, only to have the two Utoniums look on. Professor Utonium muttered to himself, "No, Jojo... Stop that... Good monkey... Jojo, please be good... Jojo, behave yourself... Please, Jojo..." Professor Utonium shot up and angrily scolds at Mojo, which made the monkey stop breaking a giant machine, "Mojo Jojo, now I remember you! You were the worst lab assistant I ever had! All you ever did was break everything you got your grimy little paws on! Oh, you haven't changed one bit!"

Mojo was holding a giant laser gun, hid it behind his back, and gave a sheepish smile. Professor Utonium glared, "You were only calm when my niece came to visit us, but you now treat her the same way as you do to the Girls! I was finally forced to throw you out when the Girls were born! As a matter of fact, it was that very day." Mojo got to the ground and looks at the Professor.

Professor Utonium said, "I was busy working on my formula for the perfect little girl. I had added the three essential ingredients: sugar, spice, and everything nice. When all of a sudden, you pushed me! Which caused me to accidentally smash into a container of Chemical X, which poured into the perfect girl formula and caused an explosion which resulted in the Powerpuff Girls being born!"

Rebecca got up with the Girls and held back a laugh. She said, "Well, thanks to your monkeyshines, you sort of created the Powerpuff Girls."

Mojo looked with wide eyes and said as the Girls reversed his powers from the machine, "What? I created the Powerpuff Girls? I'm responsible for their birth? It was me who caused them to be? I triggered the events that led to their being on this Earth? I've dedicated my life to destroying what I had a hand in creating! I created them! It's all my fault! I did it! It was me! It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me."

As Mojo kept saying it over and over, Professor Utonium said as Bubbles and Blossom held his arms, "Well, Mojo, keep in touch. Son!"

Rebecca held back a laugh, then Bubbles said, "Yeah!"

Blossom adds, "See ya around!"

Buttercup held Rebecca and smirks, "Dad!"

Rebecca laughs with the Girls, "Burn!"

The Girls flew back towards their home laughing, leaving Mojo still shocked and muttering to himself, "It was me. It was me. It was me. It was me..."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of giving this a little twist and having Rebecca butt heads with Mojo. In future chaps, there's gonna be some stuff that'll bring them a little closer; not the dirty kind, people! Just having them kinda be frienenemies. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. The polls are coming along great!**

**Mojo Jojo: I don't believe this! I'm tied with Ace of the Gang Green Gang! WHY DO GIRLS LIKE HIM THAT MUCH?! Which is to say that why they go for some punk teenager who is a leader of a bunch of hoodlums, delinquents, and overall bad children?**

**Me: I dunno, but be glad you got some attention. The Rowdyruff Boys have almost a billion stories on this Site. Um, care to do the honors again?**

**Mojo Jojo: ._. Curses. MonstarzGirl only owns her OC, which is orignal character for short; the show and characters including myself are own by Craig McCracken.**

**:)**


	6. Car Washes and Strange Envelopes

Days passed since the incident with Mojo Jojo as Rebecca was getting a ton of boxes into the Utonium home. She lugged a few cardboard boxes labeled with a grunt, which made Professor Utonium and the Girls see what's going on. Professor Utonium asked, "Rebecca, what's with all the boxes here?" Rebecca sighed, "I can't afford to pay off the rent in my apartment. I have nowhere else to go and thought of staying here. I promise not to be a burden."

As Rebecca got up and stretches herself, Professor Utonium looks at his niece and said, "You're not a burden at all. You can stay here as long as you want." Rebecca smiled and hugged her uncle saying, "Thanks, Uncle John." She went out to get more boxes, but the Girls zipped in and out to get the boxes into Rebecca's room. Rebecca went upstairs to unpack her clothes for the seasons, shoes, her various dance costumes and shoes, some pictures, her laptop, and a few boxes that held some of her jewelry.

The Girls looked at Rebecca's things with interest and Bubbles said, "You sure had a ton of stuff to bring over here. Ooh, I like this dress! It's so pretty and sparkly!" Bubbles was holding up a tutu that was a light pink with a satin bodice, small pink rhinestones on the neckline, and a full skirt that was full and light. Rebecca smiled, "Oh, my Aurora costume for Sleeping Beauty. I love that one, too. My favorite ones were when I was a snowflake and a flower for The Nutcracker."

Rebecca showed the girls a white dress with bits of light blue around the skirt and has some silver glitter lightly around the bodice. She also shows a light lavender dress that has a layered skirt of tulle that reached towards her knees and a matching rose at the side of the waist. Blossom said, "We loved seeing your dance recitals, Becca. You're graceful and poised."

Buttercup said, "Yep, you're a star."

Rebecca blushed and said, "Nah, I don't think so."

Bubbles said, "Yeah, you are! You're very pretty and can dance like a swan! You could be great for the Townsville Ballet!" Buttercup said, "You could get in fine. You'd kick other people's butts with your moves." Rebecca smiled a bit and said, "Thanks, Girls." She pulled the three into a hug, then got up to go downstairs. She looked to see her uncle making some lunch and the teen said, "Um, I'm gonna go out and head over to the bookstore to get some books."

Professor Utonium said, "Alright, just drive safely and be careful." Rebecca got her purse and keys, got towards her car, and drove towards the city. She pulled up towards a bookstore and headed inside. She walked along the categories of books and went over towards the classics section. She found two books that caught her eye and picked them up. She looks at the cover of a bell tower: The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She looks at the other one and sees a white mask next to a red rose: The Phantom of the Opera.

Rebecca smiled to herself and looked for some more. She looks to see a cross with some blood on it and said to herself, "Dracula, the original vampire. Those who like Twilight are either stupid or crazy. A vampire doesn't sparkle in sunlight; they burn and die." She heard a snicker from the store and ignores the sound. Rebecca got towards the counter and said, "I'd like to buy these."

The guy said, "Okay. That'll be $39.25." Rebecca got out her wallet and took out her credit card, then got the books in a bag. As Rebecca walked out, she sees her car about to be spray painted by five teens that have green skin. One was very big and fat with red hair covering his face, except for the nose and mouth. He wore a dark green t-shirt that showed his belly, a pair of jeans, and black Converse. The second one looked like a hunchback with bulgy eyes and gaping mouth with raggedy clothes.

The shortest member had black hair and an underbite wearing a red shirt with black pants. The fourth looked lanky with a beanie over his black hair, a white jersey, wristbands, brown shorts, and high tops. As for the leader, he has black hair and wore sunglasses with a white shirt under a colorful jacket and tan pants. The boys are the Gang Green Gang: Big Billy, Grubber, Lil' Arturo, Snake, and Ace.

Rebecca cleared her throat and said, "Hey, step away from the Stang."

Ace said, "Oh, sorry. We weren't doing anything wrong, babe."

Rebecca didn't buy the act and said, "How come I see some paint cans near it?"

Snake hissed, "Jussst gettin' sssome ssspot off?"

Lil' Arturo said, "Si, there was some scratch mark there." The little guy points to the car, then sprays some yellow paint on the red car. Rebecca was getting angry as the boys laughed and sprayed some more. Big Billy said, "Duh, missed a spot!" Grubber blew some raspberries and sprayed some more, while the boys kept laughing and Rebecca's face was getting redder.

She felt something click inside her and screams, "THAT'S IT! NOBODY TOUCHES MY CAR, BUT ME!" The boys stopped what they're doing and Big Billy said, "Ace, she's mad." Ace said, "Eh, I ain't scared. She'll probably cry over the car and we'll just scram." Rebecca grabs Ace by the shirt and growled, "I'm not like other girls who complain about getting wet and dirty, _Ace_."

Ace looked at her and said, "Ya know, I'm startin' to like ya already. Ya got fire and I like it." Rebecca's face flushed red still and she moves her head back, then hits Ace's forehead hard. Ace rubs his head and groaned, "Don't just stand there! Teach her a lesson!" Snake tried to lunge at Rebecca, but she flipped him over and made him land on his back. She kicked Lil' Arturo towards Big Billy, then uses her purse and bag of books to hit the giant hard. She swung her leg under Grubber's feet and made him land on his back.

Flashes of pink, green, and blue came up and gave the five punks the beating of their lives. Ace got up and glared at Rebecca, "You won't be lucky next time, girly! Ya better watch your back! Guys, let's vamoose!" The Gang Green Gang ran off fast, then the Girls looked at Rebecca. Blossom asked, "You okay?" Rebecca sighed, "Yeah and no. I'm not hurt or anything, but I'm mad at those jerks wrecking my car!"

She got her bags into the car and read some graffiti on the vehicle. Townsville Stinks, Gang Green Gang Rule, Billy Wuz Hear, and other things were written around the car. Rebecca heaved a sigh, then Buttercup said, "We could wash it off at home." Rebecca smiled a little, got into her car, and followed the Girls back home. As she pulled into the driveway, Professor Utonium said, "Lunch will be up in a... What happened?"

Rebecca said as she got out of the car, "Gang Green Gang. They got me angry and they tried to attack me, but I showed them a lesson. The Girls helped, too." She rubs the paint with her finger and sighed, "I hope this stuff's not permanent." Rebecca found a bucket and uses the hose to fill up the top, then she got some soap and a sponge. Rebecca got the sponge wet and looks to see the Girls with sponges.

She asked, "You Girls wanna help out?"

Bubbles said, "Yeah, eight hands are better than two."

Rebecca smiled a little and began to scrub the hood, then Buttercup poured some water on the hood and accidentally made Rebecca soaked. Rebecca looked up to see Buttercup say, "Oops." Rebecca had a mischievous look on her face, then said, "Buttercup, I think there's something on the tire there." Rebecca grabs the hose and squirts Buttercup. Bubbles and Blossom laughed, then Buttercup began to throw her sponge at Rebecca.

Rebecca ducked fast and the sponge hits Bubbles. Bubbles said, "Stop throwing things at me!" Buttercup said, "I wasn't! I was just-" Bubbles threw her sponge at Buttercup, but hits Blossom. In a matter of seconds, the four were throwing sponges and water at each other as they laughed and got the car cleaned. After being soaked and soapy, Rebecca smiled, "We did a pretty good job."

Buttercup said, "Yeah, we sure did. Sorry that I got you wet in the first place." Rebecca said, "Buttercup, it's okay. I was steamed about what happened and needed to cool down." As the Girls got inside, Professor Utonium looks to see Blossom, Buttercup, Rebecca, and Bubbles all wet. Professor Utonium asks, "Cleaned the car?" Rebecca said, "Yep, all squeaky clean."

Professor Utonium said, "Alright, you four should get dried and come downstairs for lunch." Rebecca went upstairs to her room and took her clothes off. She slipped on a pink peasant top with short sleeves, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black flip-flops. Rebecca got out her journal and wrote, _Just got a bad run-in with the Gang Green Gang. From what the Girls told me, they were the ones that picked on them before Mojo saved them. Also, Buttercup told me they tricked her one time in having her join them and tried to get her sisters mashed in the junkyard. I can't believe that those jerks wrecked my car and Ace was flirting with me. If he's trying to get me to be his girlfriend, I'd rather kiss a toilet seat! _

_Speaking of Mojo, haven't heard anything from him lately about the crimes going on or the Girls beating him up. Guess the little revelation has left him scarred for life and received the ultimate burn. I still couldn't believe that he had gone from a normal monkey into a villain and worst enemy. __He really packed a punch when I got the jump on him when he had the powers as the Girls do. I still keep having those dreams about what happened three years ago about Mojo first taking over Townsville, but they also showed him being around me when he was a normal baby chimp. I think that photo of me holding Jojo was cute, but I still can't believe that cute monkey turned out to be the meanest, ugliest, horrible, maniacal, smartest, and craziest villain. Also, I still kept having that dream of that small hobo that I kept giving some of my change to. Who was that person and why does he seem familiar?_

Rebecca stopped writing and heads downstairs to get herself some lunch. To her surprise, her uncle made some frozen pizza that has pepperoni on top with stuffed crust. Rebecca goes towards the fridge to get herself some milk and pours herself a glass. Rebecca chewed on her pizza slowly and drank her milk as she heaved a small sigh. Professor Utonium said, "Rebecca, you're not eating. Stuffed crust with pepperoni's your favorite. What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "Just things. Still thinking about my dreams. They're the same ones about me dropping some change to the street whenever I walked past a hobo living in a cardboard box and the monkey attack when Mojo went crazy, then the Girls beat him and became heroes. I don't know what's up with that." Professor Utonium said, "I don't know either, but I'm sure something will turn up."

Rebecca smiled a little and ate the rest of her pizza, then got out one of the books she just bought from the store. She didn't know which one to pick, but she decided to settle for Dracula. She began to get interested in the story and got towards the middle of the book, then the doorbell rang. She got up to answer the door and found no one there, but looked at the floor to see an envelope on the mat. Rebecca picks up the note and sees it addressed to her, but sees no return address. She said to herself, "Who sent me this?"

* * *

**Ooh, looks like Rebecca's gotten a mystery envelope of sorts! Who's the admirer? How do you guys like this so far? I thought of doing a little twist and by seeing the polls, I'm thinking of doing some love triangle of some kind. I hope you guys like where this is going so far!**

**Ace: Alright, I got some votes in!**

**Mojo Jojo: CURSES! He always gets more fan girls than I do! Which is to say that he's the most admirable for being good-looking, a smooth talker, and a rebel! I got the talk, walk, look, and everything!**

**Me: Easy, Mojo. The polls might change.**

**Mojo Jojo: That's fine for you to say when I take over the world.**

**Me: Anyone care to do the honors?**

**Ace/Mojo Jojo: I'LL DO IT!**

**Me: Hmmmm, Mojo?**

**Mojo: Yes, I feel better now! MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while myself, Ace, the characters from the show and the show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. Also, she doesn't own the books; Dracula is owned by Bram Stoker, Hunchback is owned by Victor Hugo, and Phantom of the Opera is owned by Gaston Leroux. Nice picks for books, MonstarzGirl.**

**Me: Is that sarcasm or do you mean it? I read the books and they're great.**

**Mojo Jojo: No, I mean it. I find it amazing that you yourself are an authoress to write some stories based on some movies that were based on the books mentioned, such as Hunchback of Notre Dame and Phantom of the Opera.**

**Me: (hugs Mojo) Thanks, Mojo.**

**Mojo Jojo: At least someone here likes me. **


	7. A Secret Admirer and Strange Feelings

Rebecca opens the note and sees cursive writing on the paper. She read the note closely and it said:

**Dear Rebecca Utonium,**

**You are the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen.**

**Words cannot describe your beauty. Your brown hair reminds me of chocolate.**

**Your cheeks are pink as roses and so are your lips. Your eyes are like two copper pennies shining and they captured my soul.**

**You look like an angel sent from Heaven in my eyes. Your beauty, courage, sense of humor, and grace made my head spin in a good way.**

**When you were doing cartwheels and backflips as Mojo Jojo was firing lasers, I was scared that you almost got killed.**

**I was glad that you weren't hurt and that you're safe from harm. Also, I heard about your previous encounter with the Gang Green Gang.**

**I couldn't stop laughing when you began to beat those goons up for wrecking your car. You have fire and spirit, which I find admirable in a girl.**

**I hope we could see each other again sometime or talk to each other more. I'm a bit shy meeting you in person. I hope we could be friends.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Admirer**

Rebecca looks at the note and smiles as her cheeks began to blush a brighter pink. Rebecca sat on the chair she was sitting on when she was reading her book before, then held the note close as she gave a little sigh. Blossom said, "Becca, me and the Girls are gonna go outside to play some catch. Wanna come?" Rebecca didn't listen and was in a daydream.

Bubbles and her sisters slowly floated towards her, then Bubbles waved her hand in front of the teen's face, "Becca, whoo-hoo! Hey, are ya in there?" Buttercup gently shoves Bubbles aside, takes the chair up, and drops it to the ground hard and it made Rebecca give a startled yelp. Rebecca said, "Geez, you scared the crap out of me! How many times do I have to tell you? Do not interrupt me when I'm daydreaming! Sorry, you were saying?"

Blossom said, "We want to play some catch in the backyard. Wanna join us?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, I will. Just give me a second, Girls. I need to put something away, then I'll play with you." Rebecca held the note, folded it back in the envelope, and went upstairs towards her room to keep it safe. Going towards her nightstand, she places the note in the small drawer and headed downstairs to meet up with the Girls in the backyard.

Rebecca grabs herself a baseball mitt and catches the ball, then tosses it towards Bubbles. Bubbles throws the ball to Blossom, then she tosses it to Buttercup. Blossom asks, "Becca, what was it you were putting away?" Buttercup tosses the ball to her sister and said, "Yeah, you were sitting on the chair kinda weird. What's with that?" Rebecca said, "Okay, but you three must promise me not to tell anyone or laugh."

"We promise," the Girls said altogether.

"I was in the middle of reading Dracula, then the doorbell rang and I found an envelope on the doormat. I picked up the note to see who it's from, but there's no address or label. All I know was that it was addressed to me. I read the note and the person who sent me the note said sweet things about me." Bubbles looked at Rebecca and asked, "What did he say?"

Rebecca held back a laugh and said, "He said things about me being beautiful, having the guts to stand up to Mojo and not get hurt when that chimp fired lasers at me, and when I began to go Bruce Lee on the Gang Green Gang for wrecking my car. He also said that he's shy, but wants to be friends with me and wishes to see me again." The Girls looked at Rebecca dreamily, then Buttercup said, "Whoa..."

Blossom said, "It looks like you've got an admirer."

Bubbles, "Aw, he likes you! You should go talk to him!"

Rebecca said, "I wish I could, but I don't think it'll be easy. One: I don't know him. Two: It's a bit fast for me, but I don't mind. And three: The note shouldn't be just some prank by some jerk who's weird or some creep trying to get me as his girlfriend. I dunno if I should respond to the note or not." Buttercup said, "Look, you're not getting any younger and this could be the time to find that guy. If it's a fake, tear up the note and burn it. If not, wait until you get more notes and that you might be able to meet him."

Rebecca and the Girl continued playing catch, then Profesor Utonium called everyone inside for dinner. Rebecca helped her uncle make some dinner, which was chicken parmesan with spaghetti and cheesy breadsticks. Professor Utonium looked at his niece not eating. He said, "Becca, sweetie, you're not eating again. Is there something wrong?"

Rebecca gave a little shrug and nibbled on a piece of her breadstick. She swallowed and said, "Nothing, really. Just thinking." Professor Utonium said, "Oh, alright. Thinking about what?" Rebecca said uneasily, "Uh, okay. This is gonna sound weird. I, uh, um, I-I-I..." Professor Utonium said calmly, "Rebecca, it's okay. You can tell me. I promise not to laugh."

Rebecca sighed, "Well, I just got a letter from someone. It didn't have a return address, but it was for me. I read it and it was a nice letter." Professor Utonium had an amused smile and said, "You got yourself an admirer, don't you?" Rebecca notices the look on her uncle's face and buried her face into her hands. Professor Utonium patted his niece's shoulder and said, "Alright, I'll stop. I just think that it's nice that you have an admirer, but you need to be careful. We all don't know who this person is and wait for right time."

Rebecca looked at him and said, "Yeah." Everyone ate dinner, cleaned the dishes and watched TV, and Rebecca got the Girls tucked in bed. Bubbles held Octi and said, "Becca, can you read us a story? Please?" Rebecca held back a laugh when Bubbles was making a cute face, then said, "Okay, I'll read you Girls one." She looked at the bookshelf and finds a book of fairytales. She flipped through the pages and found a story that she loved when she was little: Beauty and the Beast.

Rebecca read the story about a merchant getting gifts for his three daughters, but the youngest one wanted a rose. The girl's father found the rose, but he was threatened by an ugly monster. Beauty trades places with her father and stays as a prisoner at the Beast's castle. As time passed, the two began to like each other more and became friends. They were starting to fall in love, but the Beast lets Beauty go back to her sick father. When Beauty came back to the castle, she found the Beast dying and said that she loved him. When Beauty said this, the Beast changed into a handsome prince and the spell is broken. Rebecca reads, "With Beauty and her prince, they both lived happily ever after. The End."

She looks to see the Girls interested in the story and Blossom said, "That was a good story. I kinda like how she was able to see past appearances to find her prince."

Bubbles smiled as she squeezed Octi, "Me too."

Buttercup said as she yawned, "Yeah, pretty cool."

Rebecca kissed each of the Girls on their foreheads good night, closes the door slightly, and gets herself ready for bed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she changed into a white cotton nightgown with short sleeves and got into her bed.

* * *

**Mojo Jojo's POV**

Ever since I realized that I had created those annoying Powerpuff Girls, my shock faded away fast. I sighed, "I shouldn't let this get to my head, for it will cause damage to my own brain and give me an intensive migraine. I just need to take my mind off things. Probably a visit towards the bookstore would be fine and could give me a chance to clear my mind."

I left my observatory and headed down the steps, then out towards the city. As I was walking along, I kept minding my own business and didn't bother about hearing those stupid people muttering about me behind my back. As I got inside the store, I looked at all the shelves and got towards some books about some classic literature. I looked at the shelves and picked out a volume of Dostoyevsky's works, then I heard someone muttering to herself on the other side of the shelf.

I recognized the voice in an instant and it was that blasted Professor Utonium's niece. I almost felt anger boil up inside of me, but I heard her say, "Dracula, the original vampire. Those who like Twilight are either stupid or crazy. A vampire doesn't sparkle in sunlight; they burn and die." I held back a snicker and found it surprising that she's not like some of the stupid teenage girls that like the series of books that ruined the true legend of the Nosferatu.

I kept looking through more books and felt like heading back home. As I began to walk out, I looked to see that girl scream, "THAT'S IT! NOBODY TOUCHES MY CAR, BUT ME!" Those stupid Gang Green Gang were up to their pranks and wrecked a red Mustang by spray painting it with graffiti; such incompetence! How dare they demolish, vandalize, wreck, and violate a classic car!

Big Billy said, "Ace, she's mad."

Ace said, "Eh, I ain't scared. She'll probably cry over the car and we'll just scram."

Rebecca grabs Ace by the shirt and growled, "I'm not like other girls who complain about getting wet and dirty, _Ace_."

Ace looked at her and said, "Ya know, I'm startin' to like ya already. Ya got fire and I like it." The girl's face flushed red and she moves her head back, then butts Ace's forehead hard. Ace rubs his head and groaned, "Don't just stand there! Teach her a lesson!" I held back a laugh at those fools trying to take her down, but she's too fast and tough for them.

Snake tried to lunge at Rebecca, but she flipped him over and made him land on his back. She kicked Lil' Arturo towards Big Billy, then uses her purse and a bag of books to hit the giant hard. She swung her leg under Grubber's feet and made him land on his back. The Powerpuff Girls showed up and did their thing by beating them senseless until they're bruised. Ace got up and glared at Rebecca, "You won't be lucky next time, girly! Ya better watch your back! Guys, let's vamoose!" The Gang Green Gang ran off fast, then the Girls looked at Rebecca. Blossom asked, "You okay?" Rebecca sighed, "Yeah and no. I'm not hurt or anything, but I'm mad at those jerks wrecking my car!"

I couldn't blame her for that. Without hesitating or making myself seen, I headed back to my volcano top observatory and couldn't take my mind off this girl. I paced around and said, "That Utonium girl was a pain before when we met and still is, but she didn't seem that way. I still can't believe the fact that she was the one who only showed me kindness and pity when I was living in the streets. Could it be that she... No, what are you saying? I don't like her and she doesn't like me, which is to say that we both loathe, despise, dislike, and hate each other's guts!"

I kicked at a chair in disgust, but I hit my foot hard and it hurts. I groaned as I rubbed my foot, "Ugh, this is getting confusing to me. I feel like I should make things up to her, but that would make me too soft. What to do?" I kept thinking of ways to get back at that girl, but something in my mind popped up. Grabbing some paper, I began to write out some things about that girl.

After finishing what I have written, I looked at the words I've written in disgust and somehow felt better at the same time. I don't know this feeling I'm having inside and began to fold the letter up into a blank envelope, then wrote the girl's name on the envelope as I said to myself, "Rebecca Utonium...nice ring to it. Gah, what am I saying? What's wrong with me? I better get this note out of the way without being seen and heard, so that way I will be incognito and not get beaten by those accursed Powerpuffs! I'll just set it on the doorstep, leave fast, and I'm done with this stuff for good! Okay, Mojo, you can do this."

I began to look through some of my equipment and got a jetpack on myself, then flew out of my home towards the residential area of Townsville. Setting the letter down on the welcome mat, I felt myself get a bit nervous. I took a breath, rang the doorbell, and flew away fast without being seen or heard. I got back towards my home, slumped against the door, and sighed in relief, "Whew, finally! Now, some peace and quiet."

* * *

**Okay, how was that so far? I had discussions with a buddy on DeviantArt and posted the chaps of this story there. She liked it and we discussed a bunch of ideas. Seems that a certain villain secretly likes our heroine. ;) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! You made me have different emotions and feelings for that Rebecca Utonium?! How dare you! We have nothing in common and hate each other, as said in the chapter about my monologue that I'd like to point out!**

**Me: Mojo, relax. Be happy that you're tied with Ace again. I don't wanna spoil anything, but later on things will turn up for her and you. You need some attention anyways, so be happy.**

**Mojo Jojo: Eh, I guess you're right. Should I say the stuff again?**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while myself, Ace, the characters from the show and the show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. Also, she doesn't own the blasted Twilight series. You like that stuff?**

**Me: Heck no! A vampire doesn't sparkle, the movies and books stink, and the vampire legend has been destroyed by having them frickin' glitter! That would be a pixie instead of a vampire! Also, werewolves transform at night during a full moon instead of random! An animagus can change into an animal at random! Harry Potter for the win!**

**Mojo Jojo: You have good taste in literature, my dear. I'll give you points for that one. **

**Me: (high-fives Mojo)**


	8. Rebecca's New Job

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up the next morning and looked at the note again. I don't know who sent me this note, but the words were so sweet and sincere. Getting a shower to wake myself up a bit more, I got out and went downstairs dressed for some breakfast. I was wearing a white blouse with 3/4 length sleeves, a light blue skirt, and a pair of white flats. I also wore a pair of pearl earrings.

I looked at the newspaper ads and found one that needed a waitress for a diner. I looked at the address, got on the phone, and said, "Hello?" The other end said, "Hello, Duke's Diner, can I help you?" I said, "I found an ad saying that you need a waitress. I was wondering if I could have an interview for the job. My name's Rebecca and I have some references." The guy said, "Okay, what time would be good for the interview?"

I said, "Um, maybe around by 11:00 would be okay."

"Alrighty then. See you at 11:00 sharp."

I hung up the phone and cheered, "Yes!" I got myself something to eat, then the Girls and Uncle John came in. Blossom asked, "Becca, what are you dressed up for?" Bubbles adds, "You look really pretty." Buttercup teased, "Did your admirer call you?" I said, "No, Buttercup. I'm going for a job interview at Duke's Diner. They need some help and I found something in the papers about needing a waitress."

Uncle John smiled, "That's wonderful, Becca! I could just see you taking orders, greeting people with a smile, and asking people for anything they need for their food. What time's the interview?" I said, "11:00. Wish me luck, everyone." I looked at the clock and it read 10:00, so I still have time and I was able to get some papers of my references. I got over towards my car and drove towards the city, then got through the traffic fine without any problems or bad guys making things complicated.

I pulled towards the parking lot of the diner, checked my hair and things to be sure that I'm okay, and headed inside with my references. One of the men wiping up the tables looked at me and said, "Rebecca?" I said, "Yep, that's me." The guy walked over and shook my hand saying, "I'm Duke. You're here about the waitress job, right?" I gave a nod and said, "Yep."

He said, "Okay, I could look at your references and you could fill out this form." He got out some paper, then I handed him my references and began to fill out some of the questions they asked me. I filled out some information about myself and contacts. I finished writing up the last question and handed in the form to Duke. He read over the note and said, "Well, kid, you look like you got the job. I'll ask you some questions and you get to answer them. What are some of you best qualities?"

I said, "I'm a very good listener and I'm a people person. I could relate to things that people talk about and give good advice."

"What are some of your weaknesses?"

I sucked in a breath and said, "I sometimes have a short temper and get back at people being rude to me. I let people boss me around and I tend to let mistakes get to my head, but not much pressure. Oh, and I don't like it when people call me Becky."

"Uh-huh, okay. Where do you see yourself in five years?"

I said, "Out of college and trying to get into some of the arts, maybe in theatre or a ballet company."

"Okay, alright. Well, you seem like the girl for the job. When do you think would be a good time to work?" Duke asked.

I said, "I wouldn't mind working weekdays around lunch hours and up to 6:00. I can work Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. So, did I get the job?" Duke shook my hand and said, "Kid, welcome to Duke's Diner. Just get yourself a uniform on and we'll get started." I was led towards the kitchen and met up with some of the other workers, then I received a white blouse that looks like what I'm wearing now and a black pencil skirt. Duke said, "Okay, tomorrow you'll be wearing black or white shoes that are comfy. Ya know, clean sneakers or flats. What you have on is fine."

I was also shown around the diner about the drinks being served, some the specials, and about the tables to serve at. I got towards the staff bathroom and began to change, then I headed out and got myself a namepin that has Becca on it. I got myself a small apron and a notepad, as well as a pen. I thought to myself, _Okay, I got the job. Don't be nervous, do the best you can, and things will be okay. _I got towards a table that has a family of three and smiled, "Hi, welcome to Duke's. I'm Becca and I'll be your server. What will you folks have for drinks?"

I wrote down some of the drinks, got the orders, and placed them on the table. I said, "Are you ready to order or you need more time?" The man said, "Nah, I think we're ready. I'll have some of the tomato soup and the Duke Burger." I wrote down the order and said, "Alright, how do you like the meat cooked and what kind of cheese?" He said, "Medium well and American."

I asked the woman, "And you, ma'am?"

"I'll have a salad with ranch dressing, then I'll have the fish sandwich."

I nodded as I wrote the note down and asked their kid, "And for you?"

The kid said, "Chicken tenders and fries."

I said, "Okay, I'll get those up." I went towards the kitchen and sent the orders in, then I got towards another table that has five seated. Not only where there five, it's the Gang Green Gang. I moaned to myself, "Oh no, not them..." I slowly approached the table and the five looked at me. I said through clenched teeth as I forced a smile, "Welcome to Duke's, my name's Becca, and I'll be your waitress. You guys wanna start off with something to drink?"

Ace said, "Five Cokes, babe. Hey, nice outfit."

I looked at him and said, "Was that a compliment or are you trying to make me feel bad?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, whaddya think?"

I looked at him long, then I headed over to get the drinks. I filled the glasses up and got towards the table, but a leg was extended. I tripped, but I was able to stop the drinks from landing on the floor and getting things wet. I glared, "Very funny. Here you go and I'll give you a chance to order. Be right back in a few minutes." I got towards the kitchen to get the appetizers for my first customers, got towards their table, and said, "Okay, soup and a salad. Be with you in a couple of minutes for the rest of your order."

As I got towards the Gang Green Gang's table, I accidentally bumped into someone and a voice I knew sneered, "Watch where you're going!" I looked to see Mojo Jojo and began to freeze up. I stammered, "Sorry about that, M-M-Mojo! I didn't mean it! It's my first day already and-and-and-" Mojo cut me off and said, "I hear that excuse all the time! I have no need to hear your complaints, whining, stutters, or excuses!"

He stomps off towards a booth and I muttered to myself, "Jerk." I got towards the Gang Green Gang and said, "Okay, you guys ready to order?" Big Billy said, "I'll have a club sandwich with bacon." Grubber said, "Pffbbbt-pffbbbt-pfbbert." I raised a brow and said, "Uh, sorry. I didn't get what he said." Ace said, "He wants some of the bean soup and a beef wrap."

Lil' Arturo said, "I'll just have the quesadillas, señorita." I wrote the orders down, then I asked Snake, "How about you?" He said, "I's just have the sssalad with honey mussstard and the Double Duke Burger." I said, "Uh-huh. What kind of cheese and how do you like it cooked?" He answered, "Medium and American. Oh, can I's haves some chipsss on the ssside instead of friesss?"

I said, "Uh-huh."

Ace said, "How's about a side of some wings with barbeque and a Reuben, doll?"

I couldn't believe that this jerk is flirting with me, but I kept cool and said, "Okay, I'll have the appetizers up in a couple minutes." I walked to check on my first customers and asked, "How did you like your meal?" They said that they liked it, then I asked, "Any coffee or dessert?" The kid said, "A vanilla sundae, please." I said, "Okay, I'll have that ready and get your bill."

I went to get the order of the sundae, got the bill totaled, and got the dessert over towards the table. I said, "Here ya go, hon. Okay, I'll leave you alone for the bill and come back in a couple minutes." I looked to see Mojo look impatient and said as I was trying to keep calm, "Welcome to Duke's Diner, I'm Becca, and I'll be your waitress. Anything to start off with a drink?"

He looked at me with an icy glare and said, "I'll just have some coffee. What kind do you have in this dining facility, which is to say that what types of coffee you serve, give to, and offer here?" I said, "We have the usual regular, decaf, hazelnut, java, cappuccino, and espresso. Or if you want an alternative, we have teas, water, and sodas." Mojo's glare disappeared a smidge and he simply said, "Decaf, please."

I said, "Alright, I'll have that up in a minute and I'll be back in a bit to give you time to order." I walked over to get the Gang Green Gang's order, then went back towards the family for their bill. I looked to see the table empty and $10 on the table. I smiled and picked up the tip, then placed it in my pocket. I went to get Mojo's coffee and said, "Here you go, sir. Ready to order or you need more time?"

He said, "For starters, I'll order the potato and cream soup. As for the main course, meal, and entrée, I'll just have the steak sandwich without the hot peppers on it. Which is to say that I do not enjoy having a meal to burn my mouth or tongue off figuratively speaking, as well as the fact that I'm not too fond of hot peppers." I shook my head as his rambling speech kept buzzing in my ears, but I'm getting used to it and said, "Alright, I'll get those ready for you."

I managed to get more customers in and took their orders, then I got Mojo's soup and set it near him. I got a couple of drinks to a table of six and got the Gang Green Gang's order. As time went by, I still kept getting booty calls from the Gang Green Gang and Ace still flirting with me. I almost even felt my butt being pinched by those creeps. I felt like I want to clock him and his friends for annoying me, but I know better. Mojo was still doing his rambling speech, but he didn't annoy me or give me grief. I was also able to get everyone's orders right without any problems or complaints, as well as getting a few tips from the customers.

I noticed that Mojo finished his soup, then I took his spoon and cup away saying, "Your sandwich will be up in a couple of minutes."

He said as he held back a belch, "Alright, no rush."

I walked back with the dishes, then I got the Gang Green Gang's bill and rang that up. As the boys left, Ace gave me a wave and said, "See ya, Becky. Uh, wanna go hang out after your shift?" I felt myself boil up and said, "You and me, fat chance. I'm still angry about what you and your friends did to my car, as well as what you're doing just now. I'd rather smooch a dead moose's butt instead."

As he left, I grumbled to myself, "What a big jerk. If he's trying to hook up with me, I'd puke my guts out until I die." I got towards the back, got Mojo's order, and headed towards his table. I said, "Here's your sandwich. Sorry if it took too long, but-" He raised a hand and said, "No problem. I mean to say that it's not your fault or anything, also the fact that you seem to be under a little pressure."

I raised a brow and asked, "Are you saying that to make me feel better or just not being rude?" Mojo shrugs as he held his sandwich towards his mouth, "You decide." I looked to see him eating and grabbed a couple of more napkins. I said, "Here, sometimes the sandwich gets wet with the au jus and the stuff tends to fall out." He swallowed a mouthful and said, "Thank you..." He stopped to look at my nametag and said, "Becca."

I walked off and I smiled a little, then thought to myself, _At least one villain here seems to be a gentleman. _I looked to see Duke walk over and he said, "Becca, is everything okay? Since those punk kids with green skin came, you're red as a lobster." I sighed, "Well, yesterday they spray painted my Mustang and got me angry. They tried to beat me up, but I clocked 'em good."

He said with a small smile, "At least you're able to put up with Mojo without getting him mad or having him fire lasers like a maniac." I held back a laugh, then I went through everyone's orders. I got towards Mojo and said, "How did you like the sandwich?" He said, "Delicious. I don't think I could eat another bite. I feel that if I have dessert or coffee, I'd feel too full that my stomach would bloat, rupture, or make me pop the buckle of my belt."

I said, "Uh, okay, I'll have the bill ready for you." I walked away and felt my cheeks warm up, but it wasn't from anger or anything. After giving Mojo his bill, he left a few dollars on the table and said, "Thank you for the service. Good day." He walked out and I looked to see the tip he left. Instead of $10s, I found a $20 and a $10. I picked up the money and smiled a little.

Hours passed and during my break, I had myself a free lunch of French onion soup and kept working up until 6:00. I dialed the phone and heard Uncle John say, "Hello?" I said, "Uncle John, I got the job." He said, "Becca, that's great! How's the first day treating you? Met any cute boys?" I flushed a bit more and said, "Got a few tips and waited on a few customers. The only worst part was being the Gang Green Gang's waitress. Things got a little weird when Mojo Jojo came to eat here, but he didn't act like the jerk he was before or cause me grief."

Uncle John said, "Alright, I'm glad you got off at a good start. I can't wait to see you home for dinner. I'll be making something special for you tonight." I smiled and said, "Thanks, Uncle John. Okay, I love you. Bye." Time passed and it was close to 6:00, then I got out of my uniform and got my old clothes on. I got my purse and keys out for my car, but I noticed something on the window. I moaned, "Uh-oh, not a ticket. Don't let it be a ticket." I looked at the paper closely and noticed that it was another envelope; it's similar to the one I got yesterday. I took the envelope and stuffed it in my purse, started the car up, and drove back home.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of giving a push and hints about who Rebecca's admirer is going to be. Also, to show her POV and what she's thinking. Wonder what the new letter says? Stay tuned for more! I'll try to get more in due to college stuff. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted, as well as the polls.**


	9. Another Letter and Mojo's Thoughts

I already got back home in time and walked inside. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup knocked me towards the ground with a hug and said, "Becca, we missed you!" Blossom asked, "How was your first day?" I got up and said, "Okay. The only thing that got bad was the Gang Green Gang coming over. I served their food, but they acted so immature. They tried to trip me over when I was getting their drinks, Ace kept flirting with me, and I got my butt pinched by one of those jerks. Mojo Jojo came in to eat, but he didn't give me any grief or trouble."

Buttercup glared, "The Gang Green Gang? If I was there, I'd be punching their lights out! Ace trying to get you to be his girlfriend? Did you clock him good?" I said, "No, because I'd be in trouble and get fired fast. However, I told him off about him trying to make me his girlfriend and rather kiss a dead moose's butt instead."

Buttercup laughed as she gave me a high-five, "Ha, you showed him!"

Bubbles asked, "What about Mojo? How did he not make you miserable?"

I said, "When I was getting the Gang's order, I accidentally bumped into Mojo walking in. He told me to watch where I was going, but I froze up and began apologizing as I was getting a little scared. He said that he doesn't need to hear anymore in a grouchy mood and got a seat. As I was doing everyone's order, nobody seemed to get Mojo's order and he looked testy. I went over to take his order, then he acted less of a jerk and became more of a gentleman. He said that he liked the food and my service, then after he left I found a $30 tip left on the table."

The Girls stared at Rebecca with huge eyes of shock, then Rebecca said, "What?"

Blossom said, "Uh, it's kinda strange that he acted nice to you all of a sudden."

Buttercup sneered, "Nice, shnice, so what? He's always been a jerk. I'm surprised he didn't try to blow up the building or threaten to have you fired." She received an elbow from Bubbles, then the Powerpuff in green said, "What? You're probably thinking the same thing!" Bubbles said, "I think it's nice that he didn't act too much of a meanie towards you, Becca."

I said, "Yeah, it kinda feels great. I'm not falling for him or anything else though! Don't you three get any ideas!"

Blossom teased, "Your cheeks are getting pinker, Becca."

I touched my face and said, "It's the blush I put on."

Bubbles said, "Really, what color is it?"

Buttercup looked at the envelope in my hands and teased, "Another letter from your admirer, Becky?"

Before I was about to tell the Girls to stop, Uncle John called, "Girls, Becca, dinner's ready!"

I called, "Give me a minute! I need to put something away." I had my work clothes and envelope with me, then I headed upstairs to put the new envelope in the drawer I kept with the first one. I hung up my clothes and headed downstairs to get something to eat. I walked into the dining room and found some food on the table. There were filet mignon medallions with bearnaise sauce, asparagus, bits of crab meat on top of the steaks, and a side of mashed potatoes.

I sat down and began eating with everyone. Uncle John said, "I'm glad that your first day at work turned out great. Although you had to put up with some people giving you a hard time, you managed to keep your head up and focus on what you're doing." I smiled, "Thanks. Well, here's to a great first day at work." I lifted up my glass of milk, then everyone lifted their glasses up and we clicked for the toast.

As we ate, I asked, "How was everyone else's day so far?" Uncle John said, "Just made a new formula for a better bleach in clothes." Buttercup said, "Beating up some monsters and got some bank robbery stopped." Bubbles said, "We played over at Robin's house and watched a movie." I smiled, "That's great to hear." Blossom asks, "When are you off at your job?"

I said, "I have Tuesdays and the weekends off, so I get to spend more time with you and hang out with my friends." Bubbles smiled, "Great, we get to have more time with you!" I finished eating and got upstairs for bed. Uncle John asked, "Becca, sweetie, are you alright? I also made some dessert." I looked over my shoulder and said, "I'm fine, just tired." I went upstairs to wash my face and brush my teeth, then changed out of my clothes into a pink cami and matching shorts.

As I slipped into the covers, I remembered the new mystery letter and took it out of my drawer. I looked closely and it was the same as the other envelope, my name on it and no return address. I tore open the envelope and opened up the paper inside it. It said:

**Dear Rebecca Utonium,**

**Nice job on getting a job for being a waitress.**

**For a beginner, you know what you're doing and never goofed anything up.**

**I wish I was there in time to teach the Gang Green Gang a lesson for giving you a hard time, but I could've gotten you fired.**

**You handled the situation fine and kept your head up. I hope you liked the tip I gave you for the lunch.**

**I still wish we could see**** each other again sometime or talk to each other more, but stay a little longer****. **

**I'm not saying we could go on a date or anything, but I'd like to know more about you.**

**I'm still a bit shy meeting you in person, but I hope we could be friends or maybe even more.**

**I hope to see you again soon, my angel.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Admirer**

I held the note close and gave a tiny squeal, then slipped the note back into the drawer. I turned my lamp off, set up my alarm for tomorrow's work day, and laid back in the bed to go to sleep.

* * *

**Mojo Jojo's POV**

My thoughts about destroying Utonium's niece and the Powerpuffs began to fade, then my thoughts about this girl changed. I felt a little bad about being rude, uncouth, being petty, and ignorant towards Rebecca when I walked in. I could tell she was nervous and under pressure on her first day, so I guess I should go easy on her. I was starting to get impatient and close to losing it when no one came to ask about my order, but that girl came up.

She said as she was trying to be calm, "Welcome to Duke's Diner, I'm Becca, and I'll be your waitress. Anything to start off with a drink?" I gave her an icy glare about the service being slow and said, "I'll just have some coffee. What kind do you have in this dining facility, which is to say that what types of coffee you serve, give to, and offer here?"

Rebecca said, "We have the usual regular, decaf, hazelnut, java, cappuccino, and espresso. Or if you want an alternative, we have teas, water, and sodas." I couldn't believe that she gave me the list of the beverages like a professional, felt my glare go away slowly, and simply said, "Decaf, please." She said as she scribbled her notepad, "Alright, I'll have that up in a minute and I'll be back in a bit to give you time to order."

She walked back to get someone else's order and got towards a family of three for their bill. She picked up some money and places it in her pocket, then came back with my coffee. Rebecca places it near me and said, "Here you go, sir. Ready to order or you need more time?" I closed the menu and said, "For starters, I'll order the potato and cream soup. As for the main course, meal, and entrée, I'll just have the steak sandwich without the hot peppers on it. Which is to say that I do not enjoy having a meal to burn my mouth or tongue off figuratively speaking, as well as the fact that I'm not too fond of hot peppers."

Rebecca shook her head and said plainly, "Alright, I'll get those ready for you."

I noticed the expression on her face when she heard about my request and acted like my talking didn't annoy her. She came back a while later and placed my soup on the table, then I started eating. As I was eating my soup and waiting for my sandwich, I kept hearing calls from the Gang Green Gang at Rebecca. They kept snickering at her as Ace reached his hand out and pinched Rebecca's buttock. I felt anger boil up inside of me, but I let it go and continued eating. I would like to give those stupid boys a whooping, but I'll get Rebecca in trouble and wouldn't like seeing her fired on her first day.

_What am I thinking? We don't like each other at all, but she was doing her job and I was being polite to her. _

After I finished my soup, Rebecca took my cup and spoon saying, "Your sandwich will be up in a couple of minutes." I said as I held back a belch, "Alright, no rush." As she walked away, I looked to see the Gang Green Gang leave and Ace wave at Rebecca saying, "See ya, Becky. Uh, wanna go hang out after your shift?" I could see Rebecca's face turn red as a lobster's and she said, "You and me, fat chance. I'm still angry about what you and your friends did to my car, as well as what you're doing just now. I'd rather smooch a dead moose's butt instead."

I held back a laugh at that comment Rebecca said and heard her grumble to herself, "What a big jerk. If he's trying to hook up with me, I'd puke my guts out until I die." She got towards the back, got my order, and headed towards my table. She said, "Here's your sandwich. Sorry if it took too long, but-" I raised a hand and gently cut her off, "No problem. I mean to say that it's not your fault or anything, also the fact that you seem to be under a little pressure."

Rebecca raised a brow and asked, "Are you saying that to make me feel better or just not being rude?" I shrugged as I held my sandwich towards my mouth, "You decide." As I began to eat my sandwich, the onion and the juice was close to dribbling out of my mouth. I looked to see her grab more napkins as she said, "Here, sometimes the sandwich gets wet with the au jus and the stuff tends to fall out." I swallowed a mouthful and said, "Thank you..." I didn't feel like saying her full name, so I looked at her nametag and said, "Becca."

I continued eating my sandwich and couldn't take my mind off this girl. When I first saw her at the Utonium household before the Girls were created, I took a quick liking to Rebecca for some reason. I don't know why, but it was her kindness and beauty that captured me. I recognized her when she dropped change on the sidewalk for me when I was in the streets as she walked past me, but she didn't know who I was. I thought to myself as I finished eating, _Rebecca has a good heart and mind. She's almost like an angel: pure, kind, and beautiful._

I snapped out of my daydream as Rebecca came towards my table and asked, ""How did you like the sandwich?" I said, "Delicious. I don't think I could eat another bite. I feel that if I have dessert or coffee, I'd feel too full that my stomach would bloat, rupture, or make me pop the buckle of my belt." She looked at little flushed and said, "Uh, okay, I'll have the bill ready for you." When she walked away, I noticed that her cheeks were pinker than before. As I waited for the bill, I got out the amount needed and decided to give her a tip. She was a good waitress and didn't let me wait too long. I decided to give her a $30 tip instead of the usual $10s or $20s. I reached into my wallet for a $20 and $10, as well as the amount needed for the bill before leaving the table.

I said as I headed towards the door, "Thank you for the service. Good day." I headed out back towards my lair and decided to write another note to her. I felt somewhat happy when I was writing about her personality, her beauty, and her standing up to the Gang Green Gang. I got towards my lair fast and wrote about her being a good waitress, how she handled the Gang Green Gang and how I wanted to beat them up for her, and wondering if she liked the tip. I wrote the last sentences for I still feel unsure about admitting my feelings towards her, so I decided to keep secret and write down admirer.

I got out a clean envelope, slipped the note in, and wrote Rebecca's name on the envelope. I don't know the feelings I'm getting all of a sudden, but I dashed towards the diner and looked around for a good place to put the note for Rebecca. I saw a red Mustang all cleaned and said to myself, "Perfect." I placed the note on the window and by the windshield wiper, then headed back to my lair to take the rest of the day off from coming up with a good plan for world domination.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like we get to see how the family reacts to Rebecca coming home from work, Rebecca looking at the new note, and who the admirer is in his POV. ;) I know the polls have Ace in the lead, but my friend on DeviantArt shared ideas with me and likes Mojo Jojo as much as I do. HOWEVER, THAT DOESN'T MEAN ACE DOESN'T GET THE GIRL! I could make up some OCs and pair one of them up with Ace, as well as another one with Snake.**

**Mojo Jojo: This does sound interesting. Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (glomps me with a hug)**

**Ace: Alright, that's cool. Thanks, girl! (gives me a high-five)**

**Snake: Yessss, more attentionsss for me! (gives me a noogie)**

**Me: Aw, sure thing. Anyone care to do the honors?**

**Ace, Snake, and Mojo Jojo: Yeah!**

**Ace: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs.**

**Snake: Me, Ace, the characterssss and the show are owned by Craig McCracken.**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl hopes you like what she has written so far as this story is progressing, getting popular, and having reviews. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Me: Thanks, guys.**


	10. Friday Night with Friends and the Gang

**Third Person POV**

Rebecca finished her shift and Duke said, "Becca, here's your paycheck. You're doing a great job on your first week. Since you first got hired, you picked things up really fast." Rebecca shuffled her foot and said, "Thanks, Duke. To tell you the truth, I was a bit nervous." Duke said, "Kid, I understand the feeling. You handled things okay, took crap from the Gang Green Gang without losing it, and you even made Mojo not go mad."

Rebecca smiled a little and heard her cell phone blaring_ Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey. Rebecca answers her phone and said, "Hello?" Two voices she knew said, "Hey, Becca!" Rebecca held back a laugh and said, "Hey, Deanna. Hi, April. What are you guys doing?" Deanna said, "Not much. You wanna hang out at Dave and Buster's?"

April said, "It's Friday night and the least we could do is have some fun with dinner, playing some of the games they have there, and maybe check out some cute guys." Deanna said, "Speaking of guys, did you find out about who your secret admirer is?" Rebecca said, "No, but he keeps leaving me those notes on my car window or the doorstep when I come home. He claims that he's still shy about meeting me in person, but he's been keeping me in touch with his letters."

April said, "Talk about classy and romantic. So, when do you think you wanna met us?"

Rebecca said, "It's 6:00 now, but I could go home and change fast. I'll meet you girls at 7:15 or somewhere close to 7:30."

Deanna said, "Okay, we'll see you then."

Rebecca said, "Okay, me too. See ya, guys." She hangs up her phone and heads towards her car, then drives home. She pulls into the driveway and got upstairs. Professor Utonium called, "Becca, how was work?" She said, "Great, got my paycheck! I got a call from Deanna and April; they want me to hang out over at Dave and Buster's for Friday night fun."

Professor Utonium said, "Alright, but be back home by 10:30 and have fun." Rebecca got towards her room and puts her paycheck on her dresser. Changing out of her work clothes, she got towards her closet and picked out some clothes for tonight. She picked out a white peasant top with an off-the-shoulder neckline and puffy 3/4 length sleeves. She gets out a pink corset with white Japanese blossoms as the print, along with a dark pink sash to go as the belt, black jeans, and a pair of light pink flats. She puts on her silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a pink stone set. After brushing on pink eyeshadow, Rebecca brushes her hair out slips on a light pink rose clip into her hair.

Rebecca gets herself dressed, grabs her purse, and heads out of her room. Bubbles sees Rebecca going downstairs and said, "Becca, you wanna play with us?" She turned to look at the Powerpuff and said, "I wish I could, but I'm gonna be hanging out with my friends. I'll play with you and the Girls tomorrow, okay?" Bubbles said, "Alright, have fun." Rebecca headed out towards her car and drove back into the city.

As she drove through the traffic, she got towards Dave and Buster's as she saw two girls her age standing at the front. One has black hair in a long pony with a red headband, olive complexion, and brown eyes. She wore bronze dangling earrings, purple eyeshadow to accent her eyes, and a bronze cuff bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a red tank top under a purple off-the-shoulder shirt with stripes, a pair of beige pants, a black belt with a bronze buckle around her waist, and a pair of purple flats. This is Deanna.

The other girl has orange-red hair that reached her shoulders and has layers at the top with a purple barrette clipped at the side, green eyes with purple eyeshadow to bring out her eyes, and a beige complexion. She wore a pair of golden earrings, a purple choker, and wears a pair of black flats. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top, a golden hip belt, and a pair of purple jeans to match her top. This is girl is April.

April said, "Hey, Becca! Glad you can make it!" The three hugged each other and got inside, then they sat near a large table. They ordered their drinks and Rebecca asks, "How's the summer treating everyone?" April said, "Okay, just got a little job on Tuesdays and Thursdays at the pet store." Deanna said, "Not much, visited my folks, and working at Rina's Nails in the mall. How did your first day at Duke's go? You didn't get a chance to tell us."

Rebecca said, "Well, I got the interview and got hired off the bat. I started off great, but things got worse when the Gang Green Gang came. They tried to trip me when I got their drinks, Ace kept flirting with me, and I got my butt pinched by them." April said, "What jerks! I heard that Ace is the one that causes the most trouble." Deanna said, "If I was there, I'd love to give him a piece of my mind."

The three talked more and looked to see five teens walk in; it's the Gang Green Gang again! Rebecca moaned, "Oh no..." Deanna said, "Hate to break the news, but they're coming over." Deanna was right and she looked to see the five near their table. Ace said, "Hello, ladies. Are the seats taken?" Before Rebecca could say anything, April said, "No, go ahead."

Rebecca said through clenched teeth, "What are you doing?" April hissed, "Just give them a chance. I know they did bad first and second impressions on you, but they're not being mean now. Give them a chance." Rebecca huffed and said, "Fine." Ace sat next to Deanna, while Grubber and Lil' Arturo sat at the edge of Ace. Snake sat next to April as Big Billy sat next to him. The waiter came over and said, "Whoa, didn't know you have eight now. Anything you guys want for starters?"

The girls and the Gang said, "Some nachos and cheese, mozzarella sticks, wings, and onion rings!" One by one, they each said what they want as the meal and the waiter left to get their food. Rebecca said as her glare began to fade slowly, "Whoa, you guys are pretty hungry." Deanna said, "So, what are you guys doing here?" Ace said, "Eh, just hangin' out and havin' fun on Friday. So, Becky, who are your friends?"

Rebecca said, "Please don't call me Becky. I'm okay with Becca. This is April and that's Deanna."

April gave a tiny wave and said, "Hi."

Deanna took a sip of her drink and said, "Hey."

Ace said, "I'm Ace, by the way."

Big Billy said, "I'm Big Billy. Uh, you girls look pretty."

April smiled, "Thanks, Billy. Who are you?" Snake looks at her and said, "Sanford D. Ingleberry, but you can calls me Snake. That's Grubber and Lil' Arturo." Grubber blew a raspberry and Lil' Arturo said, "Hola." As the waiter came for the appetizers, the group began eating and talking about random topics. It turns out that Ace and Deanna like the same bands they listen to, they both like frozen desserts like ice cream and popsicles, and they both like watching action movies.

As for Snake and April, they both love the same video games, they like the Harry Potter series, and they both like watching That 70s Show. Rebecca smiled a little and thought herself, _These guys seemed mean at first, but they're not being the jerks they were before. I guess things are changing. _As they finished their appetizers, Snake and April began playing some skeeball as Ace and Deanna were shooting some pool. Big Billy and Grubber were playing some of the other video games around the area. Rebecca and Lil' Arturo were both playing Dance Dance Revolution. They both danced to _Rhythm Nation_ and the results had Rebecca being the winner.

Lil' Arturo said, "Becca, you dance great! I can't believe you beat me!" Rebecca panted, "Thanks. I danced a lot before." Everyone headed over at their table and ate their food until everything was bare. Everyone let out a bunch of burps. As some music began blaring out, Ace said, "Deanna, wanna dance?" Deanna shrugs, "Yeah, I don't mind."

Snake asks April the same thing and the two began dancing around the dance floor as _Cool Daddy Cool _started playing. The four were getting down with the beat, then Rebecca goes over and dances with the four as _Jump On It _by Sugarhill Gang played. As everyone was having fun and getting tired, Rebecca and the girls paid the bill separately as Ace paid their order.

As the eight walked out, Rebecca said, "That was a lot of fun."

Deanna said, "Yeah, the best night for a little Friday night fun."

Ace said, "Man, I don't wanna forget this. Deanna, wanna hang out over at our place tomorrow? I mean, ya don't have to." She looks at him and said, "I wouldn't mind. Where do you guys hang out at?" Snake said, "We hangs out at the dump. April, wanna hang out?" April said, "Yeah, but is your place clean?" Snake held April's hand and said, "Yesss."

Lil' Arturo asked, "Becca what about you?"

She responds, "I'm busy on Saturday. I have plans with my uncle and my cousins."

Big Bully said, "Daw, wish you could come."

Grubber said, "Pfffbt-pffffbert-pfffbt. Pfffbt! Pfffbert-pfffht-pfffht-pfffbbt."

"Translation?" Rebecca asked.

Ace said, "He said that we like to have you over. And sorry about us painting your car. We were only having fun and we like you." Rebecca said, "Well, you guys aren't so bad now. You were kinda like jerks and made bad impressions, but you're okay now." Deanna said, "Yeah, we're cool." April said, "Okay, see ya tomorrow." As the Gang Green Gang left, April said, "How come you didn't like them? We know about what they did to you and all, but what is it?"

Rebecca said, "Well, you know my Uncle John and the Powerpuff Girls?"

Deanna and April said, "Yeah."

"Well, when the Girls lost their way to get back home, the Gang Green Gang tried to hurt them. After they got accepted as heroes, Ace manipulated Buttercup into joining the group and nearly had his friends fry up Buttercup's sisters," Rebecca explained. Deanna said, "Oh, we're sorry to hear that. Look, I know how you feel. We'll hang out with them a bit and if they pull anything on us to get you or the Girls hurt, I'll nail 'em to the wall." April said, "Yeah, I'll smack them where it hurts."

Rebecca smiled a little and said, "Well, they're okay now. What do you think of them?"

Deanna said, "Ace is cool. He knows how to dance and is an interesting guy to talk to."

April said, "Snake's funny and sweet. He can be sensitive, but he's fun to be around with. Speaking of guys, did you find out who your admirer is?" Rebecca sighed, "Nope, nothing. I do know for sure that it's neither of the Gang Green Gang, but I have a feeling that it's a mystery guy. Whoever he is, he's a nice guy and sincere." The girls left their separate ways for home and Rebecca got her purse into her car, then she drives back towards the Utonium household.

Rebecca walked inside and Professor Utonium asked, "Had some fun?" Rebecca said as she went upstairs, "Uh-huh. The Gang Green Gang came, but they were being nice to me and my friends. We were being careful and nothing bad happened at all." Professor Utonium said, "Alright, Becca. Good night." Rebecca got into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, then she began to read the rest of Dracula before going to sleep. As Rebecca was asleep, she had a dream about who her admirer is.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like that Rebecca's friends like the Gang Green Gang. :) Wanna know what happens next? Stay tuned for more! I own none of the books, songs, or shows mentioned; all rights to respectful owners. I only own my new OCs. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: If you wanna know what my OCs look like, go into my DeviantArt gallery under a folder labeled Powerpuff Girls to see them; they're also with some fan art on Rebecca Utonium and the story, too.**

**:)**


	11. Slumbering With the Enemy

Rebecca woke up at 9:00 with a shower and got dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a white t-shirt with pink stripes, and a pair of white sneakers. She clipped her hair in a small barrette and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, she sees the Girls with papers and some art supplies. She smiled, "Good morning, Girls." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup smiled in response, "Good morning, Becca!"

Rebecca asks as she was getting out some milk for herself, "What's with all the cards and stuff?"

Buttercup said, "We asked the Professor to have a slumber party with our friends."

Bubbles adds, "He said it's okay."

Blossom said with a smile, "You're invited, too!"

Rebecca drinks her glass and smiled, "That's great! I bet tonight's gonna be a lot of fun. We could all stay up to watch some movies, give makeovers, and what-nots." The Girls said, "Yeah!" Bubbles asked, "Wanna help us with the invitations?" Rebecca got herself a piece of toast and said, "Yeah, I'll help out with the invitations. How many are coming?" Blossom said, "Just a bunch of the girls from school."

Buttercup said, "Yeah, all except for Princess Morbucks."

Rebecca asks, "Okay, is she the rich brat who wants to be a Powerpuff Girl and stubborn to admit that she can't join?"

"Yep, that's the one," Buttercup said.

Bubbles said, "She even tricked our friend Robin into stealing and tattled on her."

Rebecca said, "That's horrible. Well, I'm glad that you taught that spoiled kid a lesson." Blossom said, "Yeah, but she never gives up or stops trying to be like us. Even if she has to go too far." Rebecca walked over towards the table and dribbles on some glue onto a card to make words, grabs some pink glitter, and slowly shakes the glitter back into the jar as the little specks began to set into the glue.

The four placed stickers, wrote the names of the girls being invited, and looked to see Professor Utonium in a robe holding the paper as he walked groggily. The Girls said, "Good morning, Professor!" Rebecca said, "Good morning, Uncle John." The Professor gave a groggy response, then the four girls finished making invitations. Rebecca looks to see the Girls zoom out of the house with the invitations, then she thought up something for the slumber party.

Rebecca decides to head over towards the grocery store to get some ingredients for some desserts. Rebecca got towards her car and sees her superheroic cousins. She asked, "Got everyone?" Bubbles said, "Yep, everyone's gonna be coming. Where are you going?" Rebecca said, "Just going to the store to get some snacks for the party. I could get chips, pretzels, brownie mix to make brownies, and some cookie mixes."

Blossom said, "For cookies, can you get chocolate chip and sugar?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, I will. I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Rebecca drove all the way over towards Malph's and got herself a cart. She got a couple of potato chips, some pretzels, and a couple of sodas. She looked at the cake and brownie mixes, then she looks at a box that said that the brownies are super chocolatey. She smiled, "These would be great for tonight." She gets out a little list and checks the items off with a pen.

She said, "Chips: check. Pretezels: check. Sodas: double check. Brownies: double check. Okay, just need to get some cookies and I'm all set." As Rebecca was going through the frozen food aisle, she found packages of chocolate chip cookies and sugar cookies. She thought about making some snickerdoodle and heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Becca."

Rebecca turns around to see Deanna and said, "Hi, Dee. Whatcha doing?" Deanna said, "Just getting some snacks and things for the guys. How about you? You look like you're about to throw a party. What's with all the cookie doughs?" Rebecca said, "The Girls are gonna be throwing a slumber party for their friends and I'm involved." Deanna said, "That's great. So, do you think you could hang out with the Gang tomorrow?"

Rebecca said, "I dunno, but I think I might. Depends if I'm not too busy."

Deanna said, "Okay, see ya and have fun with the party."

Rebecca said, "Speaking of the Gang, how are they?"

"They're doing fine. We had some fun playing video games at the arcade and played some paint gun at the dump. You should've seen this area all splattered with different colors. It looks wild," Deanna said. Rebecca smiled a bit and asked, "Since last night, you like the guys?" Deanna said, "Yeah, especially Ace. He's a cool guy, not so bad when you get to know him and when he's not causing trouble with the boys."

Rebecca gave a nod and said, "Okay, see ya." She got the food she bought paid for and headed towards her car, then headed home. As time passed, Rebecca was slaving away at making a ton of brownies and cookies. She and the Girls helped get the goodies baked, as well as getting the other snacks ready. Rebecca looked at the clock and it's almost time for the party to start.

* * *

Rebecca got out her cosmetics and some magazines in the Girls' room, then she got towards her room to get herself ready. She slipped on a blue tank top with light blue stripes and a pair of light blue shorts. She gathered her hair into a low ponytail and sees her uncle bring up the tray of chocolate chip cookies into the room. Rebecca heard a lot of chatter from the girls and went downstairs to get the sugar cookies, as well as the brownies.

Rebecca walked into the crowded room and smiled, "Here we are, brownies and more cookies. I hope you like them." The girls began eating and talking about things, then the doorbell rang. Professor Utonium went through all the girls crowding the door and called, "Coming! Coming!" He squeezed through and got out with some trouble, but slipped out of the door and sighed, "Whew!"

While Rebecca was eating a brownie, Kim said, "Becca, the cookies are yummy! Did you make them?" Rebecca smiled, "Uh-huh, glad you like them." Blossom said, "Everything's going great so far!" The four looked over at the doorway of the room as Professor Utonium said, "Oh, Girls, look who's here! Your friend, Mojicia!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and even Rebecca gasped to see who Mojicia was; it was Mojo Jojo in disguise!

He was wearing a blonde wig to cover his helmet, fake lashes, and wore a blue nightie with long sleeves. Rebecca thought to herself, _What the heck is he doing here? If he's trying to pull something off, I'll put my foot in his butt and kick him out!_ Blossom called to her sisters and Rebecca, "HUDDLE!"

Buttercup said, "Who does Mojo think he's kidding?"

The other girls looked at the disguised Mojo and said, "Hi, Mojicia!"

Mojicia gave a wave and said, "Hi!"

Rebecca held back a laugh at Mojo's girly voice and said, "Okay, this is starting to get weird. But what's he up to, really?" Bubbles said, "Definitely no good!" Blossom said, "Right, but we can't let our friends know he's Mojo or they'll freak. Let's just keep an eye on him." Getting out of the huddle, the four looked to see Mojicia hold up a tray saying, "Who wants some tea? It's my great-grammy's secret recipe."

The girls took some of the cups of tea and the Powerpuffs see the liquid bubbling. Blossom zipped over towards a girl about to sip the drink and knocks her away from the cup. The china cup shattered and the liquid got on the carpet, then everyone looked to see Mojicia drink her cup and say, "Ah, delicious." The others began to take a sip and smiled, "Mmmm, delicious!"

The Powerpuffs took a cup for themselves, then Mojicia said to Rebecca, "Oh, I almost forgot about you! Here you go, Becca." Rebecca takes the cup and looks at the drink, then looks at everyone giving nods to tell her and the Girls that it's okay. One by one, the Powerpuffs drank the tea and smiled. Rebecca took a sip, then drank the whole tea. Rebecca said as she licked her lips, "This is really good."

Blossom said, "Yeah, it really is."

Mojicia said, "Of course it is! What did you think it was, poison?" She walks back to the group of girls with a giggle, leaving the Powerpuffs and Rebecca a bit unsure. Blossom said with an uneasy chuckle, "Yeah." Mojicia said, "Okay, now who wants to play hide 'n seek?" The majority of girls raised their hands and called, "I do! I do! I do!" Mojicia said, then pointed to the Girls and Rebecca, "Okay, we'll hide and you seek!"

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Rebecca began counting as they looked at the wall. As the girls around the room began to look for hiding places around the house, Rebecca felt something doesn't feel right and looks over her shoulder. However, Mojicia waved a finger and said to Rebecca, "No peeking." As Rebecca got back to counting, Mojicia ran out of the room as the four counted, "16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25."

Buttercup said, "We gotta find Mojo!"

Bubbles said, "And fast!"

Blossom said, "Let's check in the Professor's lab! Becca, check downstairs!"

The Powerpuffs zoomed towards the lab and began searching. Buttercup looked through all the beakers, Bubbles looked through a microscope, and Blossom looked through the cabinets. By ripping apart drawers and breaking things, Professor Utonium heard things in his lab and ran towards the door. He opened the door and shouts, "Girls, Girls, GIRLS! What are you doing?!"

Rebecca heard the commotion and muttered to herself, "Uh-oh..." While Rebecca was looking around, Buttercup said to the Professor, "We're playing hide 'n seek." Bubbles said, "And we have to find Mojo-I mean, Mojicia." Blossom adds, "Yeah, he... She's up to something." Rebecca sees the stern look on her uncle's face and said, "Right, when she's clearly hiding behind the plant in the living room."

The Girls looked to see Rebecca pointing to a plant and Mojicia was hiding behind the leaves. Mojicia said as she got up, "Okay, you've found me! Now, let's play Pin the Tail on the Donkey!" She ran upstairs towards the room with a giggle and closes the door behind her, leaving the Girls and Rebecca shocked. Buttercup said, "I don't get it!" Bubbles said, "He's not doing anything wrong!"

There were a few laughs and screams, then Rebecca dashed upstairs with the Girls. Rebecca opens the door and the four gasped in alarm as Mojicia was holding up a sharp pin. All around the room, the girls laughed with glee as Mojicia was running around with the pin and a blindfold over her eyes. She got towards the girls, which made Rebecca and the Powerpuffs look away in fear.

There was a small thud, then everyone looked to see the pin on the picture of a donkey and the pin was at the tail. Rebecca looked with her jaw slacked, while the girls cheered and Mojicia looked to see that she won. The chimp said, "I did it! Ooh, I just love slumber parties!" Rebecca smiled a little and had second thoughts. Buttercup said, "Ya know, I think he means it."

Bubbles smiled, "Yeah, he's not being bad at all."

Blossom said, "Well, in that case there's only one thing to do."

Rebecca called, "Hey, Mojicia!"

Mojicia looked over and said, "Yes?"

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Rebecca said together, "IT'S PARTY TIME!"

In a matter of seconds, the whole room had everyone dancing to music. Rebecca started to boogie with Blossom, then she and Mojicia were dancing together. Rebecca spun Mojicia around, then the Girls joined the two in dancing. After the fun, everyone looked at some magazines on the cutest guys.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked at the picture of an actor and gushed. Mojicia looks at a picture of a chimp and smiles. Everyone laughed, then Mojicia went through the closet and threw out every article of clothing into a huge pile. Mojicia and the Girls got makeup on, then they all dressed up in a variety of outfits as Rebecca took some pictures: Southern ladies, pretty dresses for Sundays, ballerinas, a bride and three bridesmaids, cheerleaders, a queen with three ladies in waiting, bathing beauties, and Powerpuff Girls.

Also, Mojicia took pictures of Rebecca doing various poses in her many dance costumes she wore for her recitals. Mojicia smiled as she looked at Rebecca's camera, "They came out great!" As Rebecca was getting her toenails painted a shimmering pink by Mojicia, Rebecca held an eight ball and asks, "Will I ever find out who my secret admirer is?" She shook it a couple of times and looks at the result with a smile, "Sweet!"

Mojicia asked, "What is it?"

Rebecca said, "I found out that I'll be able to find out who my secret admirer is!"

Mojicia asked, "Did you ever met him?"

Rebecca said, "No, but he sends me letters a bunch of times. He talks things about me standing up to Mojo Jojo and the Gang Green Gang, me being beautiful, and my personality. He said that he's shy meeting me, but would like to know me more. I'm a bit nervous myself seeing him." Mojicia said as she finished painting, "I'm sure you'll be able to meet him without any problem. Here, let's try something with your hair."

Mojicia brushed out Rebecca's hair, found a purple ribbon, brushed the sides of Rebecca's hair back, and ties the ribbon to hold the style. Rebecca sees her hair in a half-back, then Mojicia left out a few tendrils to frame Rebecca's cheekbones. Rebecca smiled, "This is beautiful! I love it! Thanks, Mojicia!" Rebecca gave Mojicia a hug, which made her a bit surprised. She returns the hug to Rebecca and said, "You're welcome, Becca."

* * *

Hours of fun and partying passed, then everyone else was asleep. Mojicia was sleeping next to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup on the floor. Mojicia opened an eyelid and looked around, then got up fast and placed pillows where she was laying. The door of the bedroom slowly opened and Mojicia began to tiptoe away silently down the hall. The act was about to finish as the disguised Mojo kept walking quietly down the hall. He stops to hear the Professor snoring in his room, then Mojo got towards Rebecca's room.

He quietly opens the door and places an envelope on the dresser, then looks at Rebecca's sleeping form. She was holding the covers close to her body and looked peaceful. Mojo slowly goes over towards her and gently tucks a lock of hair behind Rebecca's ear. He whispers softly, "Soon, Rebecca, soon." He quietly leaves the room and heads downstairs, then heads straight for the lab. Walking down the stairs, Mojo looks at the shelves and sees a vial of Antidote X with a smirk.

Grabbing the bottle, he headed towards the Powerpuff Girls' room and slams the door open to wake everyone up. Mojo spoke in his normal voice as he said, "Wakey, wakey!" The Girls woke up a little, gasped, and Buttercup glared, "I knew it!"

Bubbles said, "He is a party pooper after all!"

Blossom said, "Let's get him!"

As the Girls flew towards Mojo, the chimp tossed the vial of the red liquid onto the Girls and they fell to the floor unconscious. After a small drop landed on the floor, Mojo laughs, "Thanks to Antidote X, I have finally defeated the Powerpuff Girls! Mwaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" As Mojo rubs the bottle, the girls looked at their fallen friends sadly. Sue was on her knees and sadly looks up at the disguised Mojo, "Why, Mojicia? Why? How can you be so mean?"

Mojo smirks, "Mojicia? I think you mean..." and rips off his wig to expose his helmet, as well as him wearing his uniform as he said, "Mojo Jojo!" The normal girls looked up and shrieked in horror, "AAAAAH! IT'S MOJO!" As the girls ran around and screamed, they huddled in fear as Mojo stepped into the room. He said, "That's right! Scream, cower, fear me! Because now that the once powerful Powerpuffs are now powerless, you have no one to protect you! You are without protection; you sans protectors!"

Mojo made some motions as he said every power that the Girls have, "No more flying, no more laser eyes, no more super speed, or ice breath! And no more power punches!" Rubbing his jaw, he mutters to himself, "Definitely no more power punches." Unknown to him, Rebecca was already awake and walked slowly towards the room. Mojo leaned over towards the Powerpuff Girls, "Oh, Powerpuff Girls, look at you. You're just like your friends here. You're exactly the same as they are: weak, helpless, and scared! You are now, dare I say it, normal little girls!"

The girls looked at Mojo with angry glares and looked to see Rebecca creeping behind Mojo with a pillow behind her back. Mojo said, "Useless normal little girls, who can't do anything because they are normal! Mwaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" As Mojo laughed evilly, a voice he knew said, "Think again, Mojo!" Rebecca smacks her pillow on Mojo's face hard, making him fall on his side.

Soon, all of the normal girls and Rebecca began pummeling Mojo with their pillows. They smacked and hit him a couple of times, then the Powerpuffs looked up and smiled as their friends began to beat the chimp up with pillows. Mojo covered his head as the pillows kept hitting him and he called, "I give! You win! I'll go!" As Mojo made a dash out of the room, he sped down the stairs fast and Rebecca went after him.

As Mojo ran out the door, Rebecca said, "Yeah, you better run!" Rebecca dashed down to the lab and grabs a container of Chemical X, then heads back to the Girls and pours small drops of the black liquid on each of the Girls. Blossom smiled as she floated in the air, "Thanks, Becca." Bubbles hugs Rebecca and said, "Thank you for getting our powers back." Buttercup said, "Nice job on getting the jump on Mojo!"

All of the girls surrounded Rebecca and said, "You're a hero!"

Rebecca said, "Aw, thanks."

Everyone got back to sleep, but as Rebecca was about to head to her room Bubbles said, "Can you stay here with us?" Rebecca said, "I will, hold on a sec." She went into her room to get her pillow and comforter, then headed back to the room as she got on the floor. The Girls laid next to Rebecca and everyone fell asleep through the night.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing a little twist on some of the episodes for fun. I only own my OCs; the show and characters from the show are owned by Craig McCracken. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: All was fun until you made her smack me with a pillow, then the results of me being pummeled, beaten, and bruised by fluffy pillows came back to haunt me!**

**Me: Well, it's better than a boot to the head. (boot flies in and hits my head) Ow! Okay, who threw that?**

**Mojo Jojo: (holding back a snicker, then lmaos) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! That joke never gets old! ROFL**

**Me: Okay, you got your laugh. Wait until you see what I have in store for you in the next chapter.**

**Mojo Jojo: (stops laughing) What do you mean?**

**Me: You'll see. Just had a chat with my buddy on DeviantArt and we shared some ideas for future chapters in this fanfic, resulting in which will have a positive outcome for you. What it is will not be discussed to you, due to ruining what I have planned and would ruin the surprise chapter which will be the next and upcoming chapter.**

**Mojo Jojo: You're starting talk like I do, you know that?**

**Me: Could we say that you're my favorite villain from the show?**

**Mojo Jojo: I suppose so.**


	12. Mojo's Bargain with HIM

Two days after the slumber party, Rebecca got herself dressed for work and looks at her dresser. She looks near her jewelry box and sees a familiar envelope. She looks at the envelope and said to herself, "How did that get here?" She slowly opens the note and it said:

**Dear Rebecca Utonium,**

**I heard about what had happened at the slumber party your little cousins threw.**

**I must say that you looked beautiful in your dance costumes you wore and how your hair looked.**

**I guess the eight ball's result is going to come true. If we do see each other, I would like to get to know you more.**

**When you're reading this, know that I would never do anything to hurt you.**

**You have a loving family and many friends, which I had before and lost.**

**I hope we see each other soon, my dear.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Admirer**

Rebecca looks at the note, then something in her head clicked and she got towards the drawer that held all the secret notes and envelopes. She took them out and looked closely at all of them, as well as the one she just read. She said to herself, "They both look the same and the envelopes are the same, too. Could it be that..." Rebecca dropped the notes and ran into the bathroom to throw water in her face.

She said to herself, "C'mon, Becca, get it together. Uncle John wasn't the only guy here and Mojo Jojo was Mojicia in disguise, which could only mean..." She looks in the mirror and gasps, "Oh my gosh, Mojo Jojo's my secret admirer?!" Rebecca looks at her watch and moans, "Crap, I'm gonna be late!" Speeding down the steps fast without saying any good-byes to her family, she got into her car fast and drove over towards Duke's Diner before you could say "Fort Ticonderoga". Rebecca pulled into the driveway and got inside the diner fast, got her apron on fast, and looked to see Duke walk over.

He said, "Becca, you look frantic. Is everything okay?"

Rebecca said as she was catching her breath, "Sorry if I...almost got late...something weird came up and-and-and-" Duke said, "Kid, you need to relax. You look like you could eat something and take a day off." Rebecca said, "Are you sure? You guys need some help here and-" She got cut off again by Duke and the man said, "Kid, I'm positive. You look like you got a lot on your mind right now and could take a day off for things to clear away. Want something to eat before you go?"

Rebecca said, "I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast, but I guess I'll kill for a grilled cheese and some milk." Duke said, "Okay, right on the house." He poured a glass of milk for Rebecca, then headed in the kitchen to the other workers. As Rebecca waited, she took a sip and heaved a small sigh. Duke came back in and said, "Here ya go, Becca. Was there something that got you all worked up?"

Rebecca said, "Oh, it was nothing. Just found out who my admirer was. I'm not saying names or anything, but the outcome was a huge shocker." Duke asks, "Yeah, who was it?" She heaved a sigh, "Can't tell you, remember? It's better without saying who. To let you know it's not one of the members of the Gang Green Gang, but there's someone else."

Rebecca ate her sandwich and paid the bill, then Duke said, "Are you sure you'll be okay to work Wednesday?" Rebecca nods, "Yeah, I'll be okay. See ya." Rebecca heads out and gets in her car, then drives back home. When she got home, Buttercup said, "Hey, you're home early. Did you get fired or something?" Bubbles asked, "Are you okay?" Blossom said, "What happened?"

Rebecca said, "I made it to work on time. I've been pretty jumpy lately and stressed, so Duke gave me the day off."

Blossom asked, "You found out who your admirer is, huh?"

Rebecca said, "Yep, but it's someone that we all know and don't like."

Buttercup guessed, "One of the Gang Green Gang?"

"Nope, but you're close about someone having green skin."

The three said altogether, "Mojo Jojo?!"

Rebecca nods her head and sighed, "Just don't tell anyone, especially to Uncle John. I don't know why, but we hate each other's guts and have nothing in common. He was only nice to me when I took his order on my first day working and when he was disguised as Mojicia." Blossom said, "We know how you feel, but try not to fall for his tricks. He could be up to something to kill us and take over the world."

Rebecca said, "I know, I know. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Rebecca plops herself on the couch and looks at the photo album, then skims over to see pictures of Rebecca with little Jojo. She smiled a little at the cute pictures of the baby chimp and at the pictures of herself holding the baby chimp. He looked somehow adorable sleeping in her arms and when he was gently tugging her ponytail with interest.

Rebecca heaved a small sigh, then headed upstairs to her room. She got herself out of her work clothes, then changes into a pink tank top and a pair of denim capris. Rebecca got out her journal and writes, _I can't believe I already got a note from my admirer. I couldn't believe that he was really Mojo Jojo the whole time. I don't why he wrote those letters like that when he clearly hates the Girls, as well as Uncle John and me. He tried to blow my head off when we first met and he socked me in the eye good when he got powers like the Girls. The only times he wasn't mean were when I was his waitress and when he was at the party. I guess what he said when he was Mojicia was right. Maybe if I could understand Mojo a bit more or something like that, he wouldn't be the biggest jerk in the world. I guess time could tell._

She stopped writing in her little book, read the notes she hid in her drawer, and lays on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. When she kept staring at the ceiling, her eyes began to get droopy and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Mojo Jojo's POV**

Pacing around my lair, I kept trying to think of a good way to finish off those meddling Powerpuffs and found nothing. I thought I defeated them at the slumber party, but it turns out that I was beaten. Not only was I beaten, I was beaten by Rebecca Utonium and the Girls' friends with a bunch of pillows. I flung my blueprints aside and moaned, "Curse those Powerpuff Girls. I can't seem to beat them and I still can't seem to come up with a new plan for domination."

I sat on the couch and looked at my old photo album. I looked at the pictures of myself being normal and looked at the ones with a familiar girl holding me in her arms. I looked at the chocolate locks and brown eyes, realizing that the girl was none other than Rebecca Utonium herself. I heaved a sigh, "I guess what she told me at the party was right. I still can't believe that she, among all of the people in this city, actually felt pity for me and showed me a hint of kindness when I was living in the streets."

I looked at the girl's face thought about how beautiful she was; she's beautiful inside as well as she is outside. I sighed, "At least I got the chance to spend time with her a little more. She's easy to talk to and get along with, but I was fooling everyone. I even fooled her. I'd give anything to spend more time with her as me, myself, not anyone else, and me alone."

Closing the scrapbook and going towards the mirror in the bathroom, I looked at myself with disgust and sighed, "This wouldn't work; she's beautiful and taller than I am. I'm just a short, evil, and ugly chimp everyone hates! Instead of looking down at me, I should be looked up by everyone! I should be higher, superior, and bigger! I should be taller than her and be able to look down at her, hold her close to my heart, and be the better man. Oops, better chimp. If I had to sell my soul or something to be with her, I'd be happy."

Walking out, everything was dark and I clicked the light switch a couple of times. I muttered to myself, "Stupid wiring." I looked around and felt something misty come around, then a voice that strikes fear into man and beast said, "Mojo, Mojo, Mojo. What's this I hear? Having problems getting a girl?" Whipping around, I looked to see HIM standing in the middle of the room.

I growled, "What are you doing here in my home? Which is to say why are you here in my domain, lair, sanctuary, hide-out, and only place of solitude?" HIM said, "No need to get your fur in a twist. I want to help. I heard that you have feelings for someone and want to be the better chimp." I didn't like where this is heading and denied, "I don't know what you're talking about. If it's some deal to make, setting up a bargain, or making an offer that I can't refuse forget it. I won't get involved with your schemes again. Taking over Townsville when I had you, Princess, and Fuzzy joined ruined my life. Go bother someone else for a change; I don't have time with you."

I began to walk away, but I felt myself being pulled and HIM bellowed, "DON'T YOU DISRESPECT ME, YOU STUPID MONKEY! Don't you derogate or deride." I looked to see HIM use some of his powers and everything lit up, along with having a black table in the middle. HIM placed his arm around my shoulder and sang:

You're in my world now, not your world

And I've got friends on the other side

(He's got friends on the other side)

I didn't know where the other voices came from, but HIM said, "That's an echo, Mojo. Just a little parlor trick we do in Townsville, don't worry." He pushed me towards the table and propped up a chair for me to sit on. He sang:

Sit down at my table

Put your mind at ease

If you relax, it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too

I look deep into your heart and soul

"You do have a soul. Don't you, Mojo?" HIM asked. He kept singing some more:

Make your wildest dreams come true

I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried

And I've got friends on the other side

(He's got friends on the other side)

On you, little chimp, I don't wanna waste much time

You've been pushed 'round all your life

But in your future, the you I see is exactly the man you always wanted to be

I looked at him skeptically and asked, "What's your offer?"

HIM said, "I heard that you want to be taller than this girl that you like, correct?"

I began to deny my feelings and said, "No, I wish to be tall to have her beg for mercy as the citizens of Townsville when I have the Powerpuff Girls destroyed!"

HIM said with a chuckle, "Oh, you're too much. I could see it in your eyes that you want someone to love you. I'll make this easy for you. I could make you taller and keep you that way forever, but you need to fall in love with the said girl and earn her love in return. That means you two need to kiss. It's not just any kiss, Mojo, it's the kiss of true love. If she does kiss you, you stay tall permanently and be happy. But if she doesn't, you're back to your short self and you belong to me."

I began to feel worried about the last statement and said, "In the words you said about me being in your possession, you have my soul, take away everything from me, and even take away my life?" HIM nods and said, "Do we have a deal?" I looked at the floor and asked, "How much time do I have?" HIM said, "Hmmm, give it to the end of July this year. We're at the beginning of June now, so you could make a month fine." I began to feel bad about what I had said, but I kept thinking about Rebecca Utonium and held my hand out to HIM saying, "I'll do it."

HIM shakes my hand and smirks, "Yes..."

He sings out more as the table vanished and smoke swirled around me like a hurricane:

Are you ready (Are you ready?)

Are you ready?

Transformation central (Transformation central!)

Reformation central! (Reformation central!)

HIM held up a needle and took my glove off, then he jabs the point into my finger and I held back a cry at the pain. Blood poured out of my finger, then HIM pulls out some sort of parchment that looked like a contract. I didn't get a chance to read it, but I signed my name at the line with my finger and looked at my signature in my own blood. HIM said, "Transmogrification central! Can you feel it?"

I felt more pain as my legs and arms began to stretch out, as well as the rest of my body. It was a familiar sensation when I used Chemical X on myself when I became a monster and a giant. I felt myself growing taller and reached up to a good human height of some sort, then my knees began to buckle and I fell on my side. I looked to see the smoke surround HIM as he finished singing:

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', alright!

I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't

Don't blame me!

You can blame my friends on the other side...

As he laughed, I began to feel dizzy as I got up and everything went black as I laid back down on the floor.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of showing who the admirer is and show Mojo's secret feelings, as well as HIM making an appearance. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. A special thanks to AngelicalSweetie on DeviantArt for liking my story and sharing ideas with me; you're a real pal! If you're curious about how tall Mojo's gonna be, he's gonna be 6'6 due to his brain while he's really 6'2. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Whoa... this is really something.**

**Me: Well, this is the spoiler chapter.**

**Mojo Jojo: I see that and I must say that you've written very well, as well as putting the lyrics into the story. I could see a few Disney references there.**

**Me: Well, I get inspired and I was watching the 10th Anniversary episode. You not only sang "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" (you sounded great in that), you did a good parody of "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid.**

**Mojo Jojo: Thanks again. As I said before, you're a good writer and you have a very good imagination to put into words. Your friend on DeviantArt is helpful and I'm glad she likes the story you have written, which is to say that I am proud and ecstatic that she likes the story itself, the words being written, and the ideas that you put into this fanfic.**

**Me: Thanks, Mojo. Wanna do this again?**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs; the characters from the show and the show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. **


	13. Saving Rebecca and Tending Mojo

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up a little bit and I looked at the clock on my nightstand. I said, "Whoa, it's already 4:00." I heard a knock on the door and Uncle John said, "Becca, are you alright? You've been asleep for three hours." I got up and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired." I got out of my room, then Uncle John said, "Found out about who your admirer is?" I felt stuck in a web and said, "Yeah, and it was quite a shocker. I don't want to say who it is though, not right now."

He looked at me and gave a small chuckle, "Alright, I won't push you. I could use some help to make some dinner, but I don't know what to cook for tonight." I smiled a little as I walked downstairs, "Okay, I'll see what I can do." I got into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, then I found a box of macaroni 'n cheese. Looking for something for the main meal, I found a couple of fish filets in the freezer and said, "Hmm, fish with mac 'n cheese would be fine."

I began to boil up some of the water in a pot, then I began to preheat the oven for the fish strips. I dumped the noodles in the pot and began to stir them around, then I heard the timer beep and got a tray out for the fish. Placing the fish on the tray and spreading them out, I opened the oven and placed the tray inside. I heard the Girls zoom in and Blossom asked, "Becca, what are you making?"

I said, "Hi, Blossom. Just cooking some dinner. I'm making fish with macaroni 'n cheese."

Bubbles said, "Yummy!"

Buttercup sighed, "Ugh, fish?"

I looked at her and said, "Hey, it's not that bad. I'm making breaded haddock. It's fish, but it's gonna come out great. You might like it." Blossom points over my shoulder and said, "Becca, I think you could add the cheese now." I looked to see the pot bubbling and gasped, "Shoot! Thanks for reminding me!" I ran towards the pot and placed the lid on top, then carefully let some water out of the pot. I poured on some cheese from a packet and began to stir up the tiny noodles, then Buttercup asked, "Anything you need help with?"

I said, "Uh-huh. You Girls could set up the table and tell Uncle John that dinner will be up in about 20." Time passed as I finished stirring up the macaroni and heard the oven beeping, then I checked the fish. I smiled as the aroma of breaded fish came up and said, "Perfect." I set the tray of fish on the stove and began to put all of the food on everyone's plates.

I got myself a good serving and sat down with everyone for dinner. As everyone was eating, I asked, "So, whaddya think?" Uncle John smiled, "This is delicious, Rebecca!" Blossom said, "This is really good!" Bubbles said, "I like fish with macaroni! I could even dip some cheese on my fish!" Buttercup said as she was eating her fish, "This isn't so bad. You did great."

I smiled a bit and ate some of my dinner, but my thoughts kept drifting off about why Mojo's my secret admirer. I finished eating my dinner and rinsed my dishes, then I got back to finish reading Dracula. I got towards the ending where Mina is saved from being a vampire and when Dracula is destroyed by turning into dust after being stabbed through the heart.

I closed the book and I felt like something feels a bit off. Grabbing my car keys and my jacket, I said, "I'm gonna head out to town for a bit. I'll be back soon." Uncle John said, "Becca, it's the middle of the night. Can't it wait?" I sighed, "No, it can't. I'll be okay. If something bad happens, I have my cell phone with me and I'll come straight home."

* * *

I got towards my car and drove into the city. As I was driving, I sighed, "Okay, I'll just go over to Mojo's and find out what's what. It's a cinch; I'll just walk in and find out, then head back home with no problems. Piece of cake." I pulled over towards Townsville Park and pulled my car a few feet near the volcano observatory. The sky was dark already and I slowly got out of my car, then shut the door fast without making a sound.

I went up the stairs slowly and looked back to make sure I'm not being seen. As I made it to the top, I reached my hand out for the doorknob and pulled my hand back away slightly. I felt a small breeze around and thought of going back to my car, but I shook my head and whispered, "I'm not going back until I found out what's what. It's now or never." I pulled turned the knob and pulled the door open as it gave a small creak, then I looked around.

The whole place was a mess. There was broken glass around the floor, the curtains were ripped, and some furniture was knocked over. As I walking around the dark room, I felt my leg knock over a table and I caught it in time. I gave a small sigh and looked around to see what I can find. I looked at the floor and noticed a pair of white boots that seemed to have been ripped, almost as if Mojo was wearing them and they ripped through his feet.

I also noticed some torn fabric that was purple and held it in my hands, then I looked to see a giant desk. I walked over and looked to see envelopes that looked just like the ones I got. I sat on the chair and looked to see some cursive writing on the papers; they look just like the letters I got. I read one that looked just like the one I first got and smiled a little as I read the letter.

I couldn't understand why Mojo likes me when we obviously don't like each other. I tried to think about what's with that, but my thoughts got cut off fast when a giant shadow loomed over me. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes when I let out a gasp. Right in front of me was Mojo Jojo himself, but he looked different. He appeared to be taller at a human height of some sort, his brain is exposed, his clothes are tattered like his cape, his gloves are gone, and his feet are bare.

He had a dangerous look in his eyes and gave a snort like an animal, then he slammed the desk compartment closed before he nearly slammed my hands. I got out of the chair fast and backed up against the wall, looking at Mojo in horror. He got near me and growled, "Why did you come here?" I began to get scared as he towered over me and stammered, "I-I'm sorry..."

Mojo became even angrier by the second and growled, "You're not even supposed to be here! You shouldn't have come here!" I slumped against the wall and said, "I didn't break anything or cause trouble! I didn't mean any harm! Honest!" Mojo's eyes were bloodshot and he snarled as he brought a muscular arm up, "Do you realize what you could've done?!"

He swung his arm to hit me, but I ducked in time and his arm made contact with a small statue. It fell to the ground and smashed to dust, then I cried, "Please! Stop it!" Mojo grabbed me by the arm and shouted, "GET OUT!" He flung me to the floor hard and was about to hit me again, but I shot up from the ground and ran towards the door as Mojo screamed, "GET OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUT!"

I ran towards the door and ran down the steps as fast as I could. Fear took over me and I didn't bother to get to my car, but I had to get away from here fast before Mojo could try to kill me. I ran down the sidewalks fast without stopping to take a breath, made a turn into an alley, and leaned against the wall. I panted and felt my heart beating fast as I placed my hand on my chest. I looked at my arm and found bruises on it, but there was no blood.

I heard low chuckles and looked to see three men look at me. The leader has red hair and pale skin, but he looked skinnier than the two that looked buff. The guy smirks, "Well, well, well. Looks like we get some fun. Fork over your wallet and some jewelry, sweetcheeks." I shook my head and said, "I don't have anything to give you. Just go way and leave me alone."

The second guy with blond hair said, "Aw, gettin' scared?"

I said, "I'm warning you, you don't want to mess with me. I know taekwondo and I'll kick your butts."

The third one with dark skin said, "Ooh, we're gettin' scared, baby!" As they got near me, I kicked them in the groins and punched their faces hard. Running fast again, I sprinted towards a fence and climbed up. I could hear the leader growl, "C'mon, let's get her!" The second one snarled, "You're dead meat, girly!" I got over the fence and ran as fast as I could, then found a bunch of boxes. I got on a bunch of them and got through another alley, then began to climb another fence. As I was climbing up, a strong hand grabbed a hold of my ankle and pulled me to the ground hard as I let out a yelp.

I fell on my side and looked up to see the three men. They looked extremely pissed and I began to back away. However, there was a dead end and I'm in trouble. The third goon growled, "Time to teach this little girl a lesson!" Looking at a trashcan lid, I took the lid and began to toss it at them. The three ducked and only laughed, then I was shoved to the wall and felt trapped. Before I could even let out a cry or scream, my mouth was covered and the second guy held up a gun. He presses it close to my head and said, "Say good-bye, sweetcheeks. No one's gonna save you, not even those dumb Powderpuff Girls."

I shut my eyes tight and felt tears form, but I heard a yell and felt myself drop to the ground. I looked up to see my assailant being held by the neck by a giant chimpanzee with a brain protruding out of its skull; it was Mojo! He roared loudly in the man's face, flung him towards the ground, and got in front of me. The guys gasped, "It's Mojo! Let's get outta here!"

Mojo lunged at the men and swung every hit he could throw. During the fight, one of the thugs held a knife and began to stab Mojo's shoulder. He also slashed across Mojo's chest and sliced his arm, leaving Mojo roaring in pain and blood coming out. I looked away in horror as the fight got worse, but it stopped when I heard zooming and punches being thrown. I looked to see the Girls beat the thugs into submission, then Mojo flung the three goons into a dumpster.

The Girls got near me and asked worried, "Becca, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" I wanted to answer their questions, but I looked to see Mojo turn his attention towards me. His expression changed from rage into concern when he looked at me. As he was about to say something, he began to stagger and he fell to his side as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Buttercup asked, "Is that Mojo?"

Bubbles looked concerned and asked, "Is he dead?"

Blossom said, "I don't think so. Becca, you better head home. Becca?"

I felt like going back, but I looked at Mojo on the ground and looked at his wounds. There was a long cut that went across his chest, his furry arm wet with blood as three slashes were made, and there was a gash near his shoulder where he had been stabbed. I sighed, "He saved my life. If he didn't make it, I could've been killed. I can't leave him here. Girls, could you take me and Mojo back to his lair?"

Blossom and her sisters looked unsure, but they picked the both of us up and flew over towards the observatory. As we got there, I had Mojo lean over my shoulder and I walked inside the lair. Buttercup said, "Whoa, he really trashed the place." Bubbles said, "Do you think we could clean up here?" Blossom said, "Guess it couldn't hurt to try." As the Girls began to pick up and clean everything, I laid Mojo on the couch and went to find the bathroom. I got out a First Aid kit and filled up a basin of warm water.

Bubbles zipped over to get the basin, then I grabbed a small rag and walked into the main room. I looked to see Mojo move a little and he slowly opened his eyes. He moaned, "Wha...where am I?" As he was about to get up, I said, "Don't move. You've been hurt." Dipping the rag in the water, I squeezed some out and began to clean off some dried blood on Mojo.

I got into the kit and pulled out a bottle of iodine and dabbed a bit on a small wipe. I looked to see Mojo licking his arm and I reached out to stop him saying, "No, don't lick it. You're going to make it worse." Mojo pulled away with a growl and glared at me. I tried to put the wipe on his arm, but Mojo kept squirming and tossing his head. I tried to get his arm and said as I was trying to be calm, "Just...hold still..." I placed the wipe on his arm and Mojo lets out a roar of pain.

Pulling his arm away from me, he shouts in my face, "THAT HURTS!"

I glared and snapped, "If you stopped moving like I told you to, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Mojo sneered, "If you didn't run away, flee, scamper out, and escape none of this would've happened."

I said, "If you didn't scare me to death or throw me around, I wouldn't have ran off!"

I folded my arms and looked away, waiting to hear a response from Mojo. He smirks, "Well, you shouldn't have been in my lair!" I looked at him and sassed, "Well, you should learn how to control your temper!" We stared at each other long and broke the silence off when Buttercup asks, "Want us to pound him for ya, Becca?" I said, "No, we're fine. Buttercup, take Bubbles and Blossom back home. I'll drive back home fine."

Buttercup shrugs, "Alright, if you say so." She and the Girls zoomed out the door fast, then I got my attention back to Mojo. I began to place the wipe on his arm and said, "Okay, just hold still. This is gonna feel like a bee sting." As I placed the cloth over the wounds, Mojo bit his lip and grunted in pain. I wiped the wound clean and began to dab more iodine on the wipe as I began to clean his chest. I looked at his expression and said, "Um, thank you for saving my life back there in the alley."

I began to wipe his shoulder clean and got out some gauze, then placed the gauze near the wound. I got out some bandages and wrapped them around the wounds. As I was wrapping Mojo's chest, I felt my hand being held and he looked at me with a calm expression. He said, "You're welcome. Miss Utonium, please forgive me for my actions. I didn't mean to frighten you or hurt you. I let my actions take over me and I tend to-"

I gently cut him off as I tied the bandages over his arm, "It's alright. I forgive you, Mojo. Ya know, you really beat the crap out of those guys and gave them a good whooping." He held back a small chuckle and said, "I guess they'll be humiliated in prison for what happened to them." I finished tying his bandages and said, "I better head back home now. Are you sure that you'll be okay on your own?"

Mojo asked, "Why should that concern you?"

I shrugged, "Just curious if you can fall asleep fine without stumbling or falling before getting into your bed. You went through a tough night."

Mojo said as he got up slowly, "No, thank you. I'll be fine. I'll be able to fall asleep easily, doze off, and rest better."

I began to walk away, then I looked back and said, "So, is it okay if I could see you tomorrow?"

He said unsure, "Yes, why?"

I shrugged, "Just curious. There are questions I want to ask you, but we've been through a lot tonight and tomorrow could be a better time."

Mojo said, "Alright, tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning will do. Good night."

I headed out of the lair, shut the door behind me, and drove towards home fine. As I got home, Uncle John began to tell me what he saw on the news. I didn't bother to listen and decided to turn in for the night. I got into something comfortable to sleep in and got into bed, then I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing something in Rebecca's POV and have Mojo slowly warm up to her. :) There's gonna be some moments between Rebecca and Mojo that would bring them closer. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	14. Rebecca's Visit to Mojo's

**Third Person POV**

Rebecca woke up the next morning and stretched a bit. She remembered what had happened last night and began to wonder how Mojo got so big. Going towards her closet, she pulled out a pink dress that reached her knees, has lacy straps, and has a white ribbon on the neckline. She found a pair of white flats, then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

As she was washing herself, her thoughts drifted off when she remembered Mojo saving her life from those three mugs that tried to hurt her. She thought to herself, _He saved my life and nearly got himself killed, but before that he tried to kill me. We fought a bit when I was trying to tend his wounds, then we stopped and I was able to help him. I even thanked him for saving me and he responded. Instead of being a jerk, he was actually grateful. _

Rebecca heaved a small sigh and got out of the shower to dry herself off. Looking at her hair, she ran her waves through with a light mousse and brushed her hair in a half-back. Grabbing a pink ribbon, she tied it over the elastic holding her hair and left out a few tendrils. Slipping on her clothes and shoes, Rebecca headed downstairs to get herself some breakfast.

She looked to see the Girls eating and her uncle looked at her sternly. He said, "Rebecca Alison Utonium, I would like to talk to you privately after you're done eating breakfast." Rebecca realized when she heard Professor Utonium say her full name, she knew she's in big trouble. Rebecca ate a bowl of cereal and heaved a small sigh as she was eating. Blossom asked, "Becca, are you gonna be okay?"

Bubbles said, "We should vouch for you."

Buttercup said, "Yeah, we could tell him together and he'll take it okay."

Rebecca didn't look at the Girls or respond, but she got up and walked into the living to see her uncle seated on a chair. He said, "Rebecca, sit down." She took a seat on the couch, then her uncle said, "I was watching the news and saw what happened. What really happened? From what the Girls said, they told me that you went over to Mojo Jojo's lair and ran out. Also, three convicts that are known for robbing and mugging tried to kill you. Is this true?"

Rebecca looked at her hands in her lap, then her uncle said, "Rebecca, is it true or not?"

She heaved a sigh and said, "Yes, it is true. I went over to Mojo's lair because I felt that something didn't feel right. I went in and found things off, like there was some riot in there and everything was a wreck. I was looking around and found some stuff that looked familiar, but Mojo came in. He wasn't himself, but he looked bigger. He was about to attack me, but I dashed out fast."

Professor Utonium looked shocked and angered about this, then said, "He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I'll kill that monster with my bare hands!"

Rebecca said, "No, he didn't! Honest! Well, he only threw me to the floor hard. He didn't break my wrist or anything, but he tried to maul me. I ran out fast and fear took over; I didn't bother to drive home or call you because I was too scared." Professor Utonium got out of his chair and held his niece close to him, comforting her as she shook. He said, "It's alright, Becca. Calm down. What happened after you ran?"

Rebecca said, "I got into an alley and stopped to catch my breath, but three men came up and wanted things from me. I told them to leave me alone and stuff, but they didn't bother and got near me. I managed to hit them and run fast, but I was grabbed when I tried to climb over a fence. I tried to hit them with a trashcan lid, but they ducked and pinned me to the wall. A gun was pointed at my head and I couldn't call for help. Before the worst could happen, someone stopped the man from blowing my head off and began to fight the three men off."

Professor Utonium said, "Mojo. Mojo saved your life? Is that what you're telling me?"

Rebecca said as she continued her story, "Yeah, but he got himself hurt. They cut his arm and chest, and they even stabbed him near the shoulder. The Girls came in time and beat the crap out of the men, then Mojo flung the three into a dumpster. Before I could leave or anything, Mojo looked at me with some concern and passed out on his side. The Girls took me and Mojo back to his place, then they helped clean up the lair. When he came to, I tried to clean his wounds and we fought a bit. I told the Girls to head home and I stayed to clean Mojo's wounds. When I was bandaging him, I thanked him for saving me and he apologized for his actions. Before I left for home, I asked if I could see him again to talk things over."

Professor Utonium looked at his niece in shock and said, "Just like that? He said 'you're welcome' when you actually thanked him for saving you? He even agreed to see you today? This is unlike him." Rebecca said, "Yeah, very unlike him. Listen, what I did last night was stupid and you got almost every right to be mad. Just go ahead and yell at me." Rebecca sadly looked away and waited to hear Professor Utonium raise his voice, but nothing came.

Professor Utonium said, "Yes, it was foolish that you went out last night and nearly got yourself killed. But you're safe and didn't get hurt. You even helped Mojo and stayed to care for his injuries. Rebecca, if you're going to see him, please be careful. He could be able to pull off some scheme to get this family harmed, put Townsville in danger, and he could even get to you."

Rebecca said, "I know, Uncle John. I'm 19 and I'm not stupid. You and the Girls told me about what he did three years ago, his plans for world domination, and all that." Professor Utonium asked, "You're going to meet him at his lair? What time did he say?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, I'll meet him there at 10:00. Right now, it's 9:30 and I could probably head over in ten minutes."

Professor Utonium said, "Alright, but use your cell phone this time and use the car if something bad comes up."

Rebecca held back a laugh and said, "I will."

"So, did you find out who your admirer was?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, but you'd be too shocked if I told you. It's better discussed until later." She looked at the books she bought from the bookstore a week ago and began to read The Hunchback of Notre Dame. As she was reading, she looked at the clock and got out of the house. She went towards her car and sighed, "Okay, this is it." She pulled the car out in reverse, then drove towards Townsville Park and over towards Mojo Jojo's lair.

* * *

Once Rebecca pulled up, she parked the car and heaved a small sigh. Looking at herself in the mirror and checking her appearance, she got out a little lip gloss from the glove compartment and dabbed a little on her lips. Rebecca got out of her car and looks up at the observatory perched on the volcano, then began to climb up the steps. As she got to the top, she found a doorbell near the door and pressed her finger on the button to hear ringing.

Rebecca waited a couple of minutes and looked to see the door being opened by Mojo. Mojo wore his regular attire, but everything fits him and he wore a helmet similar to his old ones. The only differences were that there are bandages wrapped around his right arm and some poking out from his clothes. He looks at Rebecca and said, "Oh, you're here on time. Come in and make yourself at home, which is to say you are welcome here now and you should make yourself comfortable, take the load off, and you're a guest of mine."

Rebecca held back a chuckle and sat on the couch. She said, "The Girls did a great job sprucing up around here. Is everything okay? When I snuck in yesterday, the whole place was a wreck." Mojo said, "Well, I had some problems and I blacked out. I couldn't remember what happened. Care to have something to drink?" Rebecca shrugs, "Some water will be fine." She heard Mojo walk off somewhere, then she looks to see a photo album of sorts. She looks through to see familiar pictures of Mojo when he was a normal chimp, some picture of himself as Mojicia with the Girls, and she even sees some of the pictures she posed for the slumber party.

Placing the book aside, she sees Mojo walk in with a glass of water. He sits next to her, hands Rebecca the glass, and looks at his arm. Rebecca looks at the cubes in the glass and says, "Um, why did you send me those letters? Even when we don't like each other and all?" Mojo said, "Well, I don't hate or loathe you entirely as I do to the Powerpuff Girls. When I saw you as I was attacking Townsville, you looked familiar and I didn't know who you were. After being incarcerated, locked away, and put in prison, I kept having dreams of what happened three years ago and living in the streets."

Rebecca sighed, "I had the same dreams of dropping some change to a hobo living in a cardboard box. I didn't see his face because it was covered with a scarf and some paper bag on top, but he looked familiar. I even remembered the monkey attack when I was coming from a doctor's appointment. I remembered that the Girls were accepted as heroes and you became Townsville's top villain."

Mojo looked at Rebecca and said, "I have something to confess."

She looked at Mojo and said, "Me too."

They both said together, "I was the hobo in the streets/I was the girl that dropped change."

Rebecca said, "Talk about irony."

Mojo said, "Yes, or fate of a certain eight ball's answer being correct. Is it alright if I tell you something? I just want to get this off my chest, which is to say that I need to say something important before I forget or keep holding it in. That also means that if I don't explain this, I won't be able to tell my reasons."

"Okay, shoot." Rebecca said.

Mojo heaved a sigh, "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know who you were at first, but I began to remember and things turned upside down. When I saw you, I really liked you. Not only you're beautiful, you're kind, fiery, and a free spirit." Rebecca began to blush and said, "Thanks, Mojo. But why did you send me those notes?" Mojo said with a small chuckle, "If I said out loud that I admired you, people wouldn't see me much as a villain. They would think that I have gotten soft or off the handle. Also, the Girls would kick my butt senselessly."

Rebecca shrugs, "Good point. Well, you have nice handwriting and have a way with words. By that I mean is you don't seem to reiterate, repeat yourself, and say the same things over and over again. You're clear, concise, and straight to the point. In other words, you're very articulate. Whoa, what just happened?"

Mojo held back a snicker, then started to laugh. He said, "You're speaking like how I do! This is too much!" Rebecca flushed a bit and started laughing. She said, "I guess you kinda rubbed that off on me." Mojo said, "I can tell that you're a dancer from the pictures at the slumber party. What else do you do?" Rebecca said, "Other than dancing, I took some gymnastics and taekwondo. I love to read and do what girls like me do: shopping, going to the movies, and stuff. Other than trying to take over the world and trying to destroy the Girls, what do you do?"

Mojo said, "Well, reading and science. I even cook. I remembered about what happened to your car and I was at the bookstore at that time. You're into some classic literature?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, especially Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe. I love the Harry Potter series and some of the classics. I read Dracula and loved it. I even read Frankenstein in high school for a project."

Mojo smiled a bit and said, "I'm glad you're not like those other girls that like Twilight. Vampires do not sparkle in sunlight; they turn to dust or burn to ashes." Rebecca said, "Exactly! The writer literally turned the blood-sucking demons of fear into pansies! As for werewolves, they're human during the day and transform into a wolf when a full moon is up." After talking about random topics, Mojo tapped his foot a little as Rebecca looked at her nails. Mojo sees the clock read 12:06 and said, "Care to have something to eat for lunch?"

Rebecca said with a small chuckle, "Well, Townsville's top villain being chivalrous all of a sudden?"

Mojo got up and said, "Let's just say that someone has shown kindness to me when I was in the streets, having an order taken at a restaurant, and that same person has good nursing skills without having to let me pay a veterinary bill for last night." Rebecca smiled a bit and said, "I wouldn't mind having something for lunch."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing something sweet and show Rebecca warm up to Mojo, while he does the same to her. Just a little fluff right there, folks :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: This...this is really something...I don't know what to say.**

**Me: Don't say it's bad! I was trying to come up with something good!**

**Mojo Jojo: I mean to say that I am speechless, stunned, and amazed with what you have written and what has been written was written well. You outdid yourself.**

**Me: Care to do the honors again?**

**Mojo Jojo: Yes, MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs and it means original characters. The Powerpuff Girls, myself, the characters, and the show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. The books being mentioned are owned by respectful owners.**


	15. Of Lunch, Manicures, and Phone Calls

Rebecca sat at a table in the kitchen as Mojo was going towards the fridge to get some food out. She looks at Mojo and asks, "Need some help or are you okay on your own?" Mojo said as he sets the food on the counter, "No, I can handle it. I hope you like Cajun." Rebecca asks, "You're making jambalaya? Whatever happened to 'I'll just have the steak sandwich without the hot peppers on it. Which is to say that I do not enjoy having a meal to burn my mouth or tongue off figuratively speaking, as well as the fact that I'm not too fond of hot peppers'?"

Mojo said, "Well, I don't mind peppers. I can't stand jalapeño peppers for they have a burning sensation than other peppers. I'm compatible with bell peppers." Rebecca said, "Same here." Mojo was busy mincing and slicing away at the peppers, some ham, and cutting some chives. He got out a pot and boiled some water, then slips a pack of rice in.

Mojo said, "So, what do you study in college? By that I mean is what is your career choice and subject you're majoring in for you to get a degree?" Rebecca shrugs, "Theatre. I'm studying about theatre. I want to be in musicals or anywhere on the stage. Ever since I was dancing as a kid, I had fun and I get to express myself more. I kinda love the feeling of being in a fantasy world that takes you away from reality. I almost feel like I'm in the story of the show and reliving it. Ya know what I mean?"

Mojo turned his attention away from the stove and looks at Rebecca. He said, "I think I know that feeling. I kind of have that feeling when I read something that you feel like you're right there. By that I mean is that you have the feeling of being in a certain story being read and that you find yourself in that said story." Rebecca looks at Mojo's arm and asks, "How does it feel? Does it hurt as much when you move it?"

Mojo said as he unwrapped the bandages on his arm, "No, it feels fine. The cut on my chest is alright, but the wound near my shoulder still hurts." Rebecca sees the bandage with old blood and sees Mojo's arm with the slashes healing. Rebecca was about to say something, but sees the pot boiling. She said, "I think you might want to get that ready." Mojo looks over his shoulder and said, "Curses! I'm on it!"

He sped fast towards the stove and stirred, then turned the burners off. Getting out two bowls, Mojo sets them on the table and holds the pot. He pours some into his bowl, then pours some into Rebecca's bowl. He said, "Help yourself." Rebecca looks at the cooked rice with tomato sauce, some chopped peppers, ham, and shrimp with interest. She said, "This came out pretty good."

Mojo said, "I hope it comes out right."

Rebecca dabs a little bit of salt into her bowl and mixes it around, then eats a spoonful. Rebecca chewed on the food in content and said, "Mmmm. Ooh, this is really good."

Mojo ate his and asks, "You really like it or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Rebecca held back a chuckle and said, "You decide. Seriously, this is really good. I guess your cooking's great. Um, what did you put in for that tea from the slumber party? I kinda noticed a bit of green tea with a little vanilla bean and chamomile. I liked it."

Mojo said, "What you said about the contents of the tea are correct. It's my own recipe. I don't mean to brag, boast, or show off but I make a really mean rib roast." Rebecca looks with interest and said, "No kidding?" Mojo held back a chuckle and said, "Yes, no kidding. I sometimes experiment on different cuisines and make them for myself. It's better than always having cold cuts or television dinners every night and day."

Rebecca said, "Yeah, I know the feeling. Speaking of cooking, I'm pretty good at baking desserts."

Mojo said, "I remembered at the slumber party that you served brownies and cookies. I must say that you outdid yourself."

"I only used the boxed mix for the brownies and cookie dough packages. For the snickerdoodles, I used sugar cookie dough and rolled the balls into some cinnamon."

Mojo said, "They came out perfectly, Rebecca. I really liked those."

Rebecca smiled, "I guess I could make some more sometime." Rebecca finished eating and rinsed out her bowl, then she looks at the clock read 12:30. She said, "I guess I better head home." Mojo said, "Are you sure? You've been here for about two hours and didn't bore me." Rebecca sighed, "Well, just to do some housework and stuff. I'll be fine going home. My car's parked near the sidewalk and I'll get home safely."

Mojo said, "Alright, but I hope we get to see each other again sometime. You're a very interesting young woman, Rebecca Utonium." Rebecca smiled a bit and said, "And you're a very interesting supervillain, Mojo Jojo. If you're curious about my schedule, I'm off on Tuesdays and on the weekends. I work Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays from 11:00-6:00."

Mojo said, "Fine. I hope to see you on those days that you have off, have time for yourself, and relax. Thank you for the visit and rendezvous, Rebecca." Rebecca smiled a bit and said, "You're most welcome, Mojo. See ya." She walked out of the observatory and goes down the steps, then goes over to her car. As she got in, she heard her cell phone blare the ringtone and answers it. She said, "Hello?"

Deanna said, "Hey, Becca. How are things? I saw the news last night and got worried. Are you okay?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Where are you?"

Deanna said, "Where do you think? I'm over at the mall and at Rina's Nails. I'm on break for an hour. Wanna hang out?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, I won't mind hanging out. I'll just let my uncle know where I'm going and I'll meet you over there." Rebecca calls her uncle's home phone, then hears Buttercup say, "Hello?" Rebecca said, "Hey, Buttercup. Could you let Uncle John know that I'm gonna be hanging at the mall with one of my friends?"

Buttercup said, "Yeah, I will. What happened over at Mojo's?"

Rebecca said, "We just had friendly chats and had some lunch. I'll probably be home around by 3:00. See ya." She hangs up her phone and starts the car, then drives over to the Townsville Mall. Parking in the lot, she gets her purse out and heads inside the building. As she got on the escalator, she looks to see Deanna out and waving.

Rebecca and Deanna hugged, then Deanna asked, "What happened last night? I heard about three convicts being attacked by a huge monkey with a mutated brain, but I saw you huddled in the corner. What's all this about?" Rebecca said, "Will you promise to keep this as a secret between me, April, and you?" Deanna gave a nod and crossed her heart.

Rebecca said, "Well, I found out who my admirer was. Remember the night of the slumber party when Mojo came in and got the Girls powerless?" Deanna snickers, "Yeah, and you got the other girls beating the crap out of him with pillows. Why?" She notices the look on Rebecca's face and said, "Mojo Jojo's the one who sent you those letters, didn't he?"

Rebecca nods, "Yesterday, I went over to his lair at night and felt like something's off. When I got there, the whole place was a wreck and I found some of his clothes in shreds. I also noticed a desk that has copies of the letters he sent me. I was thinking about why he's doing those when we don't like each other, but they were short when Mojo came in. He was taller, buffer, and he had this evil look in his eyes."

"Becca, he always looks evil."

Rebecca said, "No, Deanna, it was like he has this killer look. He yelled at me and threw me to the floor, then he tried to maul me. I got out fast and I forgot my car was there, but I was running like Hell. I didn't even answer my phone because I was scared. I got into an alley, but those three men tried to mug me. I managed to hit and run, but they grabbed me when I was about to climb another fence. I tried to hit the men with a trashcan lid, but they ducked and I got pinned to the wall. I tried to yell for help, but I had a gun pointing my head and it was it. Before the bullet even fired or anything, someone stopped the man and stood in front of me."

Deanna said, "Mojo saved you? How did he get big anyway?"

Rebecca said, "I don't know, but I was sort of grateful that Mojo saved me on time. He got stabbed near the shoulder, got some cuts on his arm, and got slashed across the chest; he didn't stop beating those men. The Girls came in and finish beating the crap out of those men, then Mojo flung them into a dumpster. Before I was about leave with the Girls, Mojo looked at me with a concerned look and fell on his side. It didn't feel right to leave him to rot, so I asked the Girls to take me to his lair to treat his wounds. When Mojo came to, we fought a little bit and I won the argument. As I was cleaning his wounds, I thanked him for saving me and he responded with a you're welcome. He even apologized for his actions and had me visit him today."

Deanna stared at Rebecca long and said, "Whoa... He actually invited you to his lair without kidnapping you or sending a note about your uncle being kidnapped?" Rebecca nods and said, "Yep, and we talked about our likes as well as our dislikes. He even made me some jambalaya for lunch and it came out great." Deanna said, "I guess you're able to have Mojo be less of a jerk. I'm gonna be working in ten minutes, Becca. You want a manicure or not?"

Rebecca shrugs and looks at her nails saying, "I wouldn't mind for one." The two girls got inside the salon and talked more as Deanna was filing Rebecca's nails. Deanna trimmed Rebecca's cuticles and pushed them back, then began to put on a base coat on the nails. Deanna asked, "What color do you want?" Rebecca said, "I guess a lavender color would be okay. I didn't get a chance to see what you and the Gang did at the dumpster. You, April, and the guys had paint guns and made a part of the dump look colorful?"

Deanna reaches for a bottle of light purple polish and paints a coat on each of Rebecca's nails saying, "Yeah, it was pretty wild. The ground almost looks like a 70s tie-dye as it made a peace symbol." Rebecca chuckles, "Pretty wild." The second coat came and Deanna said, "I'll be back in time to get the bill out of the way. Can I get your credit card out?" Rebecca gives a nod and points at her purse, then Deanna takes a credit card out of Rebecca's wallet.

As Rebecca waited patiently, she began to have thoughts about her whole visit with Mojo and about last night when she thanked him for saving her. As Deanna finished applying a clear coat on Rebecca's pinky, she said, "How do you like them?" Rebecca looks at her nails and smiles, "They look great. Thanks a ton, Dee." Deanna smiled, "Anytime, Becca. Um, can I get your signature?"

Rebecca receives a pen and carefully holds it as she writes her name. Rebecca carefully places her card back into her wallet and slips her purse over her shoulder as she walks out. Going towards her car, Rebecca opens it and waits a few minutes before starting the car. Rebecca got her keys out and starts the car, then drives back home. Rebecca walks in and sits on the couch to read her book more.

Rebecca finished reading The Hunchback of Notre Dame for a good three hours, then she went upstairs and wrote everything about her visit to Mojo's. She thought to herself, _He may be evil and hideous, but he's not so bad when you get to know him._ Rebecca heard frantic footsteps as her uncle cried out, "LATE! I'M LATE! GOTTA HURRY! GOTTA HURRY!" Rebecca places her journal away and heads out to see her uncle dash down the stairs saying, "Bye, Girls!"

As he ran, Blossom called, "Oh, Professor?"

Professor Utonium looks at Blossom and said panicky, "What?"

Blossom places a hat on the Professor's head and said, "Forgot your hat."

Rebecca looks at the Girls and said, "Another meeting for tonight, huh?" The Girls said as they looked at Rebecca, "Yep." Professor Utonium quickly dials the phone, not knowing he dialed the wrong number. Buttercup asks, "Forget the babysitter?" Professor Utonium pauses and said, "No, no, I forgot the babysitter." Rebecca gave a little whisper to Bubbles, "He doesn't know that I'm right here, does he?"

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of showing a good scene between Rebecca and Mojo bonding more. I also want to show Rebecca spend some girl time with one of her friends, too. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Are you about to have a next chapter with one of the episodes of myself in it? Don't try to hurt me too much in this one! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Me: I won't, Mojo. I don't want to spoil anything, but there's a gonna be funny/cute twists. You won't get beaten up too much, I swear.**

**Mojo Jojo: Thanks. Would you like me to?**

**Me: Go right ahead.**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while the show and the characters in the show (including myself) are owned by Craig McCracken. The novel Hunchback is owned by Victor Hugo.**


	16. Child Fearing

Over at the observatory in Townsville Park, Mojo is at home reading a novel. Suddenly, the phone rings. He bookmarks the page and answers the phone. He says, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mayor? This is Professor Utonium. I need a favor," the Professor said, sounding rushed.

Mojo was shocked. The Professor must have dialed the wrong number. He was about to say something, but got an idea. He would hear what the favor was first and it may be useful information. Mojo clears his throat and does a bad impression of the Mayor, "Oh, hello, Professor. What can I do for you?"

"I need someone to watch the girls, while I go to an event."

This was perfect. Mojo could go to their house and look for their weaknesses. He could finally be rid of those accursed Powerpuff Girls. "Sure, Professor. I'm sure I can find someone," he smirks.

Back to the Powerpuff home, Rebecca taps her uncle on the shoulder and said, "Um, Uncle John? I wouldn't mind watching the Girls." Professor Utonium looks at his niece and covers the mouth part of the phone, "Becca, I already called the Mayor and he said that he'd be happy to help." Rebecca shrugs, "Alright, but he wouldn't mind using an extra hand to help."

Professor Utonium had a small smile on his face and says into the phone, "Mayor, my niece wouldn't mind giving an extra hand to help out. Really? Thank you, Mayor. Alright, bye." He hangs up the phone and got to his car. Professor Utonium got in his car and said, "Alright, you Girls be good and listen to the babysitter. That means you listen to Rebecca, too." He drives off as the four waved good-bye and called, "We will! Good luck!"

Rebecca closes the door behind her and said, "Okay, anyone up for some dinner?" Before the Girls could respond, a pounding noise came from the front door. Rebecca opens the door and everyone looks to see a familiar supervillain standing there. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Rebecca gasped, "Mojo Jojo!" Mojo stepped in and glared, "That is correct! It is I, Mojo Jojo, who is your babysitter! I will be sitting you babies, which means you will listen to me! You will obey every command; I give the orders and you will follow them! Therefore, I order you to help me take over Townsville!"

Rebecca said, "Hey, the Mayor's supposed to babysit the Girls instead of you! I'm also in charge of keeping an eye on the Girls!" Mojo smirks, "Right, your only job is to chat away on the phone and make yourself look prettier by painting your fingernails!" Rebecca glares as she pointed at Mojo, "You take that back about my nails! I babysat the Girls before and I can prove to you that I'm better! How's about a $20 bet, Mojo?"

Mojo glares, "Fine! If I win, I take over Townsville! If you win, I'll be at your mercy!"

Rebecca shot back, "Bring it on!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup blinked at the two and shouted, "WE'RE HUNGRY!"

Mojo looks at the Girls and said, "Perhaps you did not hear me!" The Powerpuffs knocked Mojo over as they shouted, "DINNER TIME!" Mojo waved a hand and said, "Okay, okay, okay! If you want dinner, you will get dinner! But after you eat, you will without hesitation help me take over Townsville!" Mojo got up and said with a smile, "Now, Girls, prepare to have your tastebuds delighted. For I, Mojo Jojo, am not only Number 1 villain in Townsville! But I am also..."

Mojo is now wearing a hibachi chef's clothes and said, "Number 1 chef in Townsville! Huy!" Rebecca sat at the table near the Girls as she watched Mojo wheel in an iron teppan. He turned the burner on and sharpened two spatulas. Rebecca watched in interest as Mojo flips up a bottle of cooking oil into the air and catches it in another hand. He applied some on the grill and called, "Huy!"

Then, Mojo brought up two butcher knives and sharpened the two blades together before tossing them in the air. He held up a fish and slapped it a couple of times before setting it on the grill, then got out some cucumbers and shrimp. He pounds his fist on the side of the grill as a shaker of sage flew into the air and salt flew as he bangs the other side, then he caught the both of them. Mojo brings up another shaker of spice and some pepper, then he shuffled the four around.

The Girls made a gasp as the knives stopped swirling in the air and plummeted straight at Mojo's head, while Rebecca covered her eyes in fear. She peeked through her fingers to see Mojo catch each knife, then he sliced and diced the cucumbers as he called, "Huy-ha!" He slams his fist down as the vegetables came to pieces, then the four cheered, "Yay!"

Mojo uses one spatula to fry up the cucumbers, then he begins to chop up the fish in slices. He placed out chopsticks and some small dishes filled with soy sauce. As he placed a bowl near Rebecca's, Mojo said, "Huy! For dipping." He got back to the food and called, "Last, the shrimp!" He flips the shrimp up, then grabs the salt and pepper shakers as he sprinkled them on. As the shrimp landed and got cooked, he flips the shrimp over towards everyone's plates and does the same with the fish. Finally, Mojo made the cucumbers go flying towards everyone's plates, then finished clashing a knife and spatula together as he called out, "Huy!"

Rebecca stared at Mojo with her jaw slacked and looked at the food. Mojo looks at everyone and said, "Please." Bubbles begins to dip her shrimp into the soy sauce, but Mojo stops her fast and said, "No dipping shrimp, fish only!" The Girls and Rebecca began to eat their food, while Mojo looked with an eager grin and nodded for approval. All he got was food spat into his face and the Girls coughing.

Rebecca ate all of her food clean and said, "This is great."

The Girls said to Mojo, "THIS FOOD STINKS!"

Mojo wipes his face and glares, "What? You dare to insult Chef Mojo-"

Rebecca calls fast, "My turn! Girls, you might like what I have in store. Mojo, prepare to get your socks knocked off!" Rebecca darts towards the fridge and grabs out pizza dough, cheeses, tomato sauce, and pepperoni. Rebecca rolls the dough out and flips it into the air, then spreads the sauce around as the dough is even. She sprinkles on some cheeses and chops up pepperoni, then puts the pepperoni on top. Rebecca sped towards the oven and places the pizza in, waits for about 12 minutes, and gets the pizza out as she had oven mitts on.

She said in an Italian accent, "Mamma mia, one-a lovely pizza with-a pepperoni!" She slices up a few pieces and gives each a slice. The Girls ate the pizza in content and said, "Yummy! Mmm! This is great!" Mojo looks at the pizza and chews on it, then said with a small smile, "This isn't so bad." After everyone ate, the Girls called out, "Game time!"

The Girls picked up Mojo (who's in his regular clothes) and led him towards the living room as Mojo protested, "No! As your babysitter, I say it's time to take over Townsville!" Rebecca followed after and said, "Hey, they will in a bit." Blossom said, "Yeah." Bubbles said as she props Mojo up to stand, "But first, we have to play our favorite game." Buttercup tears a strip of Mojo's cape and ties it around the chimp's eyes as a blindfold saying, "Blind hide 'n seek!"

Mojo felt a knot behind his head tied and said, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Blossom said to Mojo, "To win the game, you gotta find Becca. Ready, set, go!" She and her sisters sped off, while Rebecca hid behind a chair as Mojo held his arms out. He said, "Okay, but as soon as I find her, we take over Townsville." Mojo made a turn and began to walk around, but Buttercup zoomed over and pushed him to the ground. The Girls giggled as Mojo lifts his head up and groans, "Curses!"

Mojo gets up and starts walking with his arms out in front again. Rebecca looks from her hiding place and sees Buttercup with Blossom hovering over Mojo. Buttercup points to the wall, "She's in the next room." Mojo makes a turn, but smacks his face and holds his head as he grumbles, "Curses!" Blossom points to the open door of the basement, "No, the other room!"

Mojo dashes over, but doesn't see the steps due to being blindfolded and trips as he yells, "CURSES!" After Mojo tumbled down and landed on the floor with a thud, Rebecca sees the front door wide open and began to fear the worst. Rebecca sprang towards the front door and slams it shut, then hears Blossom say, "Oops, sorry! Quick, she went into the Professor's lab!"

As Mojo began to go up the stairs and head towards the front door, he felt a pair of arms tackle him and he rolled around with someone as he held the person. Mojo lands on his back and said, "What's the point of this game? Letting me, Mojo Jojo, be blindfolded and have myself smash into things as well as ending up on the floor?" Rebecca looks down to see Mojo and said, "You almost ran out the front door and a car could've ran you over. Are you okay?"

Mojo shifts a little under some weight and reaches his hand out to touch Rebecca's face. He gently caresses her cheek and said, "Other than being knocked over too many times, yes." Mojo moves his hand away from Rebecca's face and said, "Uh, this is not working out very well." Rebecca looks at Mojo and asks, "What do you mean?"

Rebecca looks down and sees herself with her hands on Mojo's broad chest, along with Mojo's strong arm around her waist. Rebecca began to flush and gets off Mojo fast when the Girls came in to see what happened. Mojo's face is also a bit red from embarrassment as he takes the blindfold off saying, "I think one game is enough."

Rebecca said, "Anyone up for some Twister?"

The Girls said, "Yeah!"

Mojo said, "Alright, as long as I don't smack my head into a wall or land on my face."

Rebecca goes under the couch to get the game out and unrolls the mat, then Bubbles said, "Okay, Buttercup and Blossom vs. Becca and Mojo." She spins the little arrow and calls, "Buttercup, right hand yellow!" Buttercup puts her hand on a yellow circle, then Bubbles spins and calls, "Becca, right hand red!" After a couple of spins and a few falls, it's now between Rebecca and Mojo. Rebecca's left hand was on a blue circle and her right hand was on a green one, while her right foot was on yellow and her left foot was on red.

Mojo is now in a crabwalk position and sweating as he's keeping balance. Rebecca said, "Okay, now what?" Bubbles said, "Mojo, left foot yellow!" Mojo moves his foot and places it on a circle close to Rebecca's foot. He smirks, "See if you can beat that!" Blossom spins and said, "Becca, right foot red!" Rebecca stretches her foot and places it on the red dot near Mojo's left hand. She said, "Beat that, Mojo!" Buttercup spins and said with a mischievous look, "Mojo, right hand green!"

Mojo reaches over his hand to the green dot, but he lost balance and fell. Not only that, he took Rebecca with him! The Girls laughed as the two were facing each other; Mojo was on top of Rebecca and she was under him. The two looked at each other a long time, but their looks had something that each of them had never seen before. Mojo and Rebecca looked to see the Girls stare at them again, then Mojo got up and sighed, "I have had enough games. Forget taking over Townsville. Just please go to bed."

The Girls called out, "TV time!"

All at once, the Girls began to beg Mojo about watching TV and Mojo held his head as he was lying on the floor face-down. Mojo felt his head begin to boil and shouts, "ALRIGHT! Please, if it would make you shut up, watch TV!" The Girls turned on the TV, then Mojo sat on a chair and sighed in relief, "Ah, peace and quiet." Rebecca was sitting on the couch and had some headphones on as she was listening to some songs by Shania Twain.

As Rebecca was bobbing her head to the music, she felt the whole room shake as she looked to see the Girls hopping and stomping when they're watching a show. Rebecca takes the headphones off, but covers her ears fast when the Girls began to scream. On the TV, the monster said, "Okay, lads and lassies, now let's all join in!" The Girls looked at Mojo, who looked at them and said, "Oh no, no, no!"

The Girls tackled him and Rebecca began to laugh as the Girls rolled Mojo as a log. Mojo cries out, "Stop! What are you doing?! Wait!" They bounced him like a ball as Mojo shouts, "Help! I do not like this!" The TV was still on as the Girls did every action the monster on the TV sang about. They used Mojo's teeth as a rake, smashed his head on some wood as a hammer, and were close to getting his head on fire!

Rebecca quickly turns the TV off and sees Mojo blow up. He screams, "ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT! IT'S...TIME...FOR...BEEEEEEED!" Rebecca got upstairs fast and sees the Girls in their nightgowns, as well as being tucked in bed fast. Mojo wipes his forehead and sighed, "Phew! Finally! Mojo get peace..."

Rebecca walks in and said, "Sorry if I didn't get to save you in time. My sides were aching."

Mojo looks at her and raised a hand, "That's fine. Glad that's over."

Before the two walked out, Buttercup glares, "Where are you going?"

Bubbles said, "Aren't you gonna read us a story?"

Blossom adds, "We can't sleep without a story!"

Buttercup finishes, "Yeah!"

Poor Mojo couldn't take this anymore and was whimpering as tears were falling out of his eyes. Rebecca heaves a sigh and said, "Okay, whoever tells the better story will go to sleep. Fair enough?" The Girls nodded as they placed their hands on their hearts. Mojo sat on a small chair and begins to tell his story. He said, "Very well then. I will tell you my favorite story about the greatest conqueror who ever lived: Napoleon! He was a mighty man, feared by all who looked up to him. Using his genius and his loyal army, he conquered all of Europe, then all of Russia, and finally the whole world. The end."

The Girls shouted, "BORING!"

Blossom jumps out of bed and said, "Your story's all wrong! Napoleon's 1807 seizure of Portugal and the subsequent rebellion by the Spaniards cost France over 300,000 casualties, untold sums of money, and contributed to the eventual weakening of the Napoleonic Empire!" She hits Mojo with her pillow, then Bubbles jumps out of bed. As Rebecca was looking at the small bookshelf, she found a book and gets it out.

Bubbles said, "And your analysis on the invasion of Russia is also incorrect! Napoleon's invasion of 1812 resulted in massive casualties of his troops, due to starvation and inclement conditions, and ended in a disastrous retreat from Moscow with his army defeated!" She socks Mojo's head with her pillow, then Buttercup comes out of her bed and Rebecca begins to close the door.

Buttercup glares, "Yeah, dummy! And when he returned to France, the allied nations of Europe united against him, which led to his eventual defeat at the Battle of Waterloo on June 18, 1815! Whereafter he was exiled to the island of St. Helena, where he died a miserable death from stomach cancer on May 5, 1821! Stupid!" The Girls began to hit Mojo with their pillows as the chimp said, "No, stop! I get it! I order you to stop! Ugghhh, no! I command you to stop!"

Rebecca holds up the book and said, "Okay, here's a better story!" Rebecca has the Girls tucked in again and sits near the edge of the bed. She looks at the book and said, "Okay, how does Sleepy Kittens sound?"

Bubbles squeaked with glee, "Kitties!"

Blossom said, "Okay, that sounds better."

Buttercup said, "Fine by me."

Mojo was holding an ice pack and sighed, "Only if it doesn't involve me getting hit or having a migraine!"

Rebecca places her fingers into finger puppets that look like kittens and reads, "Three little kittens love to play. They had fun in the sun all day. Then, their mother came out and said: 'Time for kittens to go to bed.' Three little kittens started to bawl: 'Mommy, we're not tired at all!' Their mother smiled and said with a purr: 'Fine, but at least you should brush your fur.' Three little kittens with fur all brushed said: 'We can't sleep! We feel too rushed!' Their mother replied with a voice like silk: 'Fine, but at least you should drink your milk.' Three little kittens, with milk all gone, rubbed their eyes and started to yawn: 'We can't sleep. We can't even try.' Then, their mother sang a lullaby: 'Good night, kittens. Close your eyes. Sleep in peace until you rise. Though while you sleep we are apart, your mommy loves you with all her heart.' The end."

She looks to see the Girls already asleep and sees Mojo's eyelids get droopy. Rebecca goes over and lightly shakes him awake saying, "Hey, it's over." Mojo got up and said, "Well, you got them to go to sleep. I must say that you, Rebecca Utonium, have bested me. By that I mean is that you are the better babysitter and caregiver. You won the bet." Getting a $20 out of his pocket, he hands it to Rebecca and the two walked out of the room.

Rebecca looks at Mojo's torn cape and Mojo holding the strip of the purple fabric. She asks, "Is it alright if I could sew that?"

Mojo said as he goes to the front door, "No, but thank you. I'll take care of it on my own. Good night." Rebecca walks outside and sees Mojo leave with a jetpack, then she sees a car pull up. Professor Utonium steps out of the car and asks, "Becca, what are you doing outside?" Rebecca said with a small smile, "Oh, just saying good night to the Mayor and thanking him for babysitting. He said that I'm pretty good and he liked my pizza."

Professor Utonium smiled, "That's great to hear. Are the Girls in bed?"

"Yep, all tuckified and sleeping."

The two went inside, then Rebecca decides to turn herself in for the night. Washing her face and brushing her teeth, she goes into her room and changes out of her clothes into a lavender nightie. Going into the covers, she began to think about that look Mojo had when he was on top of her after playing Twister and when she was on top of Mojo after tackling him away from the front door. Rebecca pushed those thoughts away as she fell asleep and slips into her dreams.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing "Child Fearing" and doing a funny/cute twist to have Mojo and Rebecca come closer. :) I even thought of doing a reference to Despicable Me with the story; Powerpuff Girls and Despicable Me kinda have similarities, don't they? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: This is a pretty good twist. At least you saved me from not getting myself beaten up too much!**

**Me: I loved that episode. I like your cooking skills and I felt so bad for you at the end when you got yourself beaten up when you called the cops in the episode, so I added a little fluff. IT'S SO FLUFFY! Whoops, sorry about that. I like the movie and I can't wait for the sequel this year. Mojo, care to do the honors?**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, which is to say that she doesn't own the show or characters from Powerpuff Girls, Despicable Me, or singer Shania Twain; all rights to respectful owners. You really liked my hibachi skills?**

**Me: Yeah, I was amazed! You should be on Iron Chef or something!**


	17. Strange Phone Calls and Seeing a Movie

Rebecca finishes up her shift at Duke's and heads towards her car. As she was heading towards her car, she gets in and hears her cell phone ringing. Rebecca answers her phone and said, "Hello?" A deep voice from the other line said, "Hello, Rebecca." Rebecca began to tense up and said, "Um, who is this? How did you get my number?" The voice gave a low chuckle, "You're the one who must've given it to me, for you are the person who gave me a number to call when she is off from working or when she has some free time."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and said with a small chuckle, "Very funny, Mojo. Are you trying to pull off a Ghostface impression for laughs?" The voice on the other end said, "Maybe. You like scary movies? What's your favorite scary movie?" Rebecca held back a laugh and said, "Oh, some of the old classics like the Monsters, Vincent Price movies, Dracula movies, and some of the slasher movies."

Mojo said, "I heard you like Dracula movies. Which of the Draculas is your favorite?"

Rebecca said, "I liked Bela Lugosi, Gary Oldman, and Gerard Butler. Van Helsing was a pretty good vampire movie. Overall, I don't know what's my favorite scary movie."

"Think, what first comes to mind?" Mojo asked.

Rebecca said, "Hmmm, Sleepy Hollow."

Mojo asks, "Isn't that the one where the Headless Horseman comes to life and chops people's heads off at night?"

"Yeah, there was a backstory that has the Horseman being a Hessian mercenary in the American Revolution. He fought for his bloodthirst, but didn't live until 1779. His horse got shot and he runs into the woods, but the American soldiers attacked him and chopped his head off with his sword." Rebecca said.

Mojo said, "I like that one, too. I even like The Mummy movies."

Rebecca said, "Same here. The first two were good, but I wasn't too thrilled with the third one."

Mojo said, "Me too. So, do you have any plans for tonight?"

Rebecca said, "No, not really. Why?"

Mojo said with a small chuckle, "Well, with tonight being Friday and that everyone always have fun on Friday nights. Which is to say that Friday is a good time to relax or to have fun, thrills, and some action. If you don't have any plans for tonight, I was wondering that maybe you and I could see a movie." Rebecca raises a brow and asks, "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

Mojo answers, "Maybe. No, I didn't mean it like that! Not as a date, stupid of me! I mean that as..."

Rebecca could tell by the tone of Mojo's voice and realized that he was being nervous. She said to stop him, "Hey, it's okay. We could still go, but as friends. Is that okay by you? Hello? Are you...are you still there?" Mojo heaved a small sigh and said, "Yes, I'm still there. I'm still on the line, available, and speaking to you now. So, I take it as a yes?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah. Uh, what time is the movie you want to see?"

"At 8:00. Meet me over at the movie theaters at that time with yourself. I hope to see you there fifteen minutes early."

Rebecca looks at her watch and said, "Okay, I'll see you there. I just need to change out of my work clothes and wear something comfy. See you tonight, Ghostface." Mojo gives a chuckle and said in the deep voice, "See ya around, Sidney." Rebecca hears the other end click and gives a small chuckle. Pulling her car in reverse and shifting it back to drive, Rebecca drove towards the Utonium chateau and got inside.

* * *

Rebecca got upstairs and fixes her hair by brushing it out, then brushes half of her hair back and ties it with a purple ribbon. She slips on her silver hoop earrings and bracelets, her black satin choker, and gets some light purple eyeshadow out. She lightly brushes her eyelids and brushes some black mascara on her top lashes, then slicks on a light pink lip gloss.

Rebecca goes towards her closet and picks out a blue camisole top with spaghetti straps and a purple skirt with a white sash. She slips her clothes on and gets a pair of white flats on, then grabs a purple cardigan and slips it on. Rebecca takes her purse and heads downstairs. Professor Utonium said, "Becca, I have dinner ready. Why are you going out?"

Rebecca said, "I'm gonna see a movie with a friend. I'll be home when the movie's over."

Professor Utonium asks, "And what kind of movie you'll be seeing?"

Rebecca said with a small laugh, "Just a scary movie. See ya."

"Alright, have fun and be safe."

Rebecca heads over to her car and drives towards the city, then pulls over towards the movie theater. Rebecca gets out of the car and looks to see the line not too long, as well as a familiar villain standing near the door patiently. Rebecca walks over and says, "Hey." Mojo takes a hold of Rebecca's hand and said, "You look nice." Mojo holds the door for her and the two walked inside.

Rebecca looks to see Mojo holding two tickets and asks, "What movie are we going to see?" Mojo shrugs, "Just a scary movie that seems interesting, has appeal, and seems to give people chills. From seeing the previews, the movie seems interesting. Care for some popcorn and soda?" Rebecca said, "Uh, sure. I didn't eat dinner, so that's okay." As the two got over to the concession, one of the workers looked at the two and asked, "Whaddya two want?"

Mojo notices the look and tone on the worker, then said as he was trying to keep calm, "A large bucket of popcorn with extra butter, two Cokes, and a pack of Swedish fish." He turns to look at Rebecca and asks, "Is that alright by you?" Rebecca shrugs, "Yeah, I don't mind." Mojo digs into his wallet, but Rebecca said, "You didn't have to, Mojo. I have some-"

Mojo cuts her off and said, "No, I got it covered. That is to say that I have the money needed to pay for and buy the food being served here. In other words, it's on me." The server got the food ready as Mojo places the cash on the counter, then Rebecca holds her soda and the pack of Swedish fish. Mojo holds the popcorn and soda as the two headed over to get the tickets taken, then they headed towards the room where the movie is going to be playing.

As the two went inside, they found good seats and looked to see the lights dim. Rebecca sips some of her soda and smiles, "Right on time." Mojo grabs a handful of popcorn and eats a bit, then Rebecca slips her hand into the bucket to get herself some. The movie had a bunch of scenes that had some people being ripped apart by a werewolf, but the monster bit the man who was defending a child from getting killed.

Rebecca and Mojo were watching the movie with interest, while having their fill of popcorn and soda. As Rebecca was reaching her hand for some popcorn, her hand lightly brushed against a furry hand and Rebecca began to blush a bit. Mojo notices and looks over his shoulder unsure, but straightens himself as Rebecca picks up a small handful of popcorn.

The man turning into a werewolf made Rebecca feel a bit scared as she watched the transformation and she laid her head against Mojo's arm for protection. Mojo sees Rebecca leaning on his arm and asks, "Are you alright?" Rebecca looks up at him and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit scared. Sorry if I was leaning on you." Mojo said with a small chuckle, "You can lean on me in case there are parts that seem to scare, frighten, or upset you."

The two watched the movie as Lawrence found out that his father was really the monster that killed his brother and mother, then the two fought as both werewolves. The mansion caught fire and began to burn, but Lawrence kills Sir John and goes after Gwen. Rebecca's eyes slowly began to fill up with tears as Gwen and the Wolfman looked at each other, then the Wolfman's eyes slowly turned brown as he said in a feral voice, "Gwen..."

The eyes of the beast changed back into a wolf's and before he could deliver the fatal blow, Gwen pulls the trigger of the gun and the silver bullet hits the Wolfman. As the beast was dying, he transforms back into Lawrence and thanks Gwen for doing what must be done. Rebecca wiped her tears as Lawrence dies and sees Auberline with a wound on his shoulder when the moon was shining. While the mansion was burning in the distance, a howl of the werewolf is heard one last time.

As the lights began to reappear, the two got up and left the theater. Mojo sees Rebecca's cheeks damp and sighed, "Sorry if I had to let you see the movie." Rebecca looks at him and asks, "Mojo, why would you say that?" Mojo said as he reaches out to wipe Rebecca's cheeks with a clean tissue, "Well, by seeing your face being wet I could assume that you were crying towards the end. I almost heard a sniffle and figured that you were tearing up. I didn't know and I was too stupid."

Rebecca said, "Oh, I enjoyed it. Sure, I cried a bit at the end, but I wasn't a total wreck. I had a great time."

Mojo looks at her and asks, "Really or are you just saying that to make me feel less guilty?"

Rebecca said, "No, I really mean it. It was wild and the whole movie was interesting."

Mojo relaxed a bit and said, "Yes, I must say that this movie was good for the most part. The effects for the murders and the transformation seemed more believable." As the two walked out of the theater, Rebecca got towards her car and said, "I had a great time, Mojo. Thank you." Mojo looks at Rebecca and said, "You're welcome. Good night and drive safely." Rebecca smiles a bit and gets inside her car, then drives back towards home. When she got home, Professor Utonium asks, "How was the movie?" Rebecca said, "It was great, Uncle John. There was a ton of gore and stuff, but it was really good. I cried a little at the end."

Professor Utonium smiled, "I'm glad you had a good time. Good night, sweetie." Rebecca walks upstairs to her room and changes out of her clothes, then slips into a pair of pink shorts with a matching cami. She gets into bed and writes in her journal, _Tonight was pretty fun. I couldn't believe that Mojo Jojo asked me to see a movie and was nice enough to meet him over. He almost scared me with the phone call, but he sure had me fooled. I could tell when he got nervous as he began to stammer, but that's unlike him. He still does that repetitive speech, but it's not annoying and I'm used to it. _

_When we were watching the movie and when I felt his hand touch mine as I was about to eat some more popcorn, I almost felt something inside of me. I don't know what it was, but I somehow felt relaxed when I was leaning on Mojo's arm during the scary parts. __I couldn't believe that he felt bad for me when we walked out after the movie was over and said that he felt dumb for making me cry. It's not his fault, but I sometimes tend to get a bit weepy at some parts of a movie when the hero dies or something like that. I really did have a great time and the movie was great. _

_It was good as the original and got me on the edge of my seat. I still kept thinking about what had happened when I tackled Mojo and when he was holding me, then the same thing happened and only this time it resulted with Mojo being on top of me. We both looked at each other and there was something that I've never seen before in Mojo. What is that feeling? I guess I'll figure it out on my own._

She closes her journal, turns out the light, and begins to fall asleep as she looks at the ceiling until her eyelids began to droop.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having a little push and having some fun with this chapter. For those of you who watch the Scream movies or are big fans, you should probably know that the voice of Ghostface is the same voice actor who plays Mojo Jojo on the show. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: I can't believe I actually did this! I had no idea, really! Ahem, this is getting good so far. You actually like those movies?**

**Me: Yeah, I have them on VHS and DVD. I saw The Wolfman on TV a couple of times and it was great. The horror movies that got me in tears at the end were Bride of Frankenstein (1935) and Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992). Care to do the honors? (coughs) Ghostface.**

**Mojo Jojo: Very well. MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while myself and the characters of the show as well as the show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. The movies being mentioned are owned by respectful owners.**

**Me: Oh, and the outfit Rebecca wears is under my DeviantArt gallery for those curious about what she wears.**


	18. A Very Special Blossom

Rebecca was pulling out some weeds in a flower bed of roses and smiled, "Okay, garden's done with the weeding." She looks at a pink rose budding and hears some clattering on the other side of the yard. Blossom said, "Alright, Girls! That's the last of the finishing touches!" Bubbles smiled, "The Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs!" Rebecca got up and looks to see the Girls around a trashcan with some sticks out of the can, as well as some white paint dripping on the can.

Buttercup moaned, "These stink!"

Rebecca looks and asks, "What's all this about?"

Bubbles said, "Father's Day is tomorrow and we're trying to come up with a good gift for Professor. He wanted some golf clubs that are on display, but they're too expensive." Rebecca sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Want me to help you Girls come up with something?" Blossom sighed, "No thanks. C'mon, Girls, back to the drawing board." Rebecca goes over towards her garden and looks at the flowers with a small sigh.

She picks out a few red roses, a pink tiger lily, a gardenia, and a few daisies. Rebecca held the flowers and brought them inside, then placed them into a vase filled with water. Rebecca smiles, "This could cheer him up." Rebecca looks at the clock and hears whooshing from outside, then Rebecca thought about heading towards the city to get something for her uncle.

Rebecca heard some sirens and sees fire trucks head towards somewhere, then she pulls her car up to see a crime scene that had been stopped. Mojo had handcuffs on him and the Girls hovered over the chimp. Blossom said, "Alright, Mojo. How do you explain yourself this time?"

Mojo answers, "The hobby store did not have what I wanted, so I lost my temper."

"Oh, c'mon!" Blossom moaned as she rolled her eyes.

Mojo glares, "I was looking for a model ship to build! It is my hobby!"

Rebecca heard about what Mojo said and drives into a different part of the city. Heading towards a department store, Rebecca heads inside and began to do some shopping. She looks over at the clothing department and looks for a tie for Professor Utonium. She spotted a funky tie that has a ton of beakers and neurons, then takes that. Looking around the store, she sees a clerk and asks, "Excuse me, but do you know where you keep those model ship kits?" The guy looks at her and said, "Yeah, over there."

Rebecca heads over towards a part of the store and sees a couple of kits used for some crafts, then looks to see some model ships. Rebecca notices a model kit that has a bottle and an assembly set. She looks at the box and said to herself, "I think he might like this." Rebecca takes the box and heads over to pay for the items she bought, then heads back towards her car.

Rebecca drives back home and looks to see the Girls coming back in. Rebecca sees Bubbles and asks, "How are things back in Townsville?" Bubbles said, "Okay. We asked the Mayor to be paid for helping out, but we cleaned up the mess Mojo made. What do you got there?" Rebecca said, "Just got something nice for Uncle John tomorrow. I also got someone a gift, but I'm not saying who."

Rebecca heads into the kitchen and gets some wrapping paper out, as well as a ribbon and a little sticker to address the gift. Rebecca gets some scissors out to cut the paper and taped the wrapping over the box. Rebecca gets out a pen and writes Mojo's name on the address sticker, writes her name, and finishes wrapping up the gift with the dark blue ribbon. Rebecca smiles, "Perfect."

Buttercup walks towards the fridge to get some chocolate milk and said, "Becca, is that a gift for the Professor?"

Rebecca said, "No, it's for a friend. Can't say who, okay?"

Buttercup said, "Becca, I think you're hanging around with Mojo too much."

Rebecca looks at her and asks, "What do you mean?"

Buttercup shrugs, "I dunno, but it's kinda weird. He only caused crime today, but he didn't cause too much after the incident when he 'saved' you. It was even weird when he was on top of you after playing Twister and when you tackled him away from the front door." Rebecca said, "I know, but there was something that I didn't see before. We butt heads and fight, but after he saved me there was something in him. I don't know what it is."

Buttercup said, "Okay, but just be careful. You're like a big sister to me and the Girls, so you know. I don't want to see you get hurt or something bad happen to you." Rebecca hugs Buttercup and said, "I know. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I'll be okay." Rebecca looks at the gift and heads outside as she walked towards the city. She said to herself, "It's nice out and a total waste of gas to run around again anyway."

Rebecca walked towards the park and spots Mojo walking towards his observatory in a huff. He grumbles to himself, "Stupid people not having things that I need. One little mishap and the Girls beat me senseless!" He shuts the door, then Rebecca takes the opportunity to head up to the top. She ran up the stairs, places the gift on the mat and rings the doorbell, and runs off quick.

As Rebecca heads towards the sidewalk, she heard Mojo shout, "Don't you people leave me in-" She heard him stop yelling and looks over her shoulder to see Mojo pick up the wrapped present. He looks at the package with curiosity, heads back inside, and shuts the door. Rebecca heads over towards the Utonium house fine without any trouble and walks in to see some dinner being made. Professor Utonium said, "Becca, you're just in time for dinner."

Rebecca sits in a chair and asks, "What are we having?"

"Some chicken tortillas."

Rebecca asks, "What about liver and onions? Is that for tomorrow?"

Professor Utonium said, "Yes, it's for tomorrow. Did you get any word from your parents?" Rebecca said as she dabs on some sour cream onto her food, "Just got a little call to ask how I'm doing and that they missed me. I wished my dad a happy father's day and we talked about what's been going on. He and Mom were shocked to hear about Mojo saving me from those three men, but they were relieved that I was okay."

The Girls ate dinner and Rebecca got up to dry the dishes with her uncle. Rebecca heads upstairs and looks at her journal, then at the notes she received from Mojo before she found out that he was her admirer. Rebecca gave a small sigh and said to herself, "I hope he likes my gift." Rebecca falls asleep and began to dream about what happened with the monkey attack, Mojo attacking Townsville when she was dodging from the lasers, and Mojo saving her life.

* * *

Rebecca woke up as she stretches herself and gets herself dressed. She brushed her hair out and slips on a white peasant top, a light blue skirt, and a pair of white flats with white bows on the top. Rebecca heads downstairs to see her uncle in the kitchen with the Girls. Rebecca wrinkled her nose as the smell of liver and onions came up, while seeing the expression on her uncle's face as he looked sick to his stomach.

Bubbles held up a fork of liver and said, "It's your favorite. Don't you want any?" Rebecca got towards the table and sees the bag from yesterday, then she smiles as she held up the tie, "Happy Father's Day, Uncle John." Professor Utonium looks at the tie and said, "Oh, Becca, you didn't have to." Rebecca hugs him and said, "No, I wanted to. You're not only my uncle, but you're like a second father to me."

Professor Utonium holds his niece close and smiled, "Thank you, Rebecca." The moment was cut short when Blossom said, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Father's Day gift extraordinaire? For my favorite person in the whole world, Happy Father's Day!" She takes pulls the cord of the patio curtain and shows a golf club set, which made the Professor's eyes boggle with joy.

He said with glee, "THE PRO-EXCELLENCE 2000 GOLF CLUBS!" He sprung over with a crazy, but happy laugh saying, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Girls!" Blossom said, "Oh no, this gift is just from me. This is my special present." Professor Utonium holds Blossom in his arms and said, "Oh, how sweet!" Buttercup, Bubbles, and Rebecca looked at Blossom weird.

Buttercup said, "Wait a minute! How in the heck did you get those?"

Professor Utonium said, "Who cares how she got them! Oh, Happy Father's Day indeed! Blossom, this is the best gift ever. You know why? Because I have a game today with the Mayor and I'm gonna win with these babies!" Buttercup asks again, "But where did you get the money to buy them?" Professor Utonium said, "Don't you mind your sisters, Blossom. Girls, Becca, money is no object. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go outside and try these beauties out!"

Bubbles held up the plate of liver and onions asking, "But aren't you gonna eat your breakfast?"

Professor Utonium walks out the door and said, "Oh, just wrap that up for me, honey. Becca, you can make something nice for breakfast. How about some French toast or Belgium waffles?" Rebecca said, "Uh, sure. Okay." Rebecca got out the waffle iron and some batter, then started cooking up the waffles. When Rebecca was busy, Bubbles and Buttercup got towards Blossom.

Buttercup said, "Alright, Blossom, you've got some explaining to do! Where the heck did you get those clubs?"

Blossom looked scared, but she calmly said, "I found them."

Rebecca finished making the waffles, added some good touches on them by putting vanilla ice cream on top, and splotched on some whipped cream. Rebecca ate her waffles and sees Blossom not eating. Rebecca said, "Blossom, you're not eating. Is everything okay?" Blossom ate a nibble and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Rebecca finishes eating and heads into the living room to watch some TV.

As she flicked through some channels and watched some movie specials, a newsflash came up and Stanley Witfield spoke up, "About 24 hours ago, the Pro-Excellence Golf Clubs have been reported missing. So far, the culprit has been caught and is now sent away to Townsville Jail. The culprit has this statement to say." Rebecca looks to see who the culprit is and saw her uncle saying, "I didn't steal them! Honest! I didn't know!"

Rebecca felt sick to her stomach and began to faint, but Buttercup caught her and Bubbles flew with her towards Townsville Jail. When they got there, Rebecca heard muffled voices and the Mayor ask, "Is she okay?" Rebecca moans and opens her eyes saying, "Huh? Wha?" An officer was holding a cup of water and said, "Here, kid. This should perk ya up."

Rebecca took a sip and asks, "What happened?" A familiar voice Rebecca knows said, "The Girls told me that you fainted when you heard the news, so they brought you over here with them." Rebecca sees her uncle in a cell, reached her hand through the bars, and said, "Uncle John, you didn't steal the clubs? Did you?" Professor Utonium said, "No, sweetie. I really didn't. I-"

Before he could finish, the doors burst open and Buttercup said, "It's Blossom!"

Blossom said, "Look, I can explain everything! The Professor shouldn't be in jail for stealing any golf clubs!" Rebecca sees Blossom lift a bound and gagged Mojo up as Blossom said, "It was Mojo's fault! He sold them to me!" Rebecca notices that Mojo was wearing a red robe and pants, along with a pair of black slippers as his body was wrapped in white tape and his mouth was covered. Mojo shook his head fast and began to protest, but the strip of tape over his mouth made it hard for everyone to understand him.

Blossom said, "I didn't know they were stolen!"

The Mayor said to the cop, "I say, Chief, we made a terrible mistake."

Rebecca said, "Hold it! Back up! Blossom, you told your sisters that you found the golf clubs. Which one is it? Did you find them or did Mojo steal them and he gave them to you?" Buttercup and Bubbles glared at their sister, then Buttercup said, "C'mon, Blossom! Tell the truth!" Bubbles adds, "Yeah, you big fat liar!" Blossom's lips began to tremble as her sisters glared at her, then she began to sweat and her teeth started to chatter.

Professor Utonium spoke up calmly, "Just tell the truth, Blossom. Please."

Rebecca said, "Well, which one is it?"

Blossom gave a yell and tosses Mojo towards her sisters, but they dodged away as Buttercup calls, "Watch out!" Mojo crashed towards the bars and bumps into Rebecca, who didn't get out of the way fast. Rebecca gently shoves Mojo off herself and begins to untie him, while the Girls flew after Blossom and tried to block her from escaping. Rebecca unties Mojo's arms and his wrists saying, "I had no idea about this at all, Mojo. It's not my fault."

Mojo rips the tape off his mouth and said, "I know that! She came out of nowhere, beat me, and tied me up as she flew away to here! Are you alright?" Rebecca notices the change in Mojo's attitude and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Mojo helps Rebecca off the floor and steadies her, then the two looked to see Bubbles and Buttercup hold down Blossom. She shouts, "Alright! Alright! ALRIGHT! I did it. I stole the clubs."

Everyone stared at Blossom in shock and Professor Utonium asks, "Why, Blossom?"

Blossom got up and said sadly, "Because you wanted them so much I...just wanted to make you happy."

Rebecca's eyes began to fill up with tears, while the Professor said as tears fell from his eyes, "It's my fault. I put too much value into a material item instead of the love of you Girls. Even you, Rebecca." Rebecca moves away from Mojo and reaches her arms through the bars to embrace her uncle. Mojo sees Rebecca's body shaking with silent sobs and slowly places his hand on the teen's shoulder to comfort her.

Blossom said as her voice choked into a sob, "And that's what drove me to crime!"

Rebecca looks at the Mayor and said, "Mr. Mayor, could you please go easy on Blossom? She said she's sorry. Aren't you, sweetie?" Blossom looks at Rebecca and answers, "Yes..." The Mayor looks at the chief of police and asks, "Whaddya say, Chief? It is her first offense." The policeman said as he brushes a tear away, "It is very sad... But the law is the law!"

Blossom gave a groan and has her picture taken, then was being sentenced to serve 200 hours of community service. Professor Utonium got out of his cell and said to Blossom, "See you in a week, sweetie. I'm sorry that I put you through this." Blossom sighed, "I'm really sorry, Professor." Rebecca walks outside with her family and looks at Mojo. Mojo shuffled his foot and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Rebecca.

"For the gift you gave me. I quite enjoyed myself with it. How did you know?"

Rebecca said, "I kinda heard you say that building ships was your hobby and thought of getting you something. I'm glad you liked it." Mojo held Rebecca's hand and said, "I really did. Good night, Rebecca." With that, Mojo holds Rebecca's hand near his lips and presses them on the top of the girl's knuckles lightly. Rebecca's cheeks turned a bright pink and she said, "Good night, Mojo. Um, do you need a lift home?"

Mojo said, "I guess so." Bubbles managed to take Mojo home fast, then she and Buttercup took Professor Utonium and Rebecca back to the Utonium household. Rebecca turned in for the night and touched her hand at the spot where Mojo kissed it. Rebecca fell asleep with a tiny smile forming on her face fast and slipped into her dreams.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing a twist and have Rebecca get to know Mojo a bit more, as well as them seeing each other again. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: This...is...getting good. Very good indeed.**

**Me: I thought of giving a little push a bit, then later on there's gonna be a couple of more chaps that have you and Rebecca bond more. :) Care to do the honors again?**

**Mojo Jojo: Of course. MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while the episode of Powerpuff Girls and the characters/show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. Uh, don't you know what today is?**

**Me: Valentine's Day! CHOCOLATE, DESSERTS, HEARTS, AND FLOWERS FOR EVERYONE!**


	19. Something There That Wasn't There Before

After Blossom served her time, the family decided to spend a Sunday afternoon at Bonsai Gardens for a picnic and swim. Rebecca found a purple bikini and slips the two pieces on herself, then ties a blue sarong around her waist and ties her hair up in a purple ribbon. Slipping on her blue flip-flops, Rebecca grabs a towel and heads downstairs to see everyone.

Professor Utonium has a basket ready and the Girls carried some things over. Blossom is holding a blanket, Bubbles has some floaties on her arms, and Buttercup was holding a football. Blossom said, "This is a great time to be at Bonsai Gardens." Bubbles said, "Yeah, it's gonna be fun that you're back!" Buttercup said, "You said it! No more bad guys or monsters for today."

Rebecca said, "I'm ready to kick back and relax. Everyone ready now?" Professor Utonium opens the door as he held the basket saying, "Yes, let's all head on over." As everyone got into the car, Rebecca got into the front seat and buckles herself. She looks over and asks, "Blossom, are you okay now that you're back?" The pink Powerpuff said, "Yeah, I'm okay now. I learned a very good lesson that crime doesn't pay. It literally doesn't."

Bubbles asks, "Becca, are you gonna be swimming?"

"Yeah, I could also get a few rays and maybe play monkey in the middle with the football." Rebecca said.

Buttercup said, "Great! You get to play some football with us! This is gonna be the best day ever! Becca, you can throw a football?" Rebecca held back a laugh at Buttercup's excitement and said, "Yeah, I tossed one back and forth with my dad when we go to the park in the fall." As the car pulled up towards the entrance of the park, everyone got out and gathered everything.

Rebecca helped her uncle get the basket as the Girls got the blanket, football, and sodas. Professor Utonium looked to see a good spot near a cherry tree and said, "Over here, everyone." As everything was set up, Professor Utonium got out a camera and had the Girls together. Professor Utonium sees his niece rubbing sunscreen on herself and says, "Becca, you should be in the picture."

Rebecca finishes lotioning herself and said, "Okay." As she got near the Girls, she smiles at the camera as it flashed. She got into a pose by laying on the ground as the Girls formed a pyramid on her back by having Bubbles on top of her, then Blossom and Buttercup on top. Buttercup got out the football and throws the ball to Bubbles, but Rebecca catches it and she throws it over Bubbles's head.

While everyone was having fun, a certain villain wearing red swim trunks was brooding a few spaces away from the Utoniums' spot. Mojo was reading a book and looks over in disdain to see the Powerpuff Girls having fun. He got back to his book and grumbles, "Accursed Powerpuff Girls." He hears a familiar voice that sounded almost like music to his ears and looks over his book to see Rebecca jump up to catch a football as she said, "I got it! Nice throw, Bubbles!"

As Bubbles caught the ball, she tosses it over to Buttercup. However, Buttercup missed the ball and it bumped into a bunch of trees. After hitting each tree, Mojo sees the ball ricochet around the park and he lets out a grunt as something hits him in the chest. Mojo lands on his back and moans, "Ugh, stupid football..." He coughs a bit and looks up to see an hourglass figure with chocolate locks and copper eyes look at him with concern.

Rebecca bends down and said, "Sorry, Mojo. Bubbles threw the ball too hard and it was flying around like crazy. Are you okay?" Mojo coughed and said, "I'm in pain, but I think it's gone that I'm seeing you. Which is to say that by seeing your face and being in a trance by your appearance, you somehow made the pain that I have been feeling vanish and disappear."

Rebecca helps him up as Mojo dusts himself. He said, "Thank you."

Rebecca said, "You're welcome. Um, can I have the ball back?"

Mojo spots the football on the ground and picks it up saying, "Here it is."

He hands the ball to Rebecca, who takes it and smiles, "Thanks, Mojo." As Rebecca walks away, she thought about how Mojo was horrible towards her at first and how he eventually became nice to her all of a sudden. Since he saved her life and when she served him on her first day of work, she realized that there's something in Mojo. She looks at the ball and sang to herself:

There's something sweet and almost kind

But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined...

And now, he's dear and so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before...

Rebecca and the Girls take a break from playing, then they got on the blanket to eat some lunch. Buttercup ate her sandwich as Blossom chews on an apple, Bubbles eats a handful of chips, and Rebecca takes a sip of soda. Mojo looks over at the Utoniums and began to think about Rebecca more. He smiles a little about the good times when she visited him, took his order, nursed his wounds after he saved her, talking to her when he was disguised as Mojicia, and when he came to babysit the Girls. He thought to himself, _We didn't like each other at first, but I feel like I'm getting used to her. She's not so bad when you get to know her and she's easy to talk to. Wait, what is this feeling inside me? I feel warm, which is to say that I feel something fuzzy and good inside. _Mojo looks over at to see Rebecca laughing at her uncle's jokes and found her voice like music to his ears. He sang to himself:

She glanced this way; I thought I saw

And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw...

No, it can't be. I'll just ignore,

But then she's never looked at me that way before...

He looks to see Rebecca wave at him with a small smile, then he waved back at her. Rebecca looks away shyly and Professor Utonium raises a brow at Rebecca. He asks, "Mojo Jojo is your secret admirer?" Rebecca began to blush red and said, "No, maybe, uh... Okay, you got me. He's the one who sent me the notes and took me to the movies. Look, he hasn't done anything wrong yet. He didn't give me any problems lately. We fight sometimes, but we get along okay somehow."

Blossom said, "Well, just be careful when you're near him."

Bubbles adds, "We don't wanna see you get hurt by him."

Buttercup said, "If he pulls something to get you in danger or use you, we'll kick his butt so hard that his face will bleed."

Rebecca shudders at the thought and said, "Okay, I understand. I'm 19, a big girl, and I can handle myself. I think I can handle Mojo, Girls. I handled him before when he's short and with him being bigger now, I can handle him. Ya know, he may be evil and mean at first. I know he is and all, but there's something in him that I can't place. I guess I'll just take a dip to relax." Rebecca gets up and kicks her sandals off, then unties her sarong before heading towards the dock of the water.

She looks to see Mojo skipping some stones and muttering to himself. He grumbles, "Curses! I can't even get a double!" Rebecca slowly goes over to where he's at and notices some flat stones. Picking up a stone, Rebecca flicks her wrist and sees the stone do a triple skip. Mojo stares in wonder and sees Rebecca standing right next to him. He looks at her and said, "How did you do that? How were you able to do a triple skip when I couldn't even get a double?"

Rebecca says, "It's not rocket science, Mojo. You need to get a stone with a smooth and flat surface, hold it with your wrist sort of slanted, and just throw." Mojo sees a flat stone and holds it as Rebecca told him, then tosses the stone as it skipped twice. Mojo smiled and said, "Yes! Alright!" Rebecca held back a giggle at Mojo's happy outburst and watched him do a funny happy dance as he chanted, "I'm good! I'm good! Go, Mojo! Go, Mojo! It's your birthday! Yeah!"

Mojo looks at Rebecca and blushed red in embarrassment, then Rebecca heads over to the dock and looks to see Mojo skip some more stones. Rebecca looks at her nails and the water, then she looks at Mojo and sings softly:

New and a bit alarming

Who had ever thought that this could be...

True that he's no Prince Charming,

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see...

Rebecca sees a shadow loom over her and turns around with a small shriek as Mojo had a mischievous look on his face. He was about to push Rebecca into the water, but the girl ducked and Mojo fell into the water as he shouts, "CURSE-" He stopped as he fell in, then his head popped out as he began to gasp for air. Rebecca looks over and said, "Sorry about that, but you scared me. Need a hand?"

She reaches her hand over to Mojo, who reaches his hand out to her. When the two held hands, Mojo said, "No, but you look like you need to cool down!" With that, he pulls Rebecca into the water as she gave a yelp. Rebecca pokes her head out of the water and looks to see Mojo laughing, then she starts to splash him. The two looked at each other and began to splash each other, then Rebecca swam around. Mojo swims next to her and the two looked at each other. The two bobbed as their feet were kicking to keep themselves up, then Mojo stood on the ground under him and said, "Rebecca, have you seen Dirty Dancing?"

"Yeah, a bunch of times. Why?"

Mojo shrugs, "Just curious. Go back on the dock and run towards the edge. I'll catch you. Trust me." Rebecca looks at his dark brown eyes, then she gets out of the water and heads near the dock. Mojo calls, "Ready?" Rebecca gave a thumbs up and said as she began to run, "Contact!" Rebecca sprints over the dock and jumps out with her arms wide apart, then she feels herself being held up by the stomach as her legs were straight. As Mojo held Rebecca up, he said with a smirk, "Nobody puts Baby in the corner." He helps Rebecca down and the two kept swimming around more.

Professor Utonium, the Girls, and almost everyone in the park were watching Rebecca and Mojo together. The Mayor and Miss Bellum were watching, too. Everyone looked with interest, then three people began to sing.

**Professor Utonium: **Well, who'd have thought?

**Miss Bellum: **Well, bless my soul!

**Mayor:** Well, who'd have known?

**Miss Bellum:** Well, who indeed?

**Professor Utonium:** And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

**Miss Bellum:** It's so peculiar

**All three:** We'll wait and see a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before.

Rebecca and Mojo are soaking wet as they got out of the water with a few laughs, then Mojo shook himself dry as Rebecca wrings her hair out. The Mayor sang, "You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." The Girls saw what happened, heard the adults talking, and Bubbles asked, "What?" Miss Bellum smiled and sang, "There may be something there that wasn't there before." Buttercup folds her arms and said in an annoyed tone, "What's there, Miss Bellum?"

Professor Utonium gently shushes Buttercup and said, "I'll tell you Girls sometime."

Rebecca says to Mojo as he held a towel to dry his fur off, "I guess I better head back."

Mojo said, "Yes, it's sort of getting late. I hope to see you again, my sweet."

Rebecca raised a brow and said, "Huh? Did you just call me 'my sweet'?"

Mojo shrugs, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just curious. See you around."

Mojo holds Rebecca's hand and kisses the back of it gently as he said, "Till we meet again, fair maiden." He even gives a small bow as he retreats towards his spot, then Rebecca blushed more as she held her hand and touches the spot Mojo kissed. Rebecca looks to see her family and said, "Uh, ready to head back?" Professor Utonium said, "Yes, I guess so. It's getting late and we should head home for supper."

Everyone got things packed and cleared away, then Rebecca ties her sarong back on herself and slips her sandals on her feet. As everyone got into the car, Rebecca looks out the window and heaves a tiny sigh. Professor Utonium said, "Well, it seems that you and Mojo had fun." Rebecca said, "Uh-huh. I even taught him how to skip stones." Bubbles said, "What was with that when he held you up?"

Rebecca said, "I dunno, but he was pretty strong when he lifted me."

Blossom said, "It kinda looked like something out of a movie when you and Mojo were doing that."

Rebecca held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, it does."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of giving some more fluff/cuteness for this scene to show Mojo and Rebecca bonding even more. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Another Disney reference, I see? Oh, I could see Dirty Dancing there.**

**Me: I get inspired and I love watching the movies, as well as listening to the songs. Beauty and the Beast is my Number 1 favorite movie of all time; I was born two months before it came to theaters, so it was kinda special to me. ****Care to take it away again, which is to say that you say the disclaimers about me owning only my OCs and that other things used in this fanfic, meaning story, are owned by rightful owners?**

**Mojo Jojo: Alright. MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while myself and characters of the show/show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. The song from Beauty and the Beast is owned by Disney and so is the movie itself, while Dirty Dancing is owned by respectful owners.**


	20. Independence Day Fun

Rebecca drove herself over towards Townsville's boardwalk to meet up with Deanna and April. She smiled to herself, "A good place to celebrate the Fourth of July." Rebecca shuts the door of her car and locks it, then she walks along the area to see April and Deanna with the Gang Green Gang. Big Billy waves, "Hey, Becca!" Rebecca waves and responds, "Hi, Billy!"

The group came over to Rebecca and Lil' Arturo said, "Long time, no see!"

Grubber answers, "Pfffbt-pfffbbt!"

April said, "Hey, Becca."

Rebecca said, "What are you guys gonna do for today?" Deanna shrugs, "Eat, ride some rides, and have some fun. How are things between you and the folks?" Rebecca answers, "Okay so far. Well, Father's Day was a drag when Blossom got herself arrested for stealing some expensive golf clubs." Ace snickers, "Whoa, didn't see that coming!" Deanna elbows him, then he said, "Oh."

Rebecca said, "But she got out after doing a week of community service. How are things with everyone else?"

Snake said, "Eh, nots much. We hung out a lot at the dump, April beats me at about every games at the arcade, and stuff." April said, "Yeah, and Deanna and Ace went to the movies." Deanna said, "Uh, I hope I don't sound weird. When Ace and I were at the movies, were you and Mojo together?"

"Me and Mojo together? As in together together, which is to say that he and I were going to the movie theaters to watch a movie on a Friday night?" Rebecca looks at her friends and the guys staring at her funny, almost as if she had three heads and six arms. Rebecca said, "What?" April said, "Nothing, but you were talking like Mojo Jojo just now." Rebecca shrugs, "I'm kinda used to Mojo's talking I guess."

Deanna said, "Did you or didn't you go to the movies with Mojo?"

"Yes. What? Nothing happened between us!" Rebecca said as she began to get a bit defensive. Ace said, "Whoa, okay, easy. Becca, we were just wondering. So, you two didn't kiss or anything?" Rebecca said, "No, but I kinda leaned on his arm when there were some scary parts of the movie we were watching." Deanna asked, "What did you two see? Ace and I saw some funny movie."

Rebecca said, "We saw The Wolfman. It's good as the original, but the scare factor is huge. Um, anyone wanna go for some burgers and stuff?" Everyone agreed and got out a bunch of food for themselves. Everyone had their choices of soda and fries, but had different orders; Big Billy ordered four hot dogs and three cheeseburgers with a side of chili fries, Grubber had some hot dogs with mustard on top and onions, Snake had some chicken wrap and splits his fries with April, Deanna and Ace were sharing some cheese fries as they ate their burgers, Lil' Arturo had some nachos 'n cheese as he ate a hot dog, and Rebecca has herself a bacon cheeseburger and a side of onion rings.

As everyone ate and had a belching contest, Ace said, "Okay, let's hit the rides!" The group headed towards one of the roller coasters, then Snake moaned, "Aw, nutsss!" Everyone looked at him and asked, "What? What is it? What's wrong, Snake? Pfffbtt? Now what?" Snake had a grin on his face and said, "I've been saving these for a long time and just for the occasion: Hubba Bubba Max! The best!"

Rebecca looks unsure and asks, "We're gonna be chewing wads of gum on some fast rides?"

"You gots it, Becca." Snake said as he pops a wad of gum in his mouth.

Everyone else got their pieces of gum and chewed, then Rebecca grabs herself a piece and said, "Alright, let's ride!" As everyone got onto the rides and got themselves buckled in, Rebecca looks to see Ace place an arm around Deanna's shoulder. Rebecca looked at them and gave a wink at Deanna, who blushed red and gave a little smile. Rebecca looks to see Professor Utonium and the Girls ahead of her, then the ride began to start.

Everyone cheered and yelled as the ride got started when everyone was going up, down, and looping around. In a manner of 10 minutes, Rebecca stopped laughing and holds her stomach as her eyes began to roll. Deanna and Ace looked at each other sickly, then April and Snake groaned as they spit out their gum. One by one, everyone belched and moved their heads over the ride as they threw up.

Everyone got off the ride, then the girls headed towards the bathrooms to relieve themselves. Rebecca splashes her face with water and gargles, then spits into the sink. Deanna said, "What was with the look you gave me before the ride started?" Rebecca shrugs, "Well, just seeing that you and Ace like each other a lot." Deanna said, "Okay, but can you keep this between you and me? April knows."

"Okay, go ahead."

Deanna said, "When Ace and I were at the movies, he placed his arm around my shoulder and we kissed. It was the best kiss I ever had. After the movie was over, we hung out more and he took me out joyriding towards the junkyard."

Rebecca asks, "He has a motorcycle?"

Deanna smiled, "Yep, a Harley Davidson. When we were riding around, he was nice enough to ride me back home. He's an amazing guy. He may act a little bit like a jerk, but he's tough, cool, fun to be around with, and he's a good listener." Rebecca asks, "What about April and Snake? Anything from them?" April steps out of a stall and said, "Heard that, Becca! Well, Snake and I took a walk around the arcades. We played some games, then Snake kissed me when he took me home. What I like about Snake is that he's sensitive, shy, sweet, and funny. He makes me laugh and helps me get out of my shell."

Rebecca smiles, "I'm happy for you, guys." The three hugged and headed out to meet the Gang. Ace asks Deanna, "Dee, ya feeling a'ight?" Deanna said, "Yeah, my stomach's fine." Snake said, "Sssorry about today, guysss." April said, "Aw, Snake. Don't beat yourself up. We had fun and it lasted. New rule: Eat after going on a crazy ride."

Lil' Arturo moaned, "Ai, the fries left me."

Grubber said, "Pfffbt-pfffbt."

Big Billy adds, "Yeah, tummy still hurts."

Deanna said, "Well, we can eat again and play some of the games that they have there." Rebecca sees her uncle and the Girls, then said, "Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna be with my folks." Deanna said, "Okay, Becca. Nice seeing you again." Rebecca joins over with Professor Utonium, who places a hand on Rebecca's forehead saying, "Becca, you're pale as a ghost. Are you alright?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, just a little woozy from that roller coaster. I'll be okay with the other rides." Bubbles said, "Ooh, let's try one of the slides and the merry-go-round!" She and Blossom tugged Rebecca's wrists to follow them, while Rebecca smiles a bit and tags along. Rebecca and the Girls each got on a horse of their choosing, then they rode around a couple of times. They got on one of the craziest slides and got towards the bottom, then got on the bumper cars for fun.

Rebecca smiled as she got out of the car, "This is the best day so far!" Professor Utonium held up a tray of assorted foods: fries, burgers, hot dogs, and some milkshakes. Rebecca slurps on her milkshake and her thoughts trailed off. Professor Utonium looks at her and asks, "Rebecca, is everything okay?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, thinking about what happened that Sunday and my friends being with the Gang Green Gang."

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles said together, "You hung out with the Gang Green Gang?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, but they're not doing anything bad or stuff wrong to get me, Deanna, or April hurt. They're really not so bad when you get to know them and when they're not causing trouble around Townsville." Buttercup said, "Oh, speaking of which..." Rebecca looks over to see Mojo eating a hot dog in boredom and he looks to see her. Rebecca said, "Well, at least he's not plotting anything or causing mayhem either. You wanna play some of the games and win some neat stuff?"

Bubbles squealed, "Yes! I hope I get to win more stuffed animals!"

Blossom said, "I bet they have great games there!"

Buttercup adds, "Let's win some great stuff! I hope I get some neat action figure or something cool!"

Rebecca held back a laugh and said, "Okay, let's go play some of the games." Buttercup got herself an alligator plush from playing skeeball, Blossom won a snowglobe for throwing pies at some guy, and Rebecca won a white tiger stuffed animal for throwing balls to knock over some bottles. Bubbles squeals, "Oh my gosh, look at the fluffy puppy!"

Bubbles looks at a game that has a stuffed dog that looked like a Saint Bernard and said, "He's so fluffy and cute, I'm gonna die!" Rebecca holds back a laugh and said, "What's the game for this time?" A guy at the stand said, "All you gotta do is knock over the little space ship, then you win the fluffy dog." Bubbles made her eyes look big and said to Rebecca, "Please, Becca? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

Rebecca said, "Can't...resist...big eyes... Okay, Bubbles." Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, got themselves near little ray guns and the game started with various aliens popping everywhere. The Girls fired little darts at the aliens, but the game shut off. Rebecca places another dollar on the stand and looks to see the Girls try again. When Rebecca was looking to see her uncle talking to Miss Keane, Rebecca sees Mojo walking near her.

Rebecca began to get a bit nervous, but straightens herself and smiles, "Hey." Mojo looks at Rebecca said, "Nice seeing you again. I could see some color back on your face, meaning that you're not too pale or looking sick." Rebecca said, "Yeah, I sometimes get motion sickness from some roller coasters. The one I rode was a doozy with all the flips, whirls, and loops. How are things?"

Mojo munched on a hot pretzel and said, "Alright. Still trying to take over the world, but still being beaten by your 'cousins'. Other than losing and having my plans go down the drain, things are going fine. Rebecca, I was wondering if-" The two looked to see Bubbles cheer, "Alright, I hit it! I hit it!" However, the game buzzed again and the Girls groaned.

Rebecca looks at the game and moans, "Ugh, what a rip-off!" She turns her attention to the guy and said, "But she hit the space ship! I just saw it! Ask Mojo Jojo!" The guy flicked his thumb over the dollars and said, "Miss, I'm sorry. In order to get the dog, you need to knock over the space ship. She didn't knock it over, so that means she doesn't get the dog! You can just deal with it or take a hike!"

Mojo glares at the man and found it very rude speaking to someone like that, especially to Rebecca. Bubbles looked like she was about to cry and Buttercup was close to punching the cocky man in the face. Mojo places $5 on the table and growls, "My turn. You want knocked over? I'll give you one!" Rebecca notices the look on Mojo's face and made the Girls get out of the way.

Mojo stood 15 feet away from the stand and holds up a giant ray gun, then aims at the space ship being blocked by some aliens. Mojo pulls the trigger and a red beam shot out fast, hits the space ship, and even blows up the stand. The Girls and Rebecca looked at Mojo with shocked faces, then Mojo says with a grin, "KNOCKED OVER!" Bubbles takes the stuffed dog that's still good as new and holds it.

Rebecca said to the guy, "Think twice before gypping people out of their wallets, jerk." Buttercup said, "Should we beat Mojo up or something?" Rebecca looks at the green Powerpuff and said, "Nah, he at least made Bubbles and me happy." Bubbles holds her stuffed dog and shakes it as she said, "IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Blossom said, "That was amazing!"

Rebecca said to Mojo with a small laugh, "Didn't know you had that in you."

Buttercup said, "Yeah, you trashed the whole thing!"

Bubbles happily said, "Let's destroy another game for more plushies!"

Rebecca said, "Okay, you three. You go ahead and play some more games. I'll be okay on my own." The Girls looked at Rebecca and nodded, then Mojo looks at Rebecca saying, "As I was saying, do you have anything planned for tonight?" Rebecca shrugs, "Eh, just play around with some sparklers with the Girls and set off some of those mini rockets. You?"

Mojo said, "Just look at the fireworks."

The two looked at each other, then they headed over towards a stand that has another game. Rebecca asks with a little chuckle, "You're gonna do that laser thing again, huh?" Mojo said, "No, not yet. Only after three tries, I'll use it. By that I mean is that after three attempts of trying to win a certain prize and leaving myself unhappy, I will fire at will to win."

The two looked to see a game where people throw darts at some paint balloons and try to throw at least five darts at one of them. Rebecca gives a dollar to the vendor and began to throw some darts, but she missed. She has one dart left and sighed, "My aim stinks." Mojo looks at Rebecca's hand and said as he holds it, "Here, you're holding it wrong. Make your hand slanted a little. There. Alright, now keep your hand slanted as you let go."

Rebecca began to feel herself blush as Mojo was gently holding her hand and positioning it. Rebecca focuses on one of the balloons and throws the dart, making two balloons splatter out green and pink paint. Mojo threw five of the darts all at once and got some paint splattered on the board. The two looked to receive a stuffed lion, then Rebecca said, "You deserve it. I already won something, so you at least get to win something."

Mojo holds the lion and said, "Thanks. So, you won that tiger?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, won it for throwing balls at some old soda bottles. I might sound weird, but I'm okay with throwing with balls and stones. I'm not too good at darts." Mojo said, "Well, I guess you got a few tips and made something splatter." For the remainder of the day, Rebecca and Mojo were talking about interesting topics as they ate some ice cream.

The sun began to set and Rebecca heard Professor Utonium say, "Becca, Girls, it's time to head back!" Rebecca finishes eating her cone and said, "I guess I'll see you around, Mojo." Mojo holds Rebecca's hand and said, "Till we meet again, Rebecca." He lifts Rebecca's hand up towards his lips and places a gentle kiss on her knuckles, then walks away. Rebecca smiles a bit and returns over towards her car as her family drove home.

As Rebecca got back home, everyone headed outside and Professor Utonium began to set up the small firecrackers. He places out some cherry bombs, mini rockets, and sets up a medium one that has a logo of a dragon on it. Rebecca and the Girls ran around the yard as they went through all the sparklers, then they rushed around as the little rockets Professor Utonium set up exploded in different colors.

Professor Utonium said, "Here comes the big finale! Everyone, get on the porch fast!" Professor Utonium lights a match and lit the fuse, then he rushes over towards the porch and holds Rebecca as the rocket began to explode. The explosion left a puff of red smoke and swirling sparks of yellow, then leaves a giant BOOM as the rocket goes into the sky and explodes in the night sky as an image of a dragon explodes. Rebecca cheered, "Whoo! Alright! Happy Birthday, America!"

As the sky was lit with fireworks, the Utoniums and the Girls heard everyone singing the National Anthem. Rebecca sang along as her uncle and the Girls sang:

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light?

What so proudly we watched at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous flight!

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming!

And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there!

Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free...

And the home...of the...brave!

Everyone headed back inside and heard the fireworks going off until there was no more. Rebecca is settled in her bed and writes in her journal about what had happened that Sunday at Bonsai Gardens, receiving a rose from her day at work, and what had happened between her and Mojo at the boardwalk. Rebecca smiles a bit as she touches her hand and said, "There's something in him." Rebecca turns the lamp off on her nightstand and closes her eyes as she fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of putting in something to bring Mojo and Rebecca much closer. I thought of having the Gang Green Gang in, as well as having some fun with this chapter. I don't own the National Anthem or the references used; all rights to respectful owners. I**** hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Well, it looks like things are warming up. Are you trying to make me soft or something?**

**Me: Maybe...well, at least you're close to getting the girl.**

**Mojo Jojo: O.O Me and her?! (stammers and babbles like an idiot)**

**Me: Mojo, we already played 'Babble Like an Idiot'!**

**Mojo Jojo: You have some plans for the next chapter? The tension is killing me, which means that with the progress of this story going is making my head spin with wonder and get myself glued to the fanfic figuratively speaking.**

**Me: I'm glad you're liking it so far. Well, I need to think up some ideas for the next chapter; I'm not saying anything, but there's gonna be a time lap. Stay tuned, guys! (_Hot Child in the City_ plays). Hot child in the city...Hot child in the city...Runnin' wild, lookin' pretty!**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl doesn't own the song, but she only owns her OCs in this story. (sings along) I don't know where she came from or what her game is...**

**Mojo and Me: Hot child in the city...Hot child in the city...Runnin' wild, lookin' pretty!**

**Me: Hot child in the city!**


	21. Of Roses, Notes, and Gowns

**Rebecca's POV**

After showering and getting myself dressed, I headed downstairs for some breakfast. After a few weeks passed since Mojo saved my life, we started a pretty good friendship. We would go to the movies on Friday nights, take walks in the park on sunsets, and we even built some of those ships in a bottles. He even took me to dinner on Saturday at a hibachi restaurant and used his cape over my head when it was raining out as we left. Mojo was so horrible, mean, evil, and coarse at first then he changed after he saved my life. I was able to see that he isn't so bad at all; he's funny, very intelligent, articulate, and someone to listen and understand.

I looked at my plate full of waffles with syrup, toast, and headed over to the cabinet to make some strawberry milk. Grabbing some strawberry syrup, I squeezed some out and stirred my milk around as the white liquid changed to pink. As I looked at my milk, I almost lost myself when I could see a pair of dark brown eyes that have pink for the whites. I could almost hear Mojo say, "Rebecca...my princess..."

I shook my head and looked at my glass, then drank the entire glass. I rubbed my neck and sighed, "What's wrong with me? Mojo and me together? That's too weird, but we're just friends. Well, frienenemies." Uncle John walks into the kitchen and says, "Rebecca, are you alright?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking. If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh or think I'm weird?"

Okay," he said.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, things have being going strange when I started working as a waitress and when I got the notes from my secret admirer. When I found out it was Mojo, I didn't understand why and realized that he actually likes me. We butt heads occasionally, but we only got along when he came to Duke's when I started working and when he came to the slumber party. After he saved my life, we somehow clicked. We like the same books, movies, music, and other things. He's like this whole other person or something. You know what I mean?"

Uncle John looks at me and said, "I think I do. I don't know if I should say this, but I think Mojo has changed. I know he's physically changed, but his temperament and his demeanor changed. When Jojo was around, he took a liking to you fast. He was calm when you came to visit and he became attached to you whenever you came over to care for him when I'm away for meetings. I guess his feelings for you didn't change."

I looked at him and asked, "Uncle John, are you saying that Mojo likes me even more than as a friend?"

Uncle John simply said, "Maybe. Oh, you better get to work now." I looked at the clock and finished eating, got towards my car, and rode off towards Duke's Diner. As I slipped on my apron and namepin, I began to take orders and delivered them to the tables. I looked to see Mojo walk in and he sat at some booth. I walked over and said, "Hi, welcome to Duke's. I'm Becca and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to start off with a drink?"

Mojo looks at me and said, "You know whom you are speaking to, Rebecca."

I looked at him and said, "Sorry, Mojo. It's part of the job. Ya know, waitress mantra."

Mojo held back a chuckle and said, "That's a good way to put it, which sounds amusing with the way you say it and how humorous it seems. I'll just have some iced tea." I wrote down his order and said, "Okay, I'll give you some time for you to order." I got over at the back to fill up a glass of ice tea and placed a lemon at the rim, then headed over to Mojo. I placed the glass down and asked, "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

He looked at me and said, "I think I'll need more time to make up my mind about what I will be ordering, the food I seem to be hungry for, and what appeals to me." I held back a giggle and said, "Okay." I went back towards some other customers and delivered their orders, then came back to Mojo. He said, "For the appetizer, I'll just have a salad with Caesar dressing and for the main course I'll just have the Duke Bacon Cheeseburger."

I wrote the order down and asked, "How do you like it cooked and what cheese?"

"Medium well and American."

I said, "Alright then, I'll bring your order up in a bit." As I got to a family of four with their bill, I got the tip and picked up Mojo's order of the salad. As I picked up the order, Duke came over and said, "Becca, you get to be done at 4:00 'cause I'm gonna be going to a funeral." I asked, "Okay, what happened?" He sighed sadly, "My mother-in-law died two days ago from heart failure. The family and relatives are sad, I'm doing a speech, and things are pretty down."

I said, "Duke, I'm really sorry about what you're going through and your family. She must've been a sweet person." Duke pats my shoulder and sighed, "Yeah, she really was." I got over towards Mojo's table and placed his salad on the table. Mojo said, "Thank you. How's the burger coming along?" I said, "I think it'll be up in ten minutes. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mojo shrugs, "Not really. I was wondering if you're not busy tonight that we could go someplace this evening, which is to say that you and I could go out to a place of my choosing that may sound interesting to you this Friday night. I'm not saying where, but it's somewhere that would be the perfect place to spend the night." I looked at him and asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Mojo said, "Maybe. I can't say anything else because tonight's a surprise, but I can meet you at 8:00 tonight. I'll be able to pick you up, take you to the location, and we'll see each other at that designated time." I said, "Alright. Okay, I won't press on. Enjoy." I headed over to get more orders and took a break by having a little lunch. I ordered myself a honey mustard chicken wrap and a side of fries, then ate in content. I thought to myself, _What's Mojo's plans for tonight? Where is he going to take me tonight and why has he been acting so gallant, suave, and charming around me? When I hung out at his place, he quoted a line out of Shakespeare and said the line Romeo says about Juliet being the sun. Sounds pretty strange when he said it, but it sounds a bit romantic. Whoa, what am I saying? I guess something might come up tonight._

I finished eating and got Mojo's order, then placed it on the table. I got towards the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror; my cheeks are so red that they won't stop blushing. I splashed water in my face and said to myself, "Mojo and I are just friends. Just friends, okay? C'mon, Becca, pull yourself together." I headed out and got everyone else's order, then returned to see Mojo finish his meal.

He said, "I think I'll just have the bill paid." I took his plate and said, "Alright, see you in a bit." I got some more tips and got some drinks brought over, headed over to pay off Mojo's bill, and came back with his credit card. He got up and left $30 on the table saying, "I'll see you tonight at 8:00, Rebecca. Here." I felt something placed in my hands and was about to say something, but I became quiet fast when I felt his lips press against my cheek gently.

As he left, I touched my cheek and felt myself warm up. Looking at what Mojo left me, I looked to see a red rose with the thorns cut. I sniffed the rose and gave a small sigh. Getting back to reality, I sighed, "What's wrong with me? Am I really falling for him?" I pushed the thoughts away and got back to work, then 4:00 came pretty fast. I headed out towards my car and found a familiar envelope on the windshield. I got into my car and opened the envelope. A note was inside and I read it carefully. It says:

**Dear Rebecca,**

**You are like an angel in my eyes.**

**I can't get you out of my mind with the sound of your voice and your chocolate locks.**

**Your eyes that have captured my soul when you look at me, for they have life in them.**

**I can't stop thinking about your beauty, kindness, your sense of humor, and your heart.**

**If you are wondering about what I have in store tonight, I'm taking you someplace that you might find magical.**

**I'm not saying anything, but you might like what I have in store for you.**

**I hope to see you and pick you up tonight at 8:00, my angel.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Mojo Jojo**

**P.S. Tonight is very formal, so I think you might want to pick up a gown of some sort and other things.**

**By that I mean is to get some shoes, jewelry, and what-nots that women wear for formal evening wear. **

I looked at the note and said to myself, "What is that monkey up to?" I looked at my watch and it's 4:04, so I have tons of time. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number to home. I heard the line come up and heard Uncle John's voice say, "Hello?" I said, "Hey, Uncle John. I'm gonna be shopping for a gown that I'll be wearing tonight."

"What? A gown for tonight? Do you have enough money and what's the occasion?"

I said, "I have enough money from tips and my paycheck, as well as my credit card. The occasion is something formal. I think I'm going to see an opera or something. I dunno, but I think I'm going to somewhere really fancy. Just got a note from a familiar telling me what's what. I'm gonna come back home after I'm done shopping."

Uncle John said, "Alright, Becca. See you when you come home. I love you."

I smiled and said, "Love you, too. Bye." I turned my phone off and drove over towards the mall, then went through one of the shops that sell formal gowns. I looked through a couple and found one that seemed to catch my interest. There was a dark rose dress made of satin that is strapless and has a long skirt with ruffled layers. I looked at the price and it was fair, then a woman said, "That's a very good choice, miss. It goes with your complexion."

I said, "Thank you. Uh, do you have any accessories to go with the dress like gloves or a wrap?" The woman, Tina, said, "I think we do. Wait here." She walks away and comes back with a pair of white gloves that are long. I tried them on and the gloves reached over my elbows. I smiled, "They fit perfectly. Okay, I'd like to try on the gown." I was led towards one of the dressing rooms and I changed out of my work clothes, then stepped into the gown and zipped the back. I turned around as I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

I got back into my clothes and took everything out of the room, then found a pair of shoes. I found a pair of silver sandals that have a heel and they fit just right. I also found myself a choker that has a ribbon that matches my dress and has a pearl hanging from it. I smiled, "Okay, that's that." Gathering everything up, I used my credit card and the bill came up to $342.55, then I signed my name and took the bags to the car. I got everything into the backseat and drove back home as I sang along to _Everybody Wants to Rule the World _by Tears for Fears playing on the radio.

* * *

**How's that one? It looks like Mojo and Rebecca are closer than ever. I thought of doing a time lap and thought of doing something that would get people on the edge of their seats. Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: (after reading) Ooh, something formal? Well, this is very interesting. This is getting me literally on the edge of my seat reading this fafiction writing and is leaving me boggled.**

**Me: So, you're liking this so far?**

**Mojo Jojo: Yes, I am. Should I say the disclaimer again, which is to say about the quote I seem to keep doing about you owning your OCs and that you own nothing else like the show, characters of the show, etc?**

**Me: Yeah, go ahead.**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while I, Mojo Jojo, and the show as well as the characters from the show Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken. The song is owned by respetful owners. (holds up two tux jackets) What do you think would look better: black or white?**

**Me: Hmmm...I'd say white. It'll make a better contrast to your fur and black pants with black shoes would work. You got something in store for her?**

**Mojo Jojo: Maybe, but I don't want to spoil what I have in store for her in the next chapter! For those who have dirty thoughts, don't think of them or else I'll wash out your minds with soap! What do you have in store for me, which I will have in store for Rebecca in the next chapter?**

**Me: Can't say, but I'll give you a hint that it's gonna be good and will make everyone surprised.**


	22. Mojo and Rebecca's Evening

I made it back home in time and looked to see the Girls watching TV. Bubbles zoomed over and said, "What's in the bags you got?" I looked at her and said, "Just went to the mall and shopped for something formal." Buttercup came over and said, "Why would you buy a fancy dress when it's close to the end of July? Wait a minute. Someone asked you out on a date?"

I began to flush red and say, "No, not really. Just bought myself a gown and some stuff to go with it. I don't know where I'm gonna be going tonight, but I think it's someplace fancy like Townsville Opera or some very classy restaurant. I dunno." Blossom said, "That sounds pretty interesting, Becca. Can you show us the dress and what you got? Please?" The Girls made their eyes look big and kept saying 'please' a bunch of times. I said, "Okay, okay! I'll show you the dress, but you'll get to see everything else when I'm done getting ready."

The Girls said, "Okay!"

Bubbles asks, "When is your date gonna come?"

I began to flush and said, "Date? It's not a date, Bubbles. A friend is taking me out tonight. I'm only going out with a friend, okay?" I looked at the clock and it read 5:00 already, so I could get myself ready in 30 minutes. I went upstairs to my room after watching some TV with the Girls and looked at the note Mojo sent me, while I looked at the rose. I smelled the flower and gave a small sigh in content. I looked at my new gown headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

I closed the door as I began to put my clothes in the hamper, turned the shower on, and stepped inside. As I got inside, I washed my hair and body. I began to wash my face and rinsed off the suds. The water made me clear my mind and I was able to relax. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel to dry my hair, then I grabbed another towel to wrap around my body. I began to brush my teeth, flossed, and gargled with mouthwash before I headed towards my room.

I found my hot rollers set, began to wind up every wave into the curlers, and pinned them in place. I turned on my CD player plugged in and took out one of my CDs, then I sang along to some of the songs. I brushed on some dark pink eyeshadow on my eyelids to my creases, lined my bottom lashlines with dark brown eyeliner, and brushed on black mascara on my lashes.

Getting out some light pink blush, I applied some on my cheeks and grabbed a bottle of perfume that smells like flowers. I spritzed some on my neck and a little on my wrists, then I rubbed some deodorant. I looked through a little box of where I keep my hair accessories and found a rose clip that matches my dress. It's also made of satin and would look nice in my hair.

For the finishing touches on my makeup, I slicked on some light pink lipstick and dabbed a little gloss. My head felt warm and I took the rollers out of my hair, then raked my fingers through to separate the curls. My hair came out in spiral curls, then I added the finishing touches by brushing my hair to side as I clipped the rose in place and spritzed on hair spray to hold the style. I got out some of my lingerie and slipped them on, then I stepped into my gown and lifted it up to my body. I zipped the back of my gown, slipped on my shoes, and got my gloves on.

I added the last touches by putting pearl earrings on and putting the new choker around my neck. I heard a knock on the door and Blossom say, "Becca, are you ready? It's five minutes before 8:00." I called, "I'll be out now." I got out of my room and went downstairs to see everyone look at me. Blossom said, "Becca, you look amazing!"

Bubbles said, "You look like a princess!"

Buttercup said, "Cool! You're the belle of the ball!"

Uncle John held my hands and said, "Becca, you look absolutely stunning. I need to take a picture of this!"

He dashed back to get the camera, then he took a picture of myself alone and another with the Girls next to me. I looked at the digital camera and said, "They look great. I'm excited about tonight. Wish me luck, everyone." As I headed towards the door, I slowly opened it and headed outside as I closed the door behind me. I looked over at the sky to see a figure come hover down next to me.

Mojo was wearing his usual helmet, but he wore something in place of his usual clothes and didn't wear his gloves. He wore a white shirt with a dark purple tie, a white tux coat, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black shoes. Mojo held my hand and kissed the back of it, then he said with a smile, "Rebecca, you look beautiful." I looked at him and smiled, "You look very distinguished, Mojo. I'm pretty excited for tonight. Where are we going?"

Mojo said, "I told you that tonight is going to be a surprise and that reminds me. Rebecca, do you trust me? Do you put your belief in me and really understand that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, cause you pain, or leave you stranded?"

I said, "Yeah, I do."

Without hesitation, I was held by the shoulders gently and felt myself be turned around. Mojo said, "Alright, close your eyes and hold still." I did what he told me to do and I felt something silky being tied over my eyes. I asked, "Mojo, you're blindfolding me?" Mojo said as he was tying a small knot behind my head, "Of course. How am I supposed to know that you won't look, peek, or try to ruin what I have in store for you? Even if I told where we're going tonight, it wouldn't be a surprise."

I shrugged, "Good point right there."

Mojo asks, "How is it? Is it too tight or too loose?"

"Neither. It's fine." I felt a small breeze in my face and heard Mojo ask, "How many fingers am I holding up? Pick a number from 1 to 10, which is to say that you must guess the number of fingers I am holding up in your face and to make sure that you can't see." I guessed, "I dunno, maybe 3?" Mojo said, "Alright, your guess is a bit off and that's alright. Don't move."

Before I could say anything, I felt myself lean back a little and my feet left the ground. Mojo asked, "Are you opposed about me carrying you?" I said, "No, I'm okay with it. If you try to pull a prank by trying to drop me or something, it's over." Mojo gave a small chuckle, "I promise that I won't do anything stupid to scare you or make you uncomfortable when you are in my arms. Hold on." I wrapped my arms around Mojo's neck and felt myself being in the sky.

* * *

The air felt cool at night and I was getting excited about tonight, but I'm being patient. The only things that kept me calm were the breeze and listening to Mojo's heartbeat. In about ten minutes, Mojo said, "Rebecca, you're very quiet. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but I've never seen you this quiet, silent, and not talking." I said, "I don't want to annoy you with questions like 'are we there yet'. You know how it goes. 'Are we there yet?' No! 'Are we there yet?' No! On and on until someone says yes out of random, but actually says no. You know what I mean?"

Mojo laughed a bit, "Yes, I think I know what you mean by that one. If you're curious about where we are and what the destination is to the location of my choosing, I'll just say that we're landing near it." I felt myself going down slowly and I was still holding on to Mojo, then we landed on solid ground. Mojo helped me down and held me by the arm as we walked up to somewhere. I held my skirt as we were going up some stairs, then we stopped. Mojo lets go of my hand and says, "Wait here. Don't take the blindfold off yet and stay where you are. I'll be with you shortly."

I stayed where I was and heard some kind of door open, then it closed. I waited for about two minutes and heard Mojo say with a little humor in his voice, "Oh, I almost forgot about you. Shall we?" I felt myself being led inside and stopped as Mojo gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I heard Mojo go behind me and he asked, "Rebecca, are you ready for your surprise?"

I nodded, "I'm ready, Mojo."

He said, "Alright, hold still." I felt the knot behind my head untied, the blindfold slipped away from my eyes, and I opened them to see a ballroom as I looked with wonder. The room was golden with pillars, a crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, and there were a few marble statues near the pillars. I said, "Mojo, this place is beautiful. Where are we?"

Mojo said as he got in front of me, "This is the Townsville Opera. The very room which we are standing in now is the ballroom." I looked at the place and sighed, "No one's ever done anything like this for me. I never went to the prom in high school, but this is almost what I imagined." Mojo said, "While we can stand here and gaze at the ambience, I think some dinner should be in order."

I looked over to see a table set with a white tablecloth, two candles lit, and some food set. I walked over towards the table and looked to see three strips of meat sliced thin with some gravy on it, mashed potatoes, asparagus with bearnaise sauce on, and a roll on the side. Before I sat in the chair, Mojo pulled it out for me and pushed it in for me as I sat down. I looked at a wine glass filled some fizzing liquid and said, "Mojo, I'm underage. I'm not supposed to drink any alcohol."

Mojo said, "It's not champagne or wine, only sparkling cider."

I took a sip and looked at the meat. I cut myself a little chunk and ate it. I said after a swallow, "This is good. This is really good. Is that beef?" Mojo looks at me and said, "Yes, it is. This dinner is all me, by that I mean is that the food being prepared and cooked are done by me. How do you like it?" I said, "Are you kidding me? I love it. Mojo, you have a unique gift. You really outdid yourself in cooking from jambalaya to roast beef. I was the only one who liked your teppanyaki."

Mojo smiled a bit and said, "Thank you. I wanted to do something special for you tonight and thought of spending the night here. Is this almost making you feel like what you wanted in your high school year, but you never got the chance to see it?" I sighed as I finished eating the spuds, "Yeah, pretty much. But I like this better without all the noise or crazy things going on; it's so peaceful."

After we finished eating, Mojo got up and went towards me as he reaches a hand out. Taking his hand, I got up and we walked to the center of the room under the chandelier. Mojo said, "Rebecca Utonium, will you give me, Mojo Jojo, the honor of joining me in a dance?" I smiled and said, "I'd say no to a villain, but I'd accept from a friend. Yes, the honor would be mine." Mojo got out some little remote and pressed a button, then he places it back in his jacket pocket as a song began to play. I placed my right hand into his left and placed my left hand on his arm, while he placed his other hand around my waist.

_Angel in disguise_

_Stories in his eyes_

_Love for every true heart that it sees..._

_Was it just a lucky day_

_That he turned to look my way? _

_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes?_

_He showed me all new things_

_The shimmer of moonbeams _

_I was blind, but now he's helped me see..._

_I was lost, but now I'm found_

_His happiness surrounds _

_And now I find that my dreams can come true..._

_'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life _

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine _

_I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die _

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

Mojo looked at me after he spun me around and asks, "Does this sort of remind you of a fairytale that you loved when you were young?" I said, "Yeah, it does. It also reminds me of one of my favorite movies somehow, but it feels like we're in it already. It almost feels like a tale as old as time."

_It didn't start this way_

_It happened just one day_

_You smiled at me and I saw you differently..._

_Now, I would tremble just to be_

_A part of you as we _

_Begin a life that's sure to never end... _

As Mojo spun me around, we looked at each other warmly and I felt my heart doing leaps. I placed my head against Mojo's chest and listened to his heartbeat, while I felt Mojo's arm around my waist holding me closer to him.

_'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine _

_I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die _

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

_The rest of my life, babe_

_Loving you_

* * *

**Awwwwwwww! It looks like Mojo and Rebecca are already falling for each other! How's that one? I thought of doing something very sweet and was looking for some good song for this chapter. I don't own the song _I'm Gonna Love You _by Jennifer Love Hewitt; all rights to respectful owners. If you're curious about what Rebecca looks like, look under my Powerpuff Girls gallery on DeviantArt. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	23. I Can't Believe My Heart

**Third Person POV**

As the song was over, Mojo was still holding Rebecca close to him. Rebecca looks at Mojo and said, "This is the best night I ever had. I'll never forget this." Mojo said as he takes his hand off Rebecca's waist, "I'm glad that you've enjoyed yourself and loved the surprise being given to you. Rebecca, would you care to see the view?" He held an arm out to her, then Rebecca and Mojo walked towards a window.

Mojo opens the door and the two walked out onto a stone balcony looking over the city. The two looked at the night sky and Mojo says to Rebecca, "There's something I need to tell you, get off my chest, and say what is to be said. I can't hold it in longer, so I'll just tell you about how I feel."

Rebecca said, "I'm listening."

Mojo takes a hold of Rebecca's hand and said, "Rebecca, you are so beautiful in my eyes. You are an angel sent from Heaven. Not only are you beautiful, you are the smartest, interesting, sweetest, and wonderful young woman I ever met. The sound of your voice, your sense of humor, and your personality make my head spin. Everything I wrote in the letters are my true feelings about you. I thought you were annoying and a pain at first, but I got to know you better and enjoy being around with you. You were the only one that showed me kindness when I was an outcast. When I first saw you before the Girls were created, I took an instant liking to you. Even when you took my order on your first day at work, when I came to the slumber party in disguise, and after you cleaned my wounds, I began to like you more."

Rebecca couldn't believe her ears and said, "Mojo, I like you a lot. You were evil and horrible at first, but you're something else. You're a gentleman and someone to talk to, relate, and understand. You're a lot of things: funny, articulate, super intelligent, gallant, and not so bad. You were so nice to me at the slumber party and you're this other person when I came to visit you the day after you saved my life. I'm not saying that as a bad thing, but I like the way you are now."

Mojo smiled as he softly stroked Rebecca's hand and said, "Rebecca, you brought me out of my pain, suffering, and my despair. When I'm with you, I don't feel so alone." Rebecca said, "I feel the same way. Mojo, what are you trying to tell me? It's okay if you don't want to say it. I promise I won't laugh or anything else." Mojo looks away a for a second and looks at Rebecca. He said, "Acceber, uoy evol I."

"What?"

Mojo said again slowly, "Acceber, uoy evol I."

Rebecca shakes her head and said, "I still don't get it."

Mojo said, "You'll get it. Do you know who Mozart is?"

Rebecca answers, "Yeah, he's an Austrian composer and he's a genius in music. He started playing and composing when he was a toddler, then he grew to be one of the world's greatest composers. Why?" Mojo said, "He was also known for playing his pieces in various ways and was able to mimic some of the things he heard, then puts the sounds into his music. He could even play his works, compositions, and music backwards. What I said to you now is something I feel about you backwards, now solve it."

Rebecca thought about what Mojo just said and begins to solve the riddle. She said, "Okay. I...evol...love..." Rebecca stops herself and looks at Mojo as she guesses with a smile, "I love you, Rebecca. Right? Is that right?" Mojo gently tilts Rebecca's chin towards his face and said, "It is." Without any hesitation, he leaned in close and pressed his lips on hers; Mojo Jojo kissed Rebecca! Rebecca's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't pull away and she closed her eyes as she placed her hands on his chest.

The two pulled away and Rebecca looks at Mojo. He said, "Rebecca, I love you. I always have and always will." Rebecca's eyes began to fill up with tears, which made Mojo reach a hand out towards Rebecca's face and wipe her tears away. He said, "No, don't cry. Please." Rebecca held his hand close to her face and said, "I'm not upset. I'm just...just...no one's ever kissed me like that before. I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

Rebecca sighed as she lets go of Mojo's hand, "All this time I couldn't believe that you were Jojo, the monster and the hobo in my dreams, my secret admirer, and all that. It's almost like you're back from the dead or something. You might not know how much this means to anyone, but it really means a lot to me." Rebecca looks away sadly as a few tears left her eyes and Mojo placed a comforting hand on Rebecca's shoulder. He said, "It's alright."

Rebecca smiles a little, wraps her arms around Mojo's neck, and whispers, "I really missed you. I love you, Mojo Jojo." Mojo held Rebecca close to him and a tear fell from his eye as he said softly, "I love you, too. My angel." As the two held each other long, Mojo said, "I think we should head back, by which I mean is that I should be taking you home now. It's getting a little late."

Rebecca asks, "What time is it?"

Mojo checks his watch and said, "Well, ten after 10:00. I'm feeling a bit tired myself. Wait here." Mojo heads back inside and comes back out with the jetpack on. Mojo asks, "Shall we?" Rebecca walks over to Mojo as he picks her up in his arms and holds her bridal style. With a jump off the balcony, the jetpack started off and the two flew over Townsville towards the suburban area.

Once the two landed near the Utonium household, Mojo helps Rebecca down and said, "I hope to see you again, Rebecca." Rebecca smiles, "Same here. So, tomorrow at 10:00 at your place?" Mojo nods and reaches something inside his pocket, then he gives Rebecca a red rose. Rebecca said as she held the flower, "Good night, Mojo." Mojo said, "Sleep well, princess."

The two looked at each other, then Mojo holds Rebecca close to him as they kissed again. Rebecca and Mojo let go to catch their breath, then Rebecca walks towards the front door. As she opens the door, she looks back at Mojo and smiles. Mojo looks at Rebecca with a loving look and heads towards the city as Rebecca went inside. Rebecca looks at the rose and heads upstairs. Once she went towards her room, Rebecca changed out of her gown and left her hair loose as she changed into a light purple chemise.

Rebecca looks at the rose and begins to write in her journal. She wrote, _Tonight was the best night I ever had. Mojo took me to the ballroom of Townsville's Opera House and we had dinner. The food was great and everything looked peaceful. The place was so beautiful and everything almost made me feel like what prom feels like without the drama, noise, and crazy things going on. We danced to a song and that song had a special meaning. I couldn't believe the things Mojo said about me and that he loved me. We hated each other at first when he attacked, but the memories of the past and us getting to know each other more changed everything._

_I can't believe my heart surrendered when we kissed. I couldn't believe that he did that, but the kiss felt nice. It wasn't sloppy, gross, or anything wrong. It's almost like how I imagined my first kiss to be. Mojo isn't really evil at all, but an outcast and a loner. I'm pretty much glad that we found each other after three years of not knowing. I wouldn't say this to anyone else that I know in my family or my friends, but I'm in love with a villain. I love Mojo Jojo._

Rebecca closes her journal and heads over towards her window. She looks at the night sky and sings to herself:

I've always thought that men were slime

And every guy I've met has proved me right

Until tonight...

Just when I thought, I had it figured

That life's a game you cannot win

He comes in and changes all the rules...

What I've been taught, I learned the hard way

That life and love are never just

And if you trust, you're just one of the fools...

And now, I can't believe my heart

It's saying don't resist him

That I've been on my guard too long...

I can't believe my heart

Surrendered when I kissed him...

And told me you're like what I knew

A sad but true is wrong?

If life is worth the disappointment,

I haven't seen one reason yet

Until I met the boy who smiles for free...

Upon this Earth, there's no one like him

He sees the girl I long to be, making even me believe in me...

And now, I can't believe my heart has overcome my senses

To help me see that he's the prize...

I can't believe my heart says tear down all your fences

That everything you want and more

Is right before your eyes...

I can't believe my heart could be so wise.

Rebecca heads back to her bed and curls into the covers as she turns the lamp off, then she falls asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of giving this the moment. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind comments and reviews are accepted. Stay tuned for-**

**Mojo Jojo: (sniffles after reading)**

**Me: Mojo, are you crying?**

**Mojo Jojo: (tries not to cry) No, I'm not! I'm not sobbing, weeping, or crying! I just have something in my eye and...IT'S JUST TOO BEAUTIFUL! (bawls)**

**Me: (holding a box of tissues) Here you go.**

**Mojo Jojo: (takes tissue) Thank you. (blows nose) Should I say the disclaimer again?**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs; I, Mojo Jojo, the characters of the show and the show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. The song is not MonstarzGirl's either; all rights to Disney.**


	24. The Truth Hurts

Rebecca wakes up the next morning and gets herself dressed. She puts on her silver hoop earrings, black choker, and bracelets. She brushes her hair in a half-back and ties a purple ribbon. She puts on her cami, her purple skirt with a white sash, and her pair of white flats. She heads downstairs to meet everyone for breakfast. As she sat down, Blossom asks, "Becca, how was last night?"

Rebecca smiles, "Last night was the most beautiful, wonderful, and magical night of my life." Professor Utonium sets a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast for Rebecca as he asks, "What happened last night?" Rebecca said, "I was able to get a feel of what prom could have been for me and it turned out great. No, perfect even. The food and atmosphere made it feel like a fairytale, I get to dance, and I even got my first kiss from my admirer."

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom said, "YOU GOT YOUR FIRST KISS?!"

Professor Utonium spits his coffee out and coughs, "What? You got your first kiss? Well, who is the lucky guy?"

Rebecca's face looked flushed red and she said, "Um, could you all promise not to freak out or anything?" Everyone nodded and Professor Utonium said, "Alright, we promise. Is this the time to tell us who your admirer is?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, it's time. Oh, boy. How do I say this? Um, someone we all know is a villain in Townsville. He used to be a lab assistant, but lived on the streets on his own. He also manipulated the Girls into his plans on taking over Townsville and his name is very well-known."

The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium looked at Rebecca with shock, confusion, and disbelief. Professor Utonium asks, "Mojo Jojo is your secret admirer and the one who kissed you?" Rebecca bows her head and said, "Yeah." Buttercup said, "Becca, what are you? Crazy? He's a stinkin' bad guy and a monkey! He could be using you to get to us!"

Rebecca began to get defensive said, "I know, but he's not like that at all! I know it sounds crazy, but you don't know the real Mojo like I do! I knew him when he was little Jojo and he was the hobo in my dreams. I gave him some change when I came home from school with my dad or go anywhere past some cardboard box. When I was about to come see you, he started the attack and we butted heads after that. He wasn't so bad when I started working and he was one of my customers, being disguised as Mojicia at the slumber party, and after he saved my life. He hasn't committed much crimes lately and I think he's somehow changed."

Blossom said, "We know how you feel, Becca. But Mojo's our worst enemy and he might be lying."

Rebecca sighed, "No, Blossom. He really means it. I could tell by that when I first visited him after he saved me and we somehow bonded. We would go see a movie, go out to dinner at some of the restaurants, and that day after you got out after serving your time. We somehow clicked ever since. He hasn't done anything bad to me at all now. He really understands me, listens to me, and he's someone I could be able to relate to. I do the same for him."

Everyone looks at Rebecca, then Professor Utonium asks, "Rebecca Alison Utonium, does he love you? Really love you?"

Rebecca said without looking at her uncle, "Yes."

Bubbles asks, "Do you love Mojo?"

Rebecca said, "I care about him. It almost feels like the missing piece inside of my heart is back. It means a lot to me. I love him. I'm going to go see him now, okay? I'll be back soon." As Rebecca gets up from the kitchen table after eating her breakfast, she heads into her car and drives over towards Townsville Park. Rebecca gets out of her car and walks up the stairs to the volcano observatory. Once she made it to the top, she was about to ring the doorbell and stops herself when the door opens.

Mojo sees Rebecca and says, "You're here just in time. Come in and make yourself comfortable, while I get something for us to drink." Rebecca walks in and sits on the couch, then sees Mojo come in with two mugs. He sat next to her as he kisses her cheek and said, "Here we are, some hot tea." Rebecca takes a sip and asks, "So, how are things?"

Mojo doesn't look at her and said, "Alright. How did your family take the news?"

Rebecca sighed, "Well, everyone was curious about what happened last night. They got the biggest shock when I told them that you were my admirer and you kissed me. Buttercup got all defensive and my uncle asked me why that happened. I told them about what's been going on between us and told them about us together. Uncle John took things fine as Bubbles and Blossom did. They still don't like the fact about us together, but I don't care what they say."

Rebecca stops herself when she noticed that Mojo had his back turned to her. She asks as she places a hand on Mojo's shoulder, "Hey, is everything okay?" Mojo gulped his tea down fast and sighed, "No, not really." He looks at Rebecca and holds her hand. His expression showed sadness as he said, "Rebecca, there's something that you don't know about me. I need to tell you this right now because it's very important."

Rebecca said, "Okay, I'm all ears."

Mojo took a deep breath and sighed, "Rebecca, before you came to my observatory that night, I thought about you. I wanted to be with you more and-" Before he could finish what he said, red smoke filled the area and a figure appeared. HIM said, "Awww, isn't that sweet? Beauty and the Beast, how original AND BORING!" Mojo said, "HIM, what are you doing here?"

HIM glares, "Today's the last day of July, you know. Do you remember about the deal?"

Rebecca looks at Mojo and asks, "What deal? Mojo, what is he talking about?"

HIM sighed, "I hate it when the girl always asks too many questions!" With a flick of his claw, vines wrapped around Rebecca's arms and ankles. She fell to the ground with a thud as more vines covered her mouth. Mojo shot up and growled, "Let her go! What do you want from us?"

HIM shouts, "DON'T PLAY DUMB, MOJO! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT! I WANT YOUR SOUL! I WANT IT, BUT YOU BROKE THE RULES AND WON!"

Mojo said, "I didn't break any rules, HIM! I followed your instructions, went by the book, and did as you said! You said yourself that if I fall in love with someone and receive the kiss of true love, I stay like this! I made it before the deadline, which is today and the kiss happened last night!" Rebecca fumbled with her bindings and stopped when she heard what Mojo just said.

HIM said, "You're right about that one, Mojo. You get a gold star. But that doesn't mean I get what I want! You got your romance and fun, but I want some action and Townsville! Your little girlfriend has just made you soft!"

Mojo looks at Rebecca and at HIM, then asks, "If you rule the world, wouldn't that leave the whole world in chaos?"

HIM said, "Duh! Besides, why do you care? You don't want to rule the world? Why do you care about the stupid citizens of Townsville?"

Mojo clenched his fists and said, "I don't. I don't care about anyone or anything. I, Mojo Jojo, only think about world domination."

HIM smirks as he goes over to Rebecca. He holds her by the hair with his claw and pinches her cheek with his other claw, "Really? Smooshy-smooshy. Isn't she more important than the citizens of Townsville or the Powerpuff Girls?" Mojo glares at HIM near Rebecca and his anger began to consume him. Mojo shouts, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"ISN'T SHE?!" HIM snarled as he jerks Rebecca's face towards Mojo. Mojo looks at his boots and at Rebecca. Seeing Rebecca helpless and scared made his blood begin to boil, then he said in a threatening tone, "You have to swear that she'll be safe from any harm!" HIM pats Rebecca's face and said, "Alright, Mojo. Little Becky-Poo is safe. She won't be harmed by me, but there's a little something I want you to do for me."

Mojo looks at Rebecca, then turned his attention to HIM. The demon said, "You get to be back to being small again for the whole day. If Rebecca gets hurt in any way, you get to be tall again and live. You can do whatever you want to bring the Powerpuff Girls down and destroy them. Let's shake on it." Mojo looks at HIM and backs away slowly, but HIM warns, "I don't have all day. I want an answer and I want it now! Going once, going twice..."

Mojo looks at Rebecca, who shook her head and muffled out something to him. Mojo looks at HIM and said, "Alright! I'll do it!" HIM said as he takes Mojo's hand, "YES! IT'S A DEAL!" Mojo felt himself become weaker and groaned in pain as he began to shrink back to his old height. Rebecca looked away as a red light came around Mojo, then it faded as Mojo was on his knees.

Mojo gets up slowly and sees that he is no longer tall, but back to his short height. HIM said, "I think I should leave you two lovers alone. Ta-ta, I'm off to make Townsville mine!" He swirled around as he laughed maniacally, then he was gone. Mojo ran towards Rebecca and untied her, then she rips the gag off and said to Mojo, "So, this was all a set-up? You used me? I was only a tool for you to let you be all powerful?"

Mojo said, "No! It may have started out like that, but it's not like that at all! You mean everything to me! You really-" Rebecca said, "No, I have enough! I'm sick of all the lies and betrayal! You ruined everything! Thanks to you, that demon's going to destroy the world! It's all your fault! Once a traitor, always a traitor!" Mojo heard the words cut into his heart and he said, "Rebecca, please! I didn't want-"

He got cut off when a fist met his eye and he looks to see Rebecca angry. She said, "I don't want to hear any of this! You're a liar and a monster, so that's all you'll ever be! I don't want to see you, speak to you, or even know you!" Rebecca heads out of the observatory and heads into her car, then she drives home fast. Rebecca heads inside the house and lies down on the couch, then she began to feel something hurt inside of her and started to cry.

As Rebecca left, Mojo looks out his window and sees her gone. Heading over towards his desk, he got out a sheet of paper and wrote some things down. When he was writing, his vision began to get blurry and something wet landed on the paper. Rubbing his eye, tears fell out as he finished writing. After putting the sheet into an envelope, he gets his jetpack and heads over to the Utonium house. Once he got there, he kept himself hidden and places the note into the mail slot of the door.

Once he sped off, Mojo headed back to his lair and broke everything in his lab. He finished shattering everything and turns towards his scrapbook, but stops himself. He looks inside at the pictures and all the things that had happened when he was with Rebecca from the past. They showed the memories when he was normal, when he was disguised during the slumber party, and after he saved Rebecca's life. Not only was he tall in some of the pictures, he was happy with Rebecca and she was happy with him. Mojo's eyes began to fill up with tears and he held the book close to his chest. He sobs, "Rebecca, I'm sorry..."

* * *

**How's that one? Looks like the cat's out of the bag, the big secret Mojo kept is revealed, and HIM is out for trouble. Will Rebecca and Mojo get back together again? Will the Girls save the day and stop HIM's terror? Will a certain monkey try to set things right? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	25. Sorrow and Forgiveness

HIM said, "Well, Townsville, GET READY TO HAVE A NEW RULER!" HIM used up all his powers and the entire sky became a blood red. HIM looks over at the zoo and smirks, "Let's see what Mojo messed up with his plan." Going over all the male apes and monkeys, HIM used his powers and brought them up as how they were when Mojo first took over. Their skins turned green, the whites of their eyes turned pink, and their brains protruded out of their skulls.

The monkeys and apes hooted, hollered, and roared as HIM said with glee, "SHOW TOWNSVILLE WHAT YOU CAN DO! DESTROY EVERYTHING IN YOUR SIGHT AND THOSE IN YOUR WAY!" With another wave of his claw, the primates' eyes turned a demonic red and everyone began to wreak havoc in Townsville. Ojo Tango, Baboon Kaboom, Hota Wata, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Killa Drilla, Hacha Chacha, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smacko, Rollo Ovo, Pappy Wappy, the Go-Go Patrol, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, Bonzo Bango, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Rocko Socko, and all the other apes under HIM's influence began to terrorize Townsville.

HIM got towards City Hall and watched his plan go into action as all the apes began to destroy Townsville, wreak mayhem, and the citizens running around in chaos. From inside, the Mayor and Miss Bellum saw what was going on. Miss Bellum said, "Mayor, does this seem familiar to you?" The Mayor said, "Yes, it does! The attack with all the primates is happening and Mojo Jojo is responsible!"

Miss Bellum looked outside and said, "There's no sign of Mojo, sir. It looks like someone else is controlling the apes." Before the Mayor could dial the hotline, he asked, "How so?" As Miss Bellum could say anything, she ducked in time when one of the windows broke and HIM appeared. He smirks, "Let's just say that I am the one controlling them. Mojo was only a little pawn in my plans, so he had to act all noble. Now that he's in the dumps, I'LL BE TAKING OVER WITH MY NEW ARMY! BOW BEFORE ME!"

He shot a ray at the Mayor and had the old man bowing, but Miss Bellum ran towards the office fast and began to pick up the hotline. On the other line, she heard Blossom say, "Hello?" Miss Bellum said, "Girls, you need to get here fast! It's mayhem! Monkeys and apes are wreaking havoc again! HIM is controlling them!" As she hung up the phone, Miss Bellum looks to see HIM and fell to the ground as HIM made Miss Bellum bow down.

HIM said as he headed outside to see everything going according to plan, he said, "TOWNSVILLE, YOU ALL HAVE A NEW LEADER! ME! YOU WILL WORSHIP ME, RESPECT ME, AND FOLLOW MY ORDERS! THOSE WHO DO NOT OR GET IN THE WAY WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!" All the monkeys that are causing destruction chanted, "All hail HIM! All hail HIM!"

A voice that everyone knew and dreads said, "You're wrong, HIM! You shouldn't be the one to rule Townsville! I don't need to rule Townsville or the world! You're the real monster! You're about to make history repeat itself, but it won't work this time!" HIM looks at Mojo and said, "Ooh, looks like a chimp has a bug up his butt! What do we do to those who resist? DESTROY THOSE IN THE WAY!" Before Mojo could say anything, Rocko Socko appeared and punched Mojo hard towards a building. Mojo slumped, but got up and said, "Go ahead! I can take a hit!"

Rocko Socko looks at Mojo and said, "Good! You earned it!" Without any hesitation, Mojo was being pummeled and beaten by the apes when HIM snapped his claws.

* * *

Back at the Utonium residence, Rebecca still had tears running down her cheeks. She clings to a pillow on the couch and sighed, "He's such a jerk. The Girls were right about him." Professor Utonium walks in and sees Rebecca upset. He asks, "Becca, what happened?" Rebecca sighed, "Let's just say the Girls were right about Mojo. He's still the same villain: manipulative, scheming, evil, and a monster. He lied to me and doesn't care about me. He only cares about being superior and taking over the world."

Professor Utonium holds his niece close and sighed, "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry to hear about this. What did he do?"

Rebecca sighed, "Well, he sold his soul to HIM to be tall. Over the course of time, he needs to kiss me so he could stay like this. The effect had to stay until July 30, which is now; Mojo kissed me the night before and stayed big, but now HIM made Mojo small again and said that he should rule the world. He doesn't care about me at all."

Rebecca turned her back on her uncle, then Professor Utonium said, "Well, it seems that he still does. A monster wouldn't have saved you from being killed from three convicts. A monster wouldn't have shown you something beautiful last night and made it special to you. A monster wouldn't even send you notes saying good things about you and expressing his feelings."

Rebecca gave a snort and said, "Yeah, right."

Professor Utonium gets up and said, "Alright, but you wouldn't know that he's more hurt than you are now. I just found this a couple of minutes ago." Rebecca looks up to see the Professor holding an envelope, snatches it, and looks closely. It's similar to the ones Rebecca received from Mojo and she noticed that little wet dots were on it.

Rebecca opens up the envelope and takes out the sheet of paper. She notices some splotches on the ink, but she looks closely and reads the note. It says:

**Dear Rebecca,**

**I tried to tell you the truth today.**

**Yes, it's true that I sold my soul to HIM and that I became tall.**

**What he said about the deal is true, but he doesn't know the whole truth.**

**If you recall last night, I really do care about you. I cherish you, adore you, and even love you.**

**Not only you have been good to me and been able to talk to me more, you've made my world go upside down.**

**I deserved what you said about me being a betrayer. I tricked the Girls before when I took over Townsville the first time.**

**However, this time is different because I am hurting inside about this. I know how it feels to be betrayed and heartbroken.**

**I broke the Girls' hearts before and I have broken yours. I didn't mean to hurt you or bring you pain now.**

**I just want to let you know that I would never ever do anything to hurt you.**

**You were the only one who looked past my appearance and made me a better person.**

**You have changed me and made a blackened heart turn into gold.**

**I don't want the world or Townsville, but I want something else. **

**I want you. I want you in my arms, my thoughts, and in my heart.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mojo Jojo**

**P.S. I love you.**

After Rebecca reads the note, she felt herself tear up again. She holds the note close to her heart and whispers, "Mojo..." Rebecca wipes her tears away and turns on the TV, but a newsflash came up. In the background, everything was in chaos as different monkeys and apes were terrorizing Townsville. The reporter said as he ducks, "The city is in ruins and...the Girls are trying hard to stop HIM... Will Townsville be saved still?" Rebecca notices something on the screen that nearly made her scream in horror. A familiar chimp is being flung around like a doll and is being brutally beaten.

She gasps, "Mojo! I gotta find him! I gotta tell him that I'm sorry and forgive him!" Rebecca runs out the door fast and gets into her car, then she looks to see Professor Utonium say, "Becca, are you crazy? It's mayhem out there and it's too dangerous!" Rebecca looks at him and said, "I know, but I'm going back for him! I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing!"

As Rebecca started the car up, Professor Utonium buckles himself in and asks, "You still love him, don't you? If you love something so much, you should let it go. If you wait a while or if you come back to it, it's meant to be." Rebecca looks at her uncle and gives a small smile, "Yeah, I do." As Rebecca pulls the car in reverse, she shifts it into drive and heads towards Townsville.

Once the Utoniums got towards City Hall, Rebecca stops the car and runs out. Rebecca didn't listen to her uncle calling for her as she ran past every explosion, people running, and ducking every attack from the monkeys. Rebecca stops herself and sees a gorilla knock Mojo towards a building, leaving the chimp bruised and mangled. The Girls saw Rebecca and zoomed down to see her.

Blossom said, "Becca, you need to go back home!"

Bubbles said, "There's too much going on and you could get hurt!"

Buttercup said, "Mojo hurt you already, so you're not gonna run out here like this!"

Rebecca said, "I know, but it's not his fault! He didn't mean to betray me or break my heart! HIM used Mojo and tricked him! Mojo needs me as much as I need him!" The Girls looked at Rebecca long and they took her over to Mojo. The Girls shook Mojo awake, who groggily opened his eyes and moaned, "What are you Girls doing here? You want to beat me up more? Go ahead. I deserve it." Mojo has cuts and bruises over his body, his clothes are torn, his left eye is black and bruised, and a bit of blood is trailing down his lip.

Bubbles said, "Mojo, you don't deserve it at all!"

Mojo said, "But she was right. I'm a monster and a traitor."

Blossom said, "She doesn't mean that!"

Buttercup adds, "Yeah, she needs you as much as you need her!"

Mojo looks up as his vision became clearer, "How do you know all that?"

Rebecca walks over and touches his face, "Because I'm here. Someone said that if you love something so much and let it go, you wait for a while and the thing you love will come back. I came back because I still care. I came back to say that I'm sorry. I lost you before, so I'm not gonna lose you again this time." Mojo looks at Rebecca and slowly smiles. Before he could say anything, Rocko Socko grabs Mojo in his steel gloves.

The gorilla laughs, "See if you can get out of that, Mojo!" Mojo struggled in the ape's hold, but he dropped to the ground when Bubbles used her sonic scream and Blossom fired her laser eyes at the gorilla. Rocko Socko roared in pain and Buttercup began to deliver the punch. Rocko Socko flew towards the statue of the Mayor on a horse, then one of the missiles fired at the statue and the statue blew up.

The remains began to fall around the area and one of the giant pieces was about to hit Mojo. Rebecca sees Mojo on his knees and shouts, "MOJO, GET OUT OF THERE!" Rebecca ran towards Mojo and shoves him out of the way in time, but a part of the statue's head fell on Rebecca and crushed her. Mojo rolled along on the ground and looks to see a figure crushed under the weight of a statue piece. His eyes widened in fear as he screamed, "REBECCA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mojo ran towards the statue and tries to lift the stone off, then mist swirled around Mojo and he grew taller until he reached to the height he was before. As Mojo lifted the stone off, Rebecca rolls over on her side slowly and the Girls helped toss the statue chunk away. Mojo looks at his hands and body in wonder, also seeing that he's healed from his injuries. Blossom asks, "What happened? Why's Mojo big again?" A soft moan came from Rebecca as she said, "HIM's deal is broken. Mojo won the bet... The stupid dealer promised that I wouldn't get hurt." Mojo rushes towards Rebecca's side, holds her up a little, and asks, "Rebecca, why did you do that? You didn't have to. I should've been..."

Rebecca said as she gives a small smile, "People sometimes do crazy things...when they're in love." Mojo's eyes began to fill up with tears as he held Rebecca and said, "Rebecca, I'm sorry that I lied to you. I wanted to tell you the truth, but-" Rebecca cuts him off and said, "I know. I read your note. I forgive you." Mojo holds Rebecca close as he embraces her, then he lets go as Professor Utonium came.

Mojo said to the Professor, "Take Rebecca to my observatory. She'll be safe there." Professor Utonium holds Rebecca in his arms as Rebecca said, "You guys don't have much time. You can stop HIM together as a team." Professor Utonium said, "Be careful, all of you. Stay safe and work together." Before the Professor heads towards the car with Rebecca in his arms, Mojo touches Rebecca's cheek and kisses her forehead. He whispers, "You're going to be alright, Rebecca. I promise, no matter what it takes." With a look of determination, Mojo held his hand out as the Girls placed their hands on his.

Blossom gave a shake and said, "Alright, let's put an end to this guerilla warfare!"

Bubbles said, "All for one!"

Buttercup said, "And one for all!"

Mojo said, "Let's do this, Girls!"

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like Rebecca changed her mind and is following her heart, as well as taking her uncle's advice. Will Rebecca be okay? Will Mojo and the Girls stop HIM? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I'll try to update as much as I can due to college stuff. Your reviews, faves, and follows are a great help to me. :)**

**Mojo Jojo: This is getting good so far...(sniffles) Thank you for making this better and getting me out of the depression...(cries)**

**Me: It's okay, Mojo. You're misunderstood and I thought of giving you a change of heart.**

**Mojo Jojo: Thank you. I hope the next chapter gets better.**

**Me: I'll see what I can do. Care to do the honors again?**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while the characters from the show/movie and the show/movie itself are owned by Craig McCracken.**


	26. Saving Townsville and Losing Rebecca

With all the chaos going on, HIM looks over at the citizens and said with a smile, "Finally, things are coming full circle for me. It's good to be the king." With a swish of his claw, a daiquiri of some sort appeared and he was about to take a sip. A voice shouts, "The only king you'll ever be is king of nothing!" HIM spits out his drink on the Mayor's head and looks over in shock to see the Powerpuff Girls flying with Mojo running.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup glared, "Not so fast, HIM!"

HIM growls and shouts, "YOU THREE! MOJO, YOU'RE TALL AGAIN AND STILL ALIVE?!"

Mojo glared, "Yes, alive and well! Your reign of evil, tyranny, darkness, and terror is coming to an end!" Rocko Sock came towards Mojo, but the chimp began to pummel the mutated gorilla with every hit and kick. As Mojo gave a final punch, the gorilla fell face-down to the street and is unconscious. Mojo panted and glared, "That was for her!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup cheered for Mojo as the Mayor and Miss Bellum headed inside City Hall to safety.

Blossom looks to see a giant tank close to squashing the citizens like bugs and flew with a powerful kick to send the machine to the ground, exploding it in the process. Blossom said, "Does this ring a bell, anyone?"

Buttercup said, "Oh, yeah!"

Bubbles adds, "Uh-huh!"

Mojo said, "It looks like history repeated itself, but this is getting us somewhere! This is now making progress as we speak, which means we all should do the same to each and every single one of the primates!" As Mojo finished his speech, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos flew around and began spitting at everything. Their saliva was like raindrops and landed on everyone's heads.

Mojo moaned, "Ugh, this is disgusting! I hate it when they do that!"

Buttercup groans, "It's bad as a flock of pigeons crapping everywhere!"

Bubbles screams, "CUT IT OUT!" She fired lasers out of her eyes as they hit one of the Capuchin monkey's jetpack and made one spiral around, then crash into some of his friends and everyone else dropped to the ground like rocks. Blossom said, "Whoo! Alright!" Buttercup shouted, "Oh, yeah!" Bubbles said, "Nice one!" Mojo said as he gave Blossom a high-five, "Right on!"

The Girls looked at him with raised brows, which made Mojo say, "What?"

The Girls said, "Nothing! That was great. Okay."

Mojo shrugs, "Alright, if you say so. While we can just stand here and gawk, there's still more monkeys to defeat! Follow my lead!" Mojo set his plans into action as he pointed to a rooftop of a building, where Cha-Ching Cha-Ching was still crashing his cymbals. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom beat him to a pulp as he fell towards Mojo. Mojo looks at Cha-Ching Cha-Ching and notices that the little monkey's eyes changed from red to a regular color. Mojo called, "Girls, the monkeys and apes are under HIM's influence! They can be back to normal if we keep beating them!"

The Girls flew towards Mojo and looked to see Cha-Ching Cha-Ching sitting up as a normal bonobo, chattering and tugging Mojo's cape with interest. Bubbles pats the little guy's head and sees that the monkey is calm. Blossom said, "This is strange, but okay. Let's do this! Go!"

"Team!" Buttercup said.

"Powerpuff!" Bubbles adds.

"Go!" Mojo finished.

The four began to follow Mojo's plan of action as they began to beat up every ape and monkey until they changed back to normal. Mojo sees a manhole and pulls the circular disk with ease as the flooding water Hota Wata made began to get sucked into the sewers, but Mojo frisked the Japanese macaque and gave him a good punch in the face as the monkey ran around without a care.

Bubbles and Blossom pinned Baboon Kaboom's robot, then flew out of the way as the baboon tried to fire his little bombs at them when Buttercup twisted the bomb distributer tube. Bubbles got him out and she began to kick him across the face as the baboon scratched his head in confusion. Mojo got towards Wacko Smacko, grabs a hold of his arm, and begins to hit the ape's face as he taunted, "Stop hittin' yourself! Stop hittin' yourself! Stop hittin' yourself!"

The Girls laughed at Mojo's attack, then Mojo finished punching Wacko Smacko's face. Wacko Smacko came back to normal and attempts to do a headstand. Blossom snags a hold of the Go-Go Patrol and made the gibbon links go awry, while Buttercup lassoes them and began pummel each one. Bubbles made a link of gibbons into a jump rope and skipped around with them, then the monkeys let go and ran around happily.

Buttercup punched Hacha Chacha towards Bubbles, then she tossed him to Blossom. Blossom tossed Hacha Chacha to Mojo as he delivered a kick to the proboscis monkey's butt, making him slide over the banana peels. Blossom caught up to Blah-Blah Blah Blah and made his tormato machine stop working, then punched him as the giant cyclone of tomato sauce splattered everywhere.

Buttercup kicks Rollo Ovo like a ball, then Mojo called, "Got it!" He used his arms and hits the giant monkey like a volleyball, then calls as the monkey hits the ground, "SPIKED!" Blossom stops Killa Drilla's drill going towards her and held in place, then the machine and mandrill began to spiral around fast until the primate retched. Cruncha Muncha sprung towards Bubbles to bite her, but reared back as Bubbles had her arms wide open. She caught the little fella in her arms and hugs him as she swung from side to side fast, making the little guy fall limp and look up at Bubbles. He gave a little smile and kisses her cheek, then scampers off.

One by one, the Powerpuffs and Mojo finished beating up every primate until they all changed back to normal. Seeing the people calm with the monkeys around, the citizens cheered the Girls on. Mojo heard some cheers coming from the people as they chanted, "Mojo! Mojo! Mojo! Mojo!" The Girls whooped and gave Mojo high-fives, while Mojo said, "Alright! Yes! Whoo! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Who's your monkey?"

The Girls said as they hugged Mojo, "Mojo, you did it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

HIM saw his plans ruined and began to get steamed up. Before he vanishes into a puff of smoke, he shouts, "You four may have won the battle, but I WON THE WAR! MOJO, YOUR PLACE IS ABOUT TO BE TAKEN! A LITTLE FRIEND OF YOURS IS JUST **_DYING_** TO SEE ME!" He laughed to himself as the Girls tried to go after him, but he was gone already. The sky is now close to turning a dark blue, then the Girls flew back towards Mojo.

Buttercup groaned, "That jerk just left before we could try to pound him!"

Bubbles asked, "What did he mean by that? We won fair and square!"

Blossom asks Mojo, "Mojo, what did he mean by taking your place? He couldn't mean..." She stops herself when she notices a frightened look on Mojo's face as he said to himself, "Rebecca! We need to hurry, make haste, and head over to my observatory! NOW!" Mojo ran as fast as his legs could carry him and the Girls flew after him.

* * *

Over at the observatory, Professor Utonium was sitting on a chair close to Rebecca. She was lying on the couch and looked tired, but she didn't look healthy. Her fair skin was white as a sheet and her cheeks were losing color. Rebecca moans, "What's taking them so long? Why shouldn't we be at a hospital?" She began to cough as the Professor said, "Becca, don't speak. Everything's too crazy out there. Just hang in there, okay?"

He held her hand as Rebecca tiredly looked at her uncle. She gave a small sigh as she closed her eyes to fall asleep, but unknown to the two they were being watched. HIM was in his lair and looked at his many TVs to see Rebecca Utonium lying on the couch. HIM smirks to himself as he held up a vial that was having a glowing purple liquid filling up on its own, "Too bad he won't be able to save you now, Rebecca. Not even your uncle, the Powerpuke Girls, or even that chump-chimp will help. Just a few more seconds and your soul will be mine."

Mojo didn't bother to listen to the Girls' cries as he dashed towards Townsville Park with worry etched across his face. He mutters to himself as he was almost out of breath from running, "Almost there..." As Mojo ran towards the stairs, HIM looked at the screen as sees the bottle fill up towards the rim and puts a stopper on the vial with a twisted smile.

The Powerpuffs burst through the ceiling to see Professor Utonium holding Rebecca's wrist, all seeing her hand fall limp. Mojo broke through the doors and panted as he saw everyone huddled near Rebecca. As he stepped inside, he heard the Girls crying and saw tears in their eyes. Mojo slowly walks towards them and said, "Rebecca?" Professor Utonium turned to look at Mojo and shook his head as tears ran down his face.

Lying on the couch before him was Rebecca, but she isn't moving or breathing. Mojo got towards the girl's side and held a cold wrist to see if a pulse is there, but there is none. He leaned his ear towards her chest to listen for a heartbeat and found none; Rebecca is dead. Tears filled up the chimp's eyes as he holds Rebecca's body close to him and sobs, "Rebecca, no! Don't leave me! Stay here! Stay here! Please..."

The Girls looked to see their ex-nemesis weeping over Rebecca's body, while Professor Utonium sadly looked at the Girls and Mojo. Mojo gently laid Rebecca back on the couch and held her hand close to his face as he kept crying. Professor Utonium slowly reaches his hand to Mojo's shoulder and said in a choked voice, "I'm sorry, Jojo. There's just nothing you can do now." Mojo lets go of Rebecca's hand and slowly gets up as he growled in his throat, "Yes, I can. There's always something."

* * *

**(sniff) How's that one? I hate it when I have to do a death with the good characters, but this one's a crusher (cries). Will Mojo do something to get Rebecca back? Will he give up or not? I hope you guys like where this is going so far. Kind reviews and comments are accepted, as well as a box of tissues (cries more).**

**Mojo Jojo: (sniffles) Interesting with the battle, but you had to kill her?! How could you?! (sobbing)**

**Me: (cries) I know, but as I said before I don't like killing off good characters! The next one's gonna be better! I promise!**

**Mojo Jojo: (stops crying) Alright then. I hope I get to give HIM something, which to say that I will annihilate, murder, and kick his ass!**

**Me: Language, Mojo!**

**Mojo Jojo: ****My apologies to all the readers and viewers, even to you, MonstarzGirl. The characters from the show and movie, as well as the movie and show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs.**


	27. Love Conquers All

HIM roared in anger, "I WAS THIS CLOOOOOOOSE! I was this close to destroying this stupid city, but that stupid Mojo had to be all heroic! Well, at least I got something that got the Girls and Mojo crushed." He looks at the vial that contains the glowing liquid, then he looks to see Mojo with his fur sticking up and his breathing hard. Mojo shouts, "HIIIIIIIM!"

HIM quickly hides the vial behind his back and said with a fake smile, "Mojo, how nice of you to drop in! How are things?" Mojo stomped towards HIM, grabs the demon by the neck, and said in a threatening tone, "Don't play dumb with me, HIM! You know what I want! BRING...HER...BACK!" HIM held up a vial and said, "Looking for this? I just filled that up when your little girlfriend was dying. She looked like she wanted to be out of her misery, so I did her a favor."

Mojo looks at the glowing purple liquid and said, "You mean to tell me that this vial contains Rebecca's life and soul? You took it away just like that? You have a sick, twisted, stupid, and evil mind! If you don't hand over the vial, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me up?" HIM laughs. With a swish of his claw, the two were at a ravine that had various demons at a path. The whole place looked like an obstacle course with a river of lava, winged demons with three heads and six arms flying around, and the finishing line has a gap that is about 20 feet long with a pedestal holding up a familiar vial. Mojo glares at HIM and said, "What's the meaning of this?"

HIM said, "Last test. If you can make it across this course in 10 minutes and get the vial, you're free to go. If you fail, you'll lose everything including your own life. The only rule to this game is this: never look back." Mojo looks at HIM and said, "Very well. I'm ready." Mojo takes a lunging position and began running as HIM shoots a beam from his mouth.

As Mojo was sprinting, HIM said to himself with a smirk, "Ooh, it just slipped my mind. You'll be dead before you could even get to the vial! Just ask some of the fools who tried doing the same for their loved ones that died! THAT WOULDN'T BE MUCH OF A PROBLEM!" Mojo heard what HIM said and was about to stop, but he kept going forward. He dodged every flame spurt, rolled and flipped over some vaults when the demons were blocking them, and he was getting close to his destination.

Mojo said to himself as he got towards the edge of the ravine, "Just one more minute left." He looks down to see the river of lava and notices how long the gap was. Mojo sighed to himself, "If only I had powers like the Girls or something. Come on, Mojo! You don't have much time left! All it takes is destiny and a leap! A leap?" He looks over the gap, moves backwards slowly without turning his head, and runs fast as he jumps off the edge as he had his arms out in front of him.

Mojo fell on his side as he got to the finishing area and got towards the pedestal that holds the vial up. Mojo panted, "A leap of faith..." He takes the vial, looks over on the other side to see a bridge of some sort come over, and walks across it. Once he got there, he saw the Girls looking worried. They became relieved to see him alive and unharmed. HIM stood with his jaw slacked and said, "This is impossible! Nobody ever makes it across and returns alive! NO ONE! Mojo Jojo, how could you do this to me?! You can't just turn and leave right now! You can't-"

He got cut off when he got punched in the face hard by Mojo, leaving his face all scrunched up. The Girls started laughing at what just happened and Mojo said, "We should head back now." HIM's face came back to normal and he said, "Mojo, let's compromise. I could have you take over the world and Townsville better! Make you king for a day! How about that?"

Mojo looks at HIM and gives a deadly glare as he said, "Making deals with you always come with a price, but that always leads to destruction! You want me to take an offer, have a bargain, trade, or a deal? FORGET IT!" With a swing of his arm, Mojo punched him towards the obstacle course. HIM cowered as the demons began to swarm around, while Mojo walks away with the Girls.

Buttercup asks, "Do you think we should beat him up?"

Mojo said, "No, he'll learn his lesson and the lesson is this: never mess with the monkey."

The Girls smiled and left the lair of HIM as the demon was being pummeled by his own minions. Buttercup said, "Now what?" Mojo was looking at the vial and found small instructions labeled on the back. Mojo said, "We have unfinished business to attend to." Blossom asks, "What's in the vial, Mojo?" The chimp looks at the liquid in the glass and sighed, "Rebecca. Girls, this is Rebecca's soul and life. When HIM left, he filled this vial up with Rebecca's soul and it killed her. He took her away from me..."

Before Mojo could say anything else, a tear left his eye and he tried to rub it away. The Girls looked at their old enemy and Blossom asked, "You care about her, don't you?"

Mojo sighed, "More than anything."

Buttercup asks, "Do you love her?"

Mojo answers as more tears fell from his eyes, "Yes, I do. I love her with all my heart. I've literally been through Hell and back to be with her. I've let her go for too long, but we found each other again. I lost her too many times and I don't want to have her just to lose her." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked at Mojo sadly and came towards him. The three hugged Mojo, which made him tense up a little. However, Mojo returned their embrace and lets out a shaky sigh.

* * *

Once the four got to the observatory, Professor Utonium steps away from Rebecca's body and sees everyone safe. Blossom held the vial and said, "The instructions said that the soul of the person must be swallowed." Buttercup said, "Duh, Rebecca's dead and she can't drink!" Bubbles argues, "We know that!" Before the Girls began bickering, Professor Utonium said, "Girls, that's enough! Mojo, what's this about?"

Mojo takes the vial from Blossom's hands and said, "You'll see." Mojo walks over towards Rebecca's body and looks at her face. Her face is still white and lifeless as her body, but she looked peaceful with her eyes closed and almost looked like she was sleeping. Mojo reached out and moved a lock of Rebecca's hair from her face as he sighs, "I hope this works."

Mojo slowly pries Rebecca's mouth open, pulls the stopper off the vial, and pours the purple liquid into the teen's mouth. Once the last drop was in, Mojo closes Rebecca's mouth and looks at her face. His eyes filled up with tears as he ran his fingers through Rebecca's hair and whispered, "Please don't leave me. We need you here. I need you." The Girls and Professor Utonium looked sadly at the chimp as they bowed their heads.

Mojo leans over towards Rebecca's face and presses his lips on top of her cold ones, kissing her gently. After Mojo finished kissing Rebecca, he heard a soft sigh and a voice say, "Mojo..." The Girls, Professor Utonium, and Mojo looked to see Rebecca awake and smiling. Rebecca's back! The Girls rushed over and said, "Becca, you're okay! We missed you! Good to have ya back!"

Professor Utonium said with a small chuckle, "Alright, Girls. Give her some room. BECCA, YOU'RE HERE!" He hugged Rebecca tight, which made her groan a bit and have her face turn blue from being squeezed too hard. She waved her arm and said, "Uncle John...AIR!" Professor Utonium lets go of his niece and watches her catch her breath. She said, "What happened? The last thing I remembered was falling asleep and I never woke up."

Mojo said, "HIM took away your soul and life, but I was able to bring you back." He helps her up as Rebecca asks, "Mojo, why did you-" Mojo cuts her off and smiles, "People sometimes do crazy things...when they're in love." Rebecca smiles and wraps her arms around Mojo to embrace him, while he held her close to his heart.

The Girls and Professor Utonium looked at the heartwarming scene as tears of joy left their eyes. Mojo gently lifts Rebecca's chin and said, "I'll never leave you again." Rebecca said, "You never will. Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." The two leaned in close and kissed each other, but the kiss was longer and full of love. The moment stopped when they stopped to catch each other's breath.

Rebecca looked at her uncle and the Girls when she noticed the looks on their faces. She asks, "What?"

Blossom said, "You and Mojo are kissing?"

Mojo asks, "Yes, so?"

Professor Utonium said, "There's nothing wrong with that. Really. It's just very shocking to see that Townsville's villain is in love with my niece." Mojo said, "Make that ex-villain. I give up on trying to take over Townsville and the world. I don't want that ambition, obsession, or pursuit anymore. I've found something better. I have something that has made me see things in life better and that something has looked inside my heart, then mended it together."

Blossom said, "What?"

Bubbles asked, "Really?"

Buttercup adds, "Who?"

Professor Utonium said, "You mean?"

Mojo holds Rebecca's hands and smiles at her, "It was you. You are my world, my treasure, and my heart's desire. I love you, Rebecca." Rebecca smiles back and said, "I love you, Mojo." Mojo gives a small chuckle and said, "Just call me Jojo from now on." Rebecca stares at Mojo and asks, "You're not being a villain anymore? You're giving that all up for me?"

Mojo nods and said, "Just to be with you and to be happy. No valuable jewels, amounts of money, or anything will make me complete. Everything will change for good. A new beginning not only for Townsville and the Girls, but for everyone and us."

Blossom said, "Ya know, we made a pretty good team when we were saving Townsville."

Bubbles said, "Yeah, you were amazing!"

Buttercup said, "You can really kick butt, Mojo!"

Rebecca said with a small chuckle, "I guess a new hero is in." Professor Utonium said, "I guess, but as long as no one is being replaced!" Everyone looks at him funny and began laughing, then Mojo lifts Rebecca up by her waist and swings her around happily as they both laughed.

* * *

**How was that one? I told you things are looking up! :) Mojo brings Rebecca to life, Him's defeated, and everyone gets a happy ending. Made you look! THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET! I hope you guys like what I've written so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: YES! SHE'S BACK! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (hugs me so hard)**

**Me: (face turning blue) Mojo...AIR!**

**Mojo Jojo: Oops, sorry. Forgive me for the outburst, for I am filled with joy, happiness, and positive feelings that I am expressing. You're making me good? I'm not good! I don't do good! I am bad, I am evil, I am Mojo Jojo!**

**Me: Mojo, there is good in you. Admit it.**

**Mojo Jojo: No!**

**Me: There is. Say it.**

******Mojo Jojo: No!**

**Me: Say it.**

******Mojo Jojo: No!**

******Me: Say it or you'll get a boot to the head!**

******Mojo Jojo: Alright, there is some good in me! Don't hurl a mangy old boot at me!**

******Me: (to the audience and Townsville) I knew it all along. Care to take it away, Mojo. Free cookies for everyone!**

******Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs as I, Mojo Jojo, the characters from the show Powerpuff Girls and the show itself are owned by Craig McCracken. **


	28. A New Beginning for Everyone

The next day at the Utonium household, Rebecca was eating some breakfast with the Girls and her uncle. Rebecca ate her food in content and gave a small sigh, "I think things are about to get better somehow."

Blossom asks as she finished eating, "You mean Mojo being good?"

Bubbles adds, "That he helped us save Townsville?"

Buttercup finishes, "And that he brought you back to life?"

Rebecca held back a chuckle and said, "Yeah, all of those. Girls, he may have been evil before, but deep down he has a good heart. He may have lied and deceived me about being tall, using you and betraying you for his first scheme on domination, and even tricking Uncle John into giving him powers like you. Instead of us suffering, he's the one that suffered the most."

Professor Utonium said, "Yes, but he was able to get over his grief by fighting for you and getting you back. It looks like you really changed his ways." Rebecca looks at her uncle and asks, "Is that a bad thing?" Professor Utonium held Rebecca's hand and said, "No, it's not at all. You're able to see the goodness inside of him, make him be a better person, and show him something he had before and lost. But you're able to give it back to him, while he returned that to you."

The Girls looked at their creator and asked, "What's that?"

Professor Utonium smiled, "Love, Girls. Love."

Bubbles said, "Like Beauty and Beast! Rebecca, you're Beauty and Mojo's the Beast! You were able to look past Mojo's appearance and look to see the beauty inside!" Rebecca said, "Right, Bubbles. I remembered when he was Jojo before you Girls were born. He not only was the lab assistant monkey, but I used to take care of him when he was little. I would feed him, change his diapers, and even play with him when I came for visits. I even watched over him when Uncle John needed someone to take care of Jojo when going to meetings."

Professor Utonium said, "Yes, that's right. He really loved you back then and he still does." Rebecca smiles a bit more, then everyone shot up to hear the hotline ringing. Blossom zips over and says as she held the phone, "Yes, Mayor? What? All of us need to go to City Hall? For what? Really? Wow! Okay, we'll be there!" Buttercup asked, "What is it?"

Blossom said, "The Mayor wants all of us at City Hall. He said that there's something about to happen. He didn't say much, but he said that Mojo's going to be there." Rebecca asks, "What? Why?" Blossom shrugs, "Not sure, but we better head over now." Professor Utonium and Rebecca traveled by car, while the Girls flew over towards Townsville. As the Utoniums parked at the City Hall parking lot, they stepped out to see everyone crowded.

Rebecca said, "Whatever the Mayor has today is pretty important."

Professor Utonium said, "I guess so. Let's go find the Girls and the Mayor."

As the two began to go towards the steps of City Hall, Mojo sees the two waved his arm as he said, "Professor Utonium! Rebecca! Over here!" The two got towards Mojo and Rebecca asks, "Mojo, what's all this about?" Mojo holds Rebecca's hands and said, "I don't know, but I think it's going to be something wonderful for all of us." Rebecca sees the hope in Mojo's eyes and smiles, "I think that new beginning will come, Mojo."

Mojo teases Rebecca, "I thought I told you to call me Jojo from now on?"

Rebecca said, "Sorry, Jojo. I'm trying to get to used to it."

Mojo said, "It's alright. You can call me by either one of those names, which is say that you can say either Jojo or Mojo to identify as me and separate me from all the others." The Mayor finishes talking to the Girls and looks at the two Utoniums. He smiles at Rebecca, "Ah, so this is the young woman Mojo told us about?" Miss Bellum said, "Mayor, you might know her from that night when Professor Utonium was arrested for stealing golf clubs. You're his niece, right?"

Rebecca said, "Yes, Rebecca Utonium."

The Mayor said as he shook her hand, "Well, it's a great honor to meet you in person again."

Miss Bellum also shook her hand and said, "It's a great privilege to meet you the first time, Rebecca."

The Mayor got towards the podium and clears his throat to get everyone's attention, "Citizens of Townsville, I have an announcement. Last night when HIM took over Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls saved us all and made the monkeys go back to normal. They didn't save Townsville on their own, but they worked with a villain that we all know and hate. I know it sounds weird and dumb though some of you people might want to leave, but this villain proved that he's not really evil at all. No, he saved our lives and stood up to Him before the Girls came in to save the day. Heck, he even brought a person back to life. Without further ado, I'd like to present Mojo Jojo to you. Mojo, care to say a few words?"

The crowd whispered, muttered to themselves, and began to tense up when Mojo walked towards the podium. Mojo looked at all the people, then he looked back to see the Girls looking at him. The Mayor, Miss Bellum, Professor Utonium, and Rebecca were watching Mojo. Mojo turned his attention to the citizens and said, "Hello, and good morning to everyone. I mean to say that because not only is the weather nice with the sun and all, but this is a good day for something great. When I became Townsville's top villain, I was pursuing to take over this city and the world. I've done many crimes by stealing, destroying buildings, and other things. I wanted to get what I wanted more than anything, but I wasn't happy with what I have done."

Everyone looked at Mojo and began to listen to him more. He continued as a few tears left his eyes, "All my life I had been treated like an outcast, hated and mistreated. I realized that with all the plots and stolen items haven't made me happy because I am unhappy with who I was. I made a deal with HIM to change my height for me to be superior, higher, and mightier than all of you so I could be worshiped. But it wasn't what I wanted to be. I wanted to change because there was someone that I wanted to cherish, to adore, and hold close to my heart. Through the course of time in my deal, I was able to become a better person and be able to become good. On the last day of the deal, I knew how it felt to be betrayed and have my dreams being crushed. However, that didn't make me lose hope or do nothing. I fought along with my enemies and teamed up with them to help save the city. I lost someone close to my heart that time, but I went to Hell and back to have her with me. This special person has seen the goodness inside me, befriended me, made me laugh, gave me happiness that I never had, and even loved me. I cared about her before and I still do. I thought I'd never be where I am or who I am today, not without her. If you're curious about this girl, let me tell you about her. She is the most amazing, beautiful, kind, understanding, caring, funniest, sweetest, honest, and loving young woman I have ever met and knew my life. She is an angel sent to me."

Mojo looks back and holds his hand out to Rebecca, who looked at Mojo with tears of joy. She walks over to him and takes his hand, then Mojo continues, "This woman that you see before you is what I have been going for. She is more valuable than any jewel or artifact, much better than any wealth, and even better than the world itself. She is my world, my gem, and my heart. This woman is everything to me. She has shown me that love is the most powerful thing in the world. It can overcome any obstacle in life, is stronger than death, and can heal. That is what she's done. She's healed my soul and mended a broken heart. Thank you, Rebecca Utonium." Mojo holds Rebecca's face and the two leaned in to kiss each other, then they pulled apart when they looked to see the citizens applaud and cheer.

Professor Utonium brushed a few tears away as he clapped, while the Girls did the same as they cheered. Mojo looks to see the Mayor walk up towards the podium and stands aside for him. Rebecca said as she holds Mojo's hand, "Great speech, Jojo." Mojo smiles and said, "Thank you." The Mayor said, "That was a very moving and touching speech you gave us, Mojo Jojo. In honor of your bravery and courage for saving the city, I'd like to present this medal as a token of our thanks." He held up a golden medal shaped like a star and pins it on Mojo's tunic.

Going back to the audience, the Mayor says, "Also, we have a another way of saying thanks." The Mayor gives a sort of gesture to some man in a crane, then the crane lifts up a giant red sheet of some sort off a giant object it was covering. As the fabric came off, a giant statue of Mojo Jojo was revealed and has three of the Powerpuff Girls with him; Bubbles and Blossom were in Mojo's arms as Buttercup was on top of his head.

Mojo holds Rebecca's waist and looks at the statue in awe. The citizens cheered more and the Girls flew around happily. Out of the crowd, two guys shouted, "You rock, Mojo!" Rebecca looks at Mojo and asks, "So, the villain Mojo Jojo is no-mo?" Mojo holds back a laugh and said, "I'm still Mojo Jojo, but I'm something better that you made me be: a hero." Rebecca smiles as she wraps her arms around Mojo's neck, "You're my hero, Jojo. You rock my world." Mojo caresses Rebecca's face and said, "As you do for mine."

The two looked at each other and said as they gazed lovingly, "So hard." They kissed each other again, but this kiss was longer and passionate. As they pulled away, Mojo holds Rebecca by her waist and swings her around as they laughed. A new day has come for a brand new beginning.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having things get a lot better and having a very touching chapter. I can't believe this story's gonna be over soon, but I had fun writing it and I still am. There's gonna be a few more chapters up, so stay tuned. I'll try to update as much as I can due to college stuff; everything's going crazy due to midterms and Spring Break. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	29. Mojo's Clean Slate and an Invitation

A couple of days after the speech, Rebecca woke up the next morning and headed downstairs for breakfast. Once she got into the kitchen, she looks to see the Girls sitting at the table with the Professor. Professor Utonium smiles, "Good morning, Becca." Rebecca sits herself in a chair and asks as she drank some milk, "Who's making breakfast?" She looks over to see Mojo frying up some bacon and sausages, cooking some eggs, and stirring up some fried potatoes.

Mojo kept his attention on the stove and said, "All present and accounted for. How do you like your eggs, Rebecca?" Rebecca smiles to see Mojo and said, "Fried, please. What are you doing here?" Mojo finishes stirring up the potatoes and looks at Rebecca saying, "I thought I'd come and visit you, as well as preparing, cooking, and making breakfast for everyone."

Rebecca said, "I have work and I'll be done at 6:00, Jojo." Mojo got all of the food set on the table and said, "I know. In the meantime, I'll be at my observatory and get things fixed. I've been turning all my weapons and machines of mass destruction into appliances such as snowblowers, leafblowers, and other types of equipment used for gardening or other daily needs. I even turned my Robo Mojo into a functional lawnmower that also functions as a snowplow."

Blossom asks, "What about your destruction rays and other stuff?"

Bubbles adds, "The money and jewels you stole?"

Buttercup finishes, "And the artifacts from the museum?"

Mojo began eating and said after a swallow, "Well, my destruction rays have been turned into soft serve makers and machines to make frozen desserts of your choosing. You not only get soft ice cream, you get slushies, snow cones, popsicles, milkshakes, and so on. As for the possessions I have stolen, the money has been put into an account for myself and half of the money has been returned. The jewels are back to the stores they have been kept in, while the priceless items from the museum are back to their rightful place to be gazed at and researched."

Rebecca eats her eggs and asks, "But what will you be doing with yourself to make a living?"

Mojo said with a smile, "I'm thinking about opening a restaurant of some sort. I just need to find the right place, come up with a perfect menu for my culinary work, and hire some people perfect for the positions I'll be hiring." Rebecca said eagerly, "Hey, you could start off by working over at Duke's! We need another fry cook since ours left Townsville with his family. You could show your cooking skills there, then get some money and be ready to start the business."

Professor Utonium said, "Rebecca, I think he needs to go to college to get a degree in business and culinary arts." Blossom said, "I don't think so. Next to you, Mojo's the smartest one in Townsville and could get the business ready." Mojo looks at Blossom and said, "Thank you for the encouragement, Blossom. I guess I wouldn't mind getting the job at Duke's. My observatory is done with the changes anyway."

Rebecca looks at the clock and said, "I guess we should head over." As Rebecca got towards her car, Mojo headed out with her and got into the driver's seat. Rebecca looks at Mojo with a raised brow and asks, "How did you get here in the first place?" Mojo said, "Used my jetpack to get here, but it sadly ran out of gas. Don't look at me like that! I didn't steal your car!"

Rebecca raised her hands and said, "I never said you did, Jojo. Just curious." She gets into the passenger seat and said, "Okay, just let the clutch out gently. This car is really powerful." Mojo gets the car started and pulls the Mustang out in reverse, then heads over towards the city. Once they pulled into the parking lot, Rebecca notices the look on Mojo's face and asks, "Are you okay?"

Mojo said as he gets out of the car, "Yes, just thinking. I'm also a bit nervous. What if I don't get the job when they didn't even ask me questions or just kick me out because of who I am?" Rebecca holds Mojo's hand and said, "It's gonna be alright. I'm with you till the end." Mojo smiles a little and asks, "Really?" Rebecca holds Mojo's face and said, "Always." She leans towards his cheek and kisses it, then the two began to kiss each other.

Mojo pulled away to catch his breath and said, "I guess I needed that. Wish me luck." The two walked into the diner and they see Duke walking over. Rebecca got her namepin and apron on as Duke said, "Becca, what's Mojo doing here?" Mojo said, "I am here for the position of being a fry cook. I heard from Rebecca that you are in need of one."

Duke said, "You're hired."

Mojo couldn't believe his ears and said, "Like that? Not even a question about my strengths, weaknesses, or other things?" Duke said with a small chuckle, "Nah, just hiring you now and see how ya do. You get to have the same work schedule as Becca. If you burn yourself or lose a finger, you're outta of here. That also includes assault or throwing food at people. Got that?" Mojo nods, "Yes, sir."

Mojo was led towards the kitchen and began to learn more about the fryers, the grill, and other things about fry cooking. He started chopping up the onions and potatoes, then heard Rebecca send in an order as she called, "Ordering: tomato soup and grilled cheese with a side of chips!" Mojo began to use his hibachi skills by oiling the grill and putting two pieces of bread on the grill with cheese, then flipped both sides and tosses some chips on a plate. Mojo already had the soup cooked and pours some into a bowl, then gets back to the grill. He got towards the sandwich and sliced it in half, put the sandwich on the plate next to the chips, and called, "Pick up!"

Rebecca comes over to take the sandwich and said, "Thanks, Jojo. How's it going so far?" Mojo said, "Perfect. I think I'm getting used to this, adapting very well, and using my skills in this job." Before he could finish, Rebecca kissed Mojo's cheek and said, "In other words, you're doing great." After three hours of going table to table for orders and bills, Rebecca heads into the kitchen and slurps on a soda.

Mojo looks to see Rebecca and brings over two plate holding burgers with fries. Rebecca said, "Jojo, I don't think I can finish those." Mojo said, "They're for the both of us. I hope you like what I have cooked, made, and prepared for the both of us." Rebecca smiles as she held up her glass, "Well, here's to a good day at work and for your first day as fry cook." Mojo held up a glass of water and said, "And to hopes of a new restaurant."

The two clicked glasses and ate their lunch, then Rebecca licks the corner of her lip to get some mayo off. Mojo began to cover his mouth to stop a belch, but it was too late as he opened his mouth when a loud burp came out. The workers all stared at Mojo in disgust and Steve groans, "Mojo!" Mojo gave a sheepish chuckle and said, "What? Better out than in."

Everyone, including Mojo looked to see Rebecca open her mouth as a huge burp came out of her. She looks at Mojo and smiles, "Compliments to the chef." The workers laughed and got back to work, then Rebecca heads out to get orders from more customers. Rebecca filled up some drinks and headed towards a table of four teens, placed the drinks on the table, and heads over towards another customer.

As she walked towards the customer, the Powerpuff Girls burst through the doors and said, "Becca, Becca, Becca!" Rebecca said, "What are you Girls doing here?" Bubbles said, "We have a ton of good news! We just dropped by at the Mayor's office and helped open his pickle jar, then he said the funniest joke! He said-"

Buttercup cuts her off and said, "Bubbles, don't tell her about the joke! Becca, you might wanna read this." She holds up a piece of paper and hands it to Rebecca, who takes it and reads it over. She asks, "The Mayor's having some ball tonight?" Blossom said, "Uh-huh! It's gonna be over at City Hall tonight! Not only Townsville's citizens are invited, the Professor's coming there!"

Bubbles adds, "We're invited, too!"

Buttercup said, "Yeah, you and Mojo are coming tonight!"

Rebecca took in all the news and squealed in a high pitch, "OH MY GOSH!" From inside the kitchen, Mojo shrank back at the shrill yell and accidentally squirts onion juice into his eye. Mojo groans as he rubs his eye, "Curses! What's the meaning of this?" Once he finished rubbing his eye, he looks to see an excited look on Rebecca's face and asks, "Good news I presume?"

Rebecca said, "Yes. Read it and weep." She hands Mojo the paper, then he reads it and his eyes went huge. He said, "Tonight? This Friday night at 7:30? I accept!" He looks at Rebecca in a humorous way and said, "Will you be my date for the night?" Rebecca laughs at his joke and said, "Jojo, I am your date, girlfriend, and match. I am going with you. Once the shift is over, my family and I will see you at City Hall."

Rebecca headed out of the kitchen and finishes wiping off some of the tables as the shift was ending. Rebecca heads towards her car and Mojo kisses her. He pulls away and smiles, "See you tonight, cara mia." Rebecca said, "Same here, mon chére." Rebecca gets in her car and drives towards the Utonium house, then heads inside to get ready.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like there's gonna be a big gala. Also, the story's about to be over soon; just need to post one more chapter. Speaking of which, I'm gonna be making a new poll for a song in the chapter and have votes in. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: Well, this is interesting. The story is about to be over, done, completed? This is a work of art! You're making me work as a fry cook and get money to start up a restaurant? GENIUS!**

**Me: Yeah, just need to do a last chapter. I'm sad that it's gonna be over, but I'm happy about how it's turning out though. I liked your hibachi skills and thought about you working as a restaurant manager. Instead of ruling the world, you get to be the boss and head honcho.**

**Mojo Jojo: I think I might reconsider that. Should I say that again?**

**Me: Go right ahead.**

**Mojo Jojo: MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while the show Powerpuff Girls and the characters are owned by Craig McCracken. Also, Addams Family is owned by respectful owners.**


	30. Because You Loved Me

Rebecca found her uncle wearing a robe come out of the bathroom with his hair wet. He said, "Well, tonight's going to be very exciting." Rebecca smiles, "I'm pretty tickled myself, Uncle John. I'm really looking forward to this." The Girls zoomed into the bathroom fast, then Rebecca filled the bathtub up for them. She said as the water began to rise, "Okay, I'll help you get ready after you're done taking your bath."

Blossom said, "Thanks, Becca."

Bubbles asked, "Can you help us with our hair?"

Buttercup said, "Try not to make me look too much of a dork, okay?"

Rebecca held back a laugh and said, "I promise, Buttercup. But you always look nice in any clothes you wear." She walks out of the bathroom and goes into the Powerpuff room to get their party dresses out. Rebecca looks to see a few wrinkles on the party dresses, then heads out to look for the fabric steamer. She looks to see her uncle holding a machine to a pair of black pants saying, "I'm almost done with this. Do you need it for your gown?"

Rebecca said, "No, just for the Girls' dresses. Mine's alright."

Professor Utonium finishes steaming his pants, then hands the machine to Rebecca. She heads into the Powerpuff room and begins to steam the party dresses. The Girls zoomed in with their robes on and looked to see Rebecca finish steaming Bubbles's dress. Blossom had her hair dried and brushes it out, then Rebecca began to brush Bubbles's hair and made her pigtails look cute by adding blue bows in. Buttercup had her hair brushed and had a green barrette clipped.

Blossom smiles, "I'm so excited for tonight!"

Bubbles said, "I can't wait to see everyone there!"

Buttercup looks at the dress and groans, "No way I'm going to some glam party and wear this stupid girly party dress! I'll look like a dork!" Rebecca said, "Buttercup, you're not going to look like a dork. You're going to look nice. No one's going to laugh at you or anything." Buttercup smiles a little and said, "Thanks, Becca." Rebecca said, "Okay, I'll get myself ready and dressed."

Blossom said, "Okay, take your time."

Bubbles asks, "Are you gonna wear the ball gown you wore before?"

Rebecca smiles, "Yeah." She heads out of the room, got into the bathroom for a shower, and gets out with a towel around her body. She dries her hair and puts it in rollers, then takes her dress out. Rebecca looks at the gown and lays it on her bed, then begins to do her makeup. Rebecca felt her head a little hot and took the rollers out, rakes her fingers through the curls, and clips the satin rose into her hair.

She adds the finishing touches by putting on her gloves, gown, and heels after putting on her lipstick. She hears her cell phone ringing and answers it, "Hello?" Deanna said, "Hey, Becca. You excited for tonight?" Rebecca smiles, "I really am. Are you gonna be there at the gala?" Deanna said, "Yeah, and Ace is coming with me. April and Snake are going together, as well as the others."

Rebecca said, "I hope they behave themselves and not wreck everything."

Deanna said with a little laugh, "I'm sure they will. They will since the Powerpuffs are coming anyway, while April and I keep an eye on the boys. Speaking of which, you got the dress?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, I do. I also wore it the night before Mojo joined the Girls to save the day. I can't wait to see what you and April will be wearing." Deanna said, "Me too. I better head out now. See ya at City Hall."

Rebecca said, "Okay, see ya." She hangs up the phone and heads out of her room to see everyone downstairs. Professor Utonium wore a black tux with a white shirt, black bow tie, and a red carnation pinned on his jacket. The Girls wore their dresses and smiled at Rebecca. Professor Utonium said, "Alright, we're all set and ready." They all heard a honk outside and went out to see a black limo near the curb.

Rebecca smiles, "Wow, this is great!" The driver comes out of the limo and said, "Utoniums, Powerpuff Girls, your chariot awaits." The five got inside the car in amazement, then the Professor said, "This is amazing!" Blossom said as she sat on the seat next to her sisters, "Yeah, we don't need to fly towards City Hall!" Rebecca smiles, "We get to travel in style and class."

The vehicle began to move and go towards the city, then Bubbles notices the little phone near the window and picks it up. The driver answers, "Yes?"

Bubbles asks, "Do you know who sent the limo over for us?"

The driver said, "Well, the Mayor sent it over and it was a special request from a gentleman by the name of Mojo. Why do you ask?"

Bubbles shrugs, "Just curious." She hangs up the phone and said to everyone, "Mojo and the Mayor had the limo sent over to us." Rebecca smiles, "That's nice of them to do that." Buttercup said, "I can't wait to see what they're gonna be serving for dinner. Hope we don't get to kick some bad guy butt for tonight." Bubbles and Blossom said, "Yeah, you said it!"

* * *

When the limo pulled up to City Hall, the Utoniums and the Powerpuffs stepped out of the vehicle. Once everyone got into City Hall, they were greeted by Miss Bellum and the Mayor as they were dressed up. The Mayor wore a tux as Miss Bellum wore an ice blue gown and a pearl necklace.

The Mayor said, "Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, and Rebecca Utonium, nice see you here tonight! You all look great! Come over and take the load off!" Miss Bellum said, "We have some refreshments available in the ballroom. If you would just follow me and the Mayor."

They reached two doors and headed inside to see a ballroom with windows around, a chandelier hanging above the ceiling, and a fountain near one of the tables. The whole place was packed with the citizens of Townsville and white tables, while there was a giant table with a buffet of food. The Mayor said, "You all can head over to get something to eat, socialize, or whatever. Ooh, pickle à la mode!" He dashed over to the buffet, which made everyone look at the Mayor pile almost all the pickles on his plate.

Rebecca asks, "Has he always been addicted to pickles?"

Miss Bellum said, "Yes, he's always been that way."

Rebecca gets herself a serving of some chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, a hot cresant roll, and a little salad. She sees Deanna, Ace, Snake, and April come over to say hi to her. Grubber, Lil' Arturo, and Big Billy also came over to see her. Rebecca smiles, "Hi, guys!" The Gang Green Gang wore different formal wear to their liking, while Ace wore a dark purple top and black pants with black boots.

April wore a purple gown that shimmered and a pair of matching shoes, a light purple wrap, a golden necklace with an amethyst stone, and a pair of golden earrings. She wore her hair done and some purple eye makeup to bring out her eyes.

Deanna wore a pair of golden hoop earrings, a golden necklace with a ruby stone set, a dark red dress with a layered skirt, dark red shoes, and a black wrap. She wore some red lipstick on her lips. Deanna smiles, "Becca, you look amazing!" April adds, "I like your gown!" Rebecca smiles, "Thanks. You all look great." Ace said as he wraps an arm around Deanna's shoulder, "Thanks. It's our first time here. This looks like a good night."

Snake said, "Yeah, the food looks great and everything. April, can we's get some shrimp?"

April said, "Sure, Snake."

As she left with Snake, Lil' Arturo said, "Becca, you look muy bonita."

Grubber nods, then Big Billy said, "Becca looks pretty."

Rebecca smiles, "Thanks. I guess I'll see ya guys at the dance floor."

Rebecca heads over towards a table that has her uncle and the Powerpuffs there, then she sits down at in a chair. As she was eating her dinner, she had a distant look on her face. Professor Utonium asks, "Becca, are you okay?" Rebecca looks at her uncle and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just wondering where Jojo is. I haven't seen him." Before she could say anything, a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice she knows said, "Guess who."

Rebecca smiles and said, "Hi, Jojo." She turns around to see Mojo, who wore his tuxedo from the night he and Rebecca had their first kiss. Mojo smiles as he takes Rebecca's hand and kisses it, "Good evening, Rebecca. You look beautiful as a rose." Rebecca blushes and said, "You look really handsome, which is to say that you look very distinguished, defined, and very suave."

Mojo chuckles a bit and said, "You just talked like how I did again."

"Sorry."

Mojo said, "No, it's alright. I guess that sort of rubbed off on you."

The Girls looked at Mojo, then Blossom said, "You look pretty good in a suit."

Bubbles said, "Yeah, you look pretty hunky for a monkey!"

Buttercup said, "You look cool."

Professor Utonium said, "Jojo, you look very nice."

As time passed, everyone was socializing as they ate and walked around a bit. Some music played as a couple of people started dancing, then a song came up after everyone danced to a bunch of songs. Mojo holds out his hand to Rebecca, who was taking a sip of water from her glass, and said, "Would you like to dance with me?" Rebecca gets up and smiles, "I would love to, Jojo." She gets up to place her hand on his arm, then Mojo leads her to the center of the room under the chandelier.

_For all those times you stood by me _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

Mojo held Rebecca's right hand as he places his other hand around her waist, while Rebecca places her free hand on Mojo's arm. The citizens of Townsville looked to see Mojo and Rebecca dancing to the song, then some of the couples decided to dance and got to the middle of the floor near Mojo and Rebecca. Blossom sighs as she watched them dance, "This night's turning out great so far since they're together."

Bubbles said, "This is such a romantic moment."

Buttercup said, "I guess so."

Blossom teases, "Buttercup, what ever happened to boys are gross and cooties?"

Buttercup shrugs, "Past that phase since Becca's boyfriend's our ex-enemy. I think I'll get used to seeing them together more." The Girls ate the rest of their cake as they kept watching everyone else dance.

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you _

_I'll be forever thankful, baby _

_You're the one who held me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Professor Utonium gets up to get some more punch and sees Miss Keane, then he talks to her. He said, "Miss Keane, you look lovely tonight." Miss Keane wore a black dress and some pearl jewelry, along with a pair of heels and some red lipstick on her lips.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Deanna watched the two dance, then Ace held Deanna's waist and said, "Wanna dance with me, baby?" Deanna said as she held his hand, "Yeah." Snake looks to see Snake and Deanna dancing, then he looks at April and asks, "Shall we's dance, April?" April nods and places her hand on Snake's arm, then they began to dance next to Deanna and Ace. Ace dips Deanna in a tango style, Snake holds April's waist and spins her around as her feet left the floor, and Mojo spins Rebecca around as she spins back to him.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You__ touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I__'m grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Miss Keane twirled back to Professor Utonium and said, "I have to say that your niece is a wonderful young woman. She's beautiful, kind, compassionate, and understanding." Professor Utonium smiles at the comment and said, "She looks like her father can be tough as him, but she reminds me more of her mother."

Miss Bellum looks at Mojo holding Rebecca as he danced with her, then the secretary said to the Mayor, "Mayor, does this remind you of something?"

The Mayor said, "Yes, it does. This needs a bit more pickle."

Miss Bellum shook her head and said, "No, Mayor, I'm talking about Mojo Jojo and Rebecca. They both look happy together and seem to be the perfect match." The Mayor said, "Oh, right. They do look sweet together. Seems kinda weird, but I'm not complaining. If they're happy and everyone's happy, so am I."

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Deanna said as she looks at Mojo and Rebecca, "They both look great together, Ace." Ace looks over and said, "Yeah, they really do. It's kinda like that story about a beautiful girl in love with a hideous monster or something." Deanna said, "Beauty and the Beast? Yeah, they're kinda like that." Ace said as he spun Deanna around, then holds her next to him, "You got that right, Dee."

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A __light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

Mojo spins Rebecca once more and said, "Did you know when I actually started loving you? It was that time when I was blindfolded and you tackled me away from the door, then ended up being on top of me." Rebecca looks at Mojo and said, "What? Well, I was so scared that you almost ran out the door and nearly became roadkill. You know what's funny? I kinda knew then when we danced at the opera and when I leaned on your arm at the movies when we saw The Wolfman."

Mojo said as he held Rebecca, "This song really fits us together, Rebecca."

"Why?"

Mojo smiles as he gently brushes his knuckles against Rebecca's cheek, "You saw the goodness inside of me and made me a better person that I am now. You looked with your heart instead of your eyes, helped me see things better in your way, and showed me friendship. You even showed me the love I had before and lost, but you gave it back to me. You made my world a better place."

Rebecca sighs as she held Mojo's hand near her face, "You make my world complete, Jojo."

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me (Repeat chorus)_

Mojo and Rebecca looked at each other as they danced, then Mojo sang softly, "I'm everything I am..." Rebecca smiles as she touches Mojo's face and sang along with him, "Because you loved me." The two stopped dancing and looked at each other lovingly, then they leaned in close as their lips touched. Everyone in the ballroom looked with warm smiles to see Mojo and Rebecca share true love's kiss, then the two broke away. Rebecca rests her head near Mojo's heart as the chimp held Rebecca close to him, then he whispers, "I love you, Rebecca." Rebecca sighed in response, "I love you, Jojo."

**_Love is in the air and night. Such a beautiful and touching moment! This is much like Beauty and the Beast right here! Looks like love comes in the right places and can change hearts. _****_So once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! And thanks to Mojo Jojo and Rebecca Utonium! _**

**The End**

* * *

**How was that for the ending? I had fun writing this fanfic, guys! Your reviews, faves, and alerts helped me out and made me happy. :) The song played here is the song that got the most votes; I don't own the song _Because You Loved Me _by Celine Dion. All rights to respectful owners. The gowns Deanna, April, and Miss Bellum wear are under my DeviantArt gallery if you're curious about what they look like. ****Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Mojo Jojo: This is the most beautiful story I've ever read! (wipes eyes with tissue) Sad that it's over, completed, and finished.**

**Me: Yeah, me too. But I have other stories that I'm working on, too. Care to take it away one more time?**

**Mojo Jojo: Sure. MonstarzGirl only owns her OCs, while I, Mojo Jojo, the Powerpuff Girls and the characters from the show/show itself are owned by Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, and Craig McCracken. Thank you, MonstarzGirl.**

**Me: You're welcome, Mojo. See ya!**


End file.
